Dragon Ball Online
by dinoton101
Summary: Shadx one of the best players in the VRMMO Dragon Ball Online has just been trap inside the game with the rest of the players now it up to him and his friends to save everyone who is not trap in Sword Art Online.Will Shadx save everyone or will he and his friends fall victim of this Death Game?
1. Prologe

**Shadx:"Okay let me get this writing a story with me in it but it not me."  
Dinoton101":Yep Shadx it going to be anther Ball Online."**

 **Shadx:"So your making a Sword Art Online crossover aren't you."**

 **Dinoton101:"What make you say that?"**

 **Shadx:" see how Kirito is also here."**

 **Dinoton101:"What."Kirito here?"Wacth in walk in.**

 **Kirito:"Hey what up?"**

 **Dinoton101:"What are you doing here?"  
Kirito:"Thought I check this game I have been told soon one is up to something in this game.**

 **Dinoton101:"I belive you been miss infrom nothing is going on in Dragon Ball Online Shadx."**

 **Shadx:"Right I gest so seeing I not really in anyway...Dinoton It seem the log out button is gone."**

 **Dinoton101:"Shadx what are you talking about?"**

 **Shadx:{I mean we can't leave this game."**

 **Kirito:"Oh and what was that about being misnfrom?"**

 **Dinoton101:"Shut just try to get out of this game say the disclamer."**

 **Shadx:"Dinoton101 does not own Dragon Ball or Sword Art Online he just own here the story."**

 **DRAGON BALL ONLINE.**

 **Prologe-Beta Teast**

 **"We are live from the creator of the new VRMMO office Takeo Kuzuryu."** Said a reporter as a man that look to be about in his late 30 took off his glass.

" _Thank you Shelly for having me."_ He said as he gave a little Smirk.

" **So tell us Takeo what made you want to make a game like this in the first place?"** She ask.

" _When I was young I love Dragon Bal and Dragon Ball Z.I always want to live in a world where I could go on great epice adventurers like they do in the manage and I got an ideal one make my own world where anyone could.A world where you can be Sayain,Namkain,Andriod,Half-Sayain,Or Freiza race."He said._

" **I see but there one thing I have to ask?** She said as Takeo said what." **As you know there anther game comeing out at the sametime as your how do you think it will compete with Sword Art Online?"** Said Shelly as Takeo smile.

" _Yes Sword Art I know of fact me and it creator are good friends and even help each other with both Level up,building the worlds and even ….Well you just have to wait when the game come out."_ He said as he pulled a remote out of his poket and turn on a TV. it was showing Live fotges of the Begta Test fro Dragon Ball show a guy that had a Black gi on with Gohan like hair fighting what look to be a member of the Gyiu Force." _As you can see this game is also runs on the nerve Gear. This game will also let you make your own attack like this guy whgo called his self has prove to be one of the best players in the attack are Kage Kamhama ha Wave,Terra Destoryer,And Kage Shin attack he has are bace on the of the characters on Dragon Ball. But anyway The game will also have different arc in it like the Show. One the First Floor it the Pielaf Saga,Then Tourmeant Saga so on and son last Saga will be the 100 floor where you will fight a new character call the Dragon Lord."_ He said as Shelly simle.

" **I see now when does this game come out."She ask.**

"The sameday Sword Art Online come out November 6,."He said with a smile as he look down at his wacth. " _I would love to take longer but I have a meeting this afternoon and I have to get going."_ He said as he left the the office.

Outside.

Takeo Left the office building with a smirk as he got in his car and drove to where his meeting was at.

 **IN THE GAME**

The guy in the black gi was still fight againt the Gyiu froce.

"Is that all you I seen low level monster stronger then you."Said the guy.

"Why can I take this guy out he getting on my nerves?"As Juise as he just look at the guy with anger in his eyes.

"No let me fight him I like his would make a great new Body for me."He said as he was about to use body swich.

"No you don't yelled the Guy as he started to chant." **Kage Kamahamaha!"** He yelled as it hite Captain Gynu lowering the Captain HP a lot.

"I was right your about jioning us and you can rule the world."He offer but the guy just smirk and said.

"And work with a clown like you I don't think so buddy.I wouldn't work for you if you where the last person alive now I'm going to kill you."He said a he charge up for his last move." **Kage Shin Ryuu!"** He yelled as a Shadow Dragon from around him and he chagre at all of the members of the Ginyu shoting a large blast at all of them killing that he walk away as he unwrap something around his was a guy that kill the Ginyu Force was the guy Takeo was talking about flow out of the battle Zone and to a small Namke Town to complet his quest"Thank you young Sayain for saving us from Frezia as promuse here your reward."Said the Namke as he held out a waird looking sword that look like it been made out of a said thank you and went on his Long out.

 **In anther Room.**

Shadx return to his real room his real see in real life Shadx was a 16 year boy name Hiro was about 6.2 in had black hair,and brown had a asian dad and a white mom.A little sister who was one year younger then him name live in a small house and live a very boreing one reason he started playing VRMMO see Hiro had been a very depress been this way sent he was 10 years old sent his real mother pass away,and his father got tranfored to had to levae everyone of his friends had to leave everying he love behind wcth drove him to become disance from everyone.

His dad had meet his step mom when they got lost when they got to the city his new job was did not know what to think at first when his dad started to date this thought it would not he was wrong soon he meet his soon to be sister Amber well Ember what everyone called at first did not get along with Ember but soon when she show him that she and her mother cared for Hiro he grew close to her and they been friends ever since but the death of his mother was still on his why when he was 13 yeared old he shut everyone out of his life and started to play VRMMOs.

Hiro remove his nerve gear a lead in bed for a long he heard a knock at the was his sister with his food.

"I brought you something to eat Hiro."She said with a smile.

"Thank."He said as he got up and started to eat the food.

"You been in that game all day Hiro.I gest it just that fun."She said.

"I gest so."He said as he was still eating the food.

"So when the game comeing out again?"She ask.

"Two more ?"Ask Hiro.

"I talk to mom she said I could get it."She said.

"I what race you going to be?"Ask Hiro.

"Rase?"She ask.

"You are getting this game and you ...never 6 races you can chose Half Sayain,Androies,Freiza Clan,and humans,but I do here the comeing out with a new one when the game come out but anyway."He said as his sister thought.

"What are you?"She ask.

"Well I'm a sayain."He said as she just nodded.

"You mean those guys with monkey tails?"She ask.

"Yes well the half sayains have those two. You will also have to Creat your own attacks too,but you can come up with that later now can you get out of my room it getting late and I have a big day tomorrow at school."He said a his sister smiled and took the plate,turn out his light and walk out.

 **The Next day**

Hiro got ready for the day he had had plan to attack Frezia got dress,in a red shirt and a light black jacket and his went to the kicken to he saw the was the only one there so he went for a walk in Midtown. He walk to the school where he saw some kids attacking ran over to stop them and to see what they where turn out it was someone who Hiro fact it was his best friend he had made when he first got here.

"Jack really again I thought you where taken Karate to make shure this does not happen again."Said Hiro as his red haired 5 four friend smiled and said.

"I never sad I was good at it Hiro."He said a Hiro help him up.

"What are you doing at school anyway Jack?"Ask Hiro as Jack spoke.

"Well I here to help tutor the people who has Saturday school so by the way where was you yesterday man?"He ask.

"I was playing Bragon Ball Online again.I played it that moreing and forgot to check the time whlie I was in the paernts thought I was anyway Jack are you getting that game?"He ask.

"Yep tomorrow.I already have the nerve gear and per Oder the game.I'm making a human."He said a Hiro just nodded and they said there goodbyes and Hiro walk he got back he went up to his room and put the Nerve Gear back on.

"LINK START!"He yelled as he went into the game.

 **IN THE Game.**

Shadx had landed in a small Namke villge and sent where Frezia he sould him he smirk and telaported to him.

 **In Freiza Ship.**

Freiza was sitting in his ship waitng on his minons to return but he saw no one was comeing.

" seem someone must have killed I must find the Dragon Balls my self."He thought as he was about to flout out of his ship but he was stop when Shadx apper in frount of him..

"Well a little monkey are you here you sayain me fest to defeat me and claim the Dragon Ball for your self am I'm right?"Ask Freiza.

Shadx said nothing as he just look at Freiza and smirk.

"I gest I was right and I must say you do look strong I just I can just stip to my final from."He said as he started to yelled and destory the cover his when he look he saw Frezia in his final smirk."Now you will know true fear you Sayain monkey.I AM THE STRONGEST BEAN IN THE GALAXY!"He yelled but Shadx just smirk.

"Really Frezia.I do not fear over confidence will be your down fall."Said Shadx and Frezia started to laght.

"I that so you sayain monkey. I gest your down fall will be your stubbornness will be your now die!"He yelled as he lach his attack but it miss.

"Is that all you got in the galaxy."Said Shadx wicth made Freiza angery and he fire a ki blast at Shadx but Shadx block just lagcth again at this.

Freiza then yelled and chagred at Shadx but but Shadx move out of the way and telaported behind Fezia and kick in in the back but it did not do must only lower Freiza HP a little.

Frezia the grabe Shadx hand and throw him into a moutain lower his HP a smiled.

"I don't know how defeat the Ginyu Forc but you will not deaft me sayain now it time for you to die.''He he was about to fired his main attack but Shadx smirk and Freiza saw it.

"Why are you smik for Sayain you know something I don't?"He ask.

"Yes I do. I know what you fear."He said as Frezia smirk.

"Are you telling your a Super must be jocking."He said as Shadx started to get up and he started to yelled as rock started flouting his hair began to change from Black to Yellow.

Frezia started to back up in fear as he saw what Shadx was was done.

"No it can't be!"He yelled as Shadx smirk.

"Yes I am your worst fear come true."Said Shadx as he use Kage Kamahamaha Wave at Frezia with lower his HP a lot.

Freiza was in a lot of pain but was still standing and smirk.

"Well your are a lot stronger then I thought sayain.I would give you a place in my army but I have one sayain in my army is anoth for it time for you to die."He yelled as he turn into 100% from.

"I was waiting for you to go full out here a gift four you."He yelled as he chagre up and use Terra Destoryer on Frezia making him go into the red Shadx then took out the sword he got and killed Frezia by cutting him into little Pices and Flew back to here his ship once gabe the last Dragon Ball he need.

"Porunga I someine you."He said as clouds started to from all around. And lighting crash to the a green Namke Dragon a Namek appered by him.

" **What is you wish?"** Ask Porunga.

"I wish for a new power."Said Shadx as The Namek told the Dragon and the dragon eyes glow and Shadx menu button gluw too and ask him to make the new attack.

Shadx called it Ninja Ryu blast.

" **Your wish has been greanted.I will take my leave."** He said as he and the Namek vanshie.

 **DRAGON BALL ONLINE.**

 **TO BECONTINUE...**

 **Shadx:"That was a good story."**

 **Kirito:"It sound like it shaping up."**

 **Dinoton101:"Let just get out of here before we get killed by one of Frezia men."**

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **The game is finally out and Hiro is ready for anyone.**

 **But thing are not as they ,Ember,and Jack will have to face**

 **the evil that in the game next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Chapter One -The Game.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Shadx:"Okay I think those monsters are gone."**

 **Dinoton101:"Shadx why did you not just fight them?"**

 **Shadx:"I don't know I was with you."**

 **Dinoton101:"Let just try to get out of this alive."**

 **Shadx:"Hey where K**

 **Dinoton101:"I think he said someth9ng about playing the game alone."**

 **Shadx:" Dinoton does not own Dragon Ball or Sword Art he did he would be very rich and he could do a real crossover.**

 **Chapter One -The Game.**

* * *

 **November 6,2022**

 **"We are live from one of the many Game Stops as players from all over are lineing up to get there copies of two being Sword Art Online and the other Dragon Ball Online**

 **From the look of it A lot more people are bying Sword Art Dragon Ball Online is doing pretty well.I even bought the game and after this going to play to Bill."** Said Shelly as he sign off

 **In the Home of Hiro Ryujin**

Hiro was stand in his room as he held the Nerve Gear in his hands as he look at the game magazine witch had article of Takeo got into his bed and put the Nerve Gear on his head and lad down.

Mindwhile in his sister room she was doing the same thing.

Ember put the Nerve Gear on and yelled Link Start.

Ember mine then began to enter the then enter a white room and heard a voise.

" **Hellow me welcome you to Dragon Ball please enter your Gender and the name you wish to be identified as."** Said the Vosie.

"Let see."She said as she pick female and then she thought about a name so she just put a random name type in Sakura.

" **There are 7 ,Andriods,Human,Freiza Clan,Nameks,Half Sayains, and Kai select which race you wish to play as."** It said to Ember.

"Kai Race.I thought Hiro said there was only six races...No wait he said they where putting a new races Kais must be it.I know what race I'm being."She said as she pick the Kai races.

" **Now what are you attacks?"** It ask her.

"Attack?"She ask."I really don't did say something about see my own costum type in a name.

The first one was called Dragon Slayer.

Dragon Slayer:From a sword out of Kai and does 15% of damage to enemy.

The next one was Kamahamaha Wave.

The last one was Solar Flare.

" **Now it time for you enter the one last thing what does your character look like?"** It ask as a screen appaer where she could make her character.

She made the Kai have pick hair,and normal skin hair she pick was reach the half point of her gi she pick was red and gave her a red then made her a normal she was doen.

" **You can now be teleported to .**

 **Good luck player."** It said as she was teleaported out of the room to .

* * *

 **With Shadx.**

Shadx knew he would have to start all over with his level and the floor he was he got to keep his but super sayain,he just walk around the town that was on .Seeing all the new players. He was listening to what they where saying.

"Hey Goku want to from a party."Said someone who look kind of like Krillin.

"Okay Krillin."Said the Guy who look like Goku.

Shadx just shook his he was still walking he heard someone behind him.

"Hey you!"Said the vosie behind him.

Shadx turn around to see what to be anthor one had yellow hair that look like Radiz hair and also kind of look like a Super Sayain.

"Hey ,Bro !Wait up!'He said as he ran up to Shadx.

"What up?"Ask Shadx.

"Whew...You ask like you know your way around were in the beta test,weren't you?"He ask.

"Yeah I was."Said Shadx who was looking very confuse at the moment.

"Cool!Today is my first day,so could you give me some tips on this saga."He ask.

"Yeah ,I don't know if..."He started to say but the other sayain said.

"Oh please I'm begging you!Look ,my name is to meet you."He said.

"All right.I'm Shadx.

"No wait your Shadx you where one of the best players in the Beta."He said as Shadx just shuged his sholders.

Mindwhile with Sakura

She had been put right a the house of Goku and saw the Town from there but before she could go any where the same voise spock to here.

" **Welcome to the first Saga in this the first this game you must play through all the sagas to complete the go it time for your epice Adventurer."** It said

as she went here way to the town of Begainings.

* * *

 **With Jack.**

Jack had pick a wore a orange Gi and had brown hair,brown eyes,and was the same high as his real hair he pick look kind of like Yamcha from the first season of Dragon Ball.

He even had the scar that he had.

"Today the day I will no longer be the kid that everyone beat up."He thought as he rush to the town of Begainings.

* * *

 **Back with Shadx.**

"Argh!"Yelled Emerald as Shadx watch a lagre pig like monster attack him.

"Ooooh...hurts in the nuts...kill me now."Said Emerald as Shadx rolled his eyes.

"Hey that no way for a sayain to act and come on seriously?You can't feel the pain."Said Shadx.

"Huh?Oh yeah,you're right sorry I gest your right about sayain should not act like that."He said as Shadx just shook his head.

"It just like I like in the anime fell your ki and let it be apart of also good to rember the first move is the most important."He said.

"Yeah that's easy for you to he won't stand still!"Said Emerald as Shadx went over to pig monster.

If you do your use your initial motion right and uses your Ki skills at the right time...the sysetem pretty much gunarantesss you'll always to hit your target."He said he could telol Emerald did not know what he was talking about."I think it would just be easlyer if I just show you."He said as he charge up and push the anther pig. And killed it.

"I see what you mean okay let me tye."He said as he charge up and use his attack on the pig monster.

The attack he use was called Shadow hite the pig and killed it."Yes I killed it."He said.

" that Pig Monster about as weak as in other Dragon Ball games."He said.

"You got to be kidding me.I thought that thing was a mid-level boss."Said Emerald.

"Nope it are a lot of monster like him here,but you will find out out as you play."Said Shadx.

"Wha!'Said Emerald.

"Addictive ,isn't it?"Ask Shadx.

"I ,these skills..There is a ton of them like sword fighting and stuff,right?"Hhe ask Shadx.

Shadx nodded and said."Uh-huh.I heard the game has an unlimited number of them."He said.

"I am so glad I did not pre oder Sword Art I was a Beta for that."Hhe said Shadx was shock.

"Then why are you not in that game then?"Ask Shadx.

"It was fun but I not really a fan of fantasy sword games.I more of a magic there no magic there."Said Emerald.

"So what the way I see it Emerald it kind of fun to move your body as you fight isn't it?"He ask.

"Here I gest but Ii just like being a wizard in with Ki it close,but foir the help."He said.

"No probmle man."Said Shadx."So are you ready to move on?"Ask Shadx.

"Yeah man Let keep going.

When I look around ,I still can't believe to belive 're insinded a made it is a thing is me glad I was born when I was you know."Said Emerald as Shadx nodded.

"I know what you mean."He said.

"You shure where lucky."Said Emerald.

"What do you mean?"Ask Shadx.

"I may have been a beta tester for Sword Art but you got to beta test this game. Not a lot of people get that chasce."Said Emerald.

"Well it was not really father works for the comey that made this fact he friends with the man who made the game."He said.

"I say that is still luck you know the man who made this possible."Said Emerald.

"I gest so."He said.

"Hey mind if I tell you how far you got in the Beta?"Ask Emerald.

"Two mouths and I got as far as the Freiza Saga.I even bet Frezia I think I could get back there with in a mouth easy."He said.

"Sound to me like you're really into this!"He said as Shadx nodded.

"Yeah,you could say the Beta test DBO was the only thing on my mind,day and this world a weopen or power can take you anywhere you want to even though it's a virtual world, I feel more alive in here than I ever did in the real ,you want to do some more hunting?"He ask.

You know it! But the thing is...I'm really I just like a sayain funny."He said.

"I gest your going to log out then."He said.

"Yeal but I'll see you later."He said as he open up his main menu.

"Too bad the food food you eat here only satisfies your hunger virtually."Said Shadx.

"I know was the same why I oder a pizza for 5:30."He said.

"Wow ,you're so prepared."He said.

"You know it!Besides the game can wait until I get my Pizza on."He said.

"I guess..."He said.

"Hey ,I was going to go meet up with some people I know from anther game.I don't know what you're up to after this,so if uh,know ,if you want ,you can friend them and hang out with us."Hhe said as Shadx thought about it."No it cool if you don't want to ,noo pressure.I can always introduce you to them time or something."He said.

"Yeah,sorry .Thank away.I have people I' meeting up with."He said.

"I see ,but anyway I should be the one thanking one day ,I promise I'll pay you back for all your help! Virtully that is."He he said as Shadx nodded.."Thank for everthing man, I'll see you around ,then."He said as Shadx said something.

"If there is anything else you want to know message me."He said as Emerald nodded.

* * *

 **WITH Sakura**

Sakura had made it to the town where she ran into Jack.

"Jack. Your here,and why did you make your character look like one of the weakess characters in the anime?"She as.

"Do I know you and to let you know Yamcha is a lot stronger then everyone think at lest I did not make a character that look like ."He said as Sakrua lacght.

"Jack it me Hiro sister."She said.

"Ember is that you?I see you pick the new race it added what your name here?"He ask.

"It Sakura."She said.

"Cool.I say we side your told me he would be waiting on us."He siad..

" know what I bet he not here me log out and see if he still in bed."She said as she open her main thing was off."Hey Jack there something waired."She said.

"What is it Sakura?"He ask.

"It seem the log out button gone?"She said.

Jack look at his main menu and saw she was right.

"That is well today what the first day out of the beta to be some bugs!I bet the server people are frecking out right now!"Said Jack.

* * *

 **WITH Shadx.**

"You will too."Said Shadx.

"Huh?"He ask.

"Look it's 5:25."Said Shadx to Emerald as he loo down at the clock.

"No my pizza and soda!'He yelled.

"Why don't you just contact the game master?"Ask Shadx.

"Yeah I did,but nothing happing!He not picking up!"Said Eemerald as Shadx close his eyes.

"No Whenever a player want to log out of DBO,the only way can do it is going through the menu."Said Shadx.

"SAO was the same and we can't take the nerve gear off seeing how once you're hook in you can't move your body in the real world anymore."He said .

"I jnoe The NerveGrear intercepts all commands you give inside the game using an interface built into the rig."Said Shadx.

"I hope someone fixs the bug real fast."He said.

"That or until someone in the real world come along and take the Nerve Gear it."He said.

"I live alone you?"He ask.

"I got a Dad,step mom and step sister in here by now but I think mom and dad will notice by dinner time come..."Said Shadx.

"Y-you have a sister?How oh is she ?What she like?"He ask.

"Well she like video games like me. She may be your type man but she does not want to date a gamer if he was the last type-"He said as Emerald got the picter."Don't you think this is kind of waird?"He ask.

"Yes but it's just a bug."He said.

"I don't think this is a we can't log out,it's going to cause some serious problems for the game."He said."No wait Sword Art must be going throught the samething they where both made by the same companiy."He said.

"I did see a lot of the samething I saw in sword Art.I guess your right."He said

"I wonder if the developers even know what happening,cause they could just shut down the server and log why haven't they made an announcement?"Ask Shadx.

"Hmm..."He they dissappar from where they where.

"Do you know what going on Trunks?"Ask a Black Hair Girl.

"No I don't know Pan."Said The guy who look like Trunks from the Anime.

"Someone forced a teleport."He said as he saw Jack with a figer that was his sister.

"What's going on here?"Ask a guy.

"Look up there!"Anther one said as everyone look up to see a gaint hound person flouting up above them.

"Now what?"Ask Shadx.

"What is that thing?"Ask Emerald.

"Is that the game master?"Ask Jack.

"Why doesn't he have a face?Is this an event?"Ask Sakura.

"I'm scared."Said a person.

"Don't 's just part of the opening ceremony."Said anther player.

" **Attention players.I welcome you to my world.** "He said.

"What's he mean by that?"He ask.

" **My Name is Takeo as of this moment,I am in control of the world."** He said as Shadx just look at the man above him.

"Seriously?"Ask Sakura.

"Wow,that is some entrance."Said Jack as they walk up to Shadx and Emerald.

" **I'm sure most of you have aready noticed an item missing from your main menus-the log out me assure you ,this is not a dect in the game.I repeat,this is not a is how both Dragon Ball Online and Sword Art Online was designed to be."** He said as Emerald just look up and yelled.

"He got to be kidding right?"He ask.

" **You can not log yourselves out of DBO, and one one from the outside will be able to shut doown or remove the NerveGear from your anyone attempts to do so,a transmitter inside the NerveGear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull,destroying your brain and ending you life."** He said as everyone got a look one there faces.

"What are you talking about?"Ask Sukura.

"Oh come on!You got to be kidding game sucks."Said anther player.

"Let get out of here."Said a player who look like Piccolo."Hey I can't get out."He said.

"I wish he was was nut."He said.

"I know."Said Shadx.

" **Depite my and Kayaba Warning ,the families of some of the players have attemped removing the NerveGear,an unfortunate decision to say the a result,the game now has less players than when it ;ve been deleted from both this world and the real one.**

"Less then when it started?"Ask Shadx.

"No way...I don't belive it!"Yelled Emerald.

" **As you can see,internatial media outlets have round-the clock coverage of everything,including the this point,to assume the likehood of a Nerve Gear being remove is minimal at best I hope this bring you a little comfort as you try to clear the 's important to rember the only way you can revil someone is by the Dragon Viilans have become like the real counter parts in the Anime so I am no longer in controll of like in Dragon Ball is you die two time you can not be wish back with the Dragon Ball,your Avatar will be deleted from the system.. the Nevre Gear will simultaneously destory your only one way for a player to escape now—you must clear the sagas of this go to each the boss on the Dragon Lord saga and you will meet the game."** Said Takeo Kuzuryu.

"Clear?"Ask Jack.

"What he talking about?"Ask Sukra.

"Why should we belive any oof the crap you're saying?"Ask A guy who look kind of like Vergta.

"We can't clear all of the Saga there to freaking impossble...even the beta never made it past Freiza.."Said Emerald.

" **Last but not least I left a little present in the item storage of every player please have a look."** He said as they all look to find a Dragon Rager.

" **That all I can give to you now go and save the world heroes."** He said before let lose a powerful lagch and he was gone.

"Why would you do this?"Ask Emerald.

"I think he about he about to tell us."Said Shadx.

" **Right now,you are probably wonding why me and Akihko Kayaba developer of Dragon Ball Online and Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear do reason I created Dragon Bball Online was to control the fate of my world."He said**

"...Takeo Kuzuryu."Thought Shadx as he look at his sister and his friends.

" **As you can see,I have achieved my marks the end of the tutorial and official lauch of Dragon Ball ,I wish you the best of luck.** "Said Takeo Kuzury **u.**

"It not a real Akihiko Kayaba and Takeo Kuzuryu created a virtual designed the NerveGear man's a genius!I've been a fan of there for a long time..so I know …..everything he just said the truth!That mean if I die in this game,I'll die in real life."He thought as he remember the gaint pig thought of it killing him and his sister.

"No!"Yelled a girl that went by the name of Lottus who had a pet dragon with her.

"No way!Not coll,dude!Let me out...Let me out of here!I can't stay here.I have a meeting after this!Stop pushing!"He yelled.

You got to let us go!'Yell anther person.

"Wait!Seriously?"A Namek said.

"Jack,Ember,Emerald come on."Said Shadx as they ran.

* * *

 **Later.**

They all ran to a ally where they stop.

"Okay listen.I'm heading out right now to the next I want you to come with use."Said Shadx.

"Huh?"He ask.

"If what he said is true ,and I think it is,the only way we're gonna survive in here is by making ourselves as strong as possible."Said Shadx."In an MMORPG the money you can earn...the EXP...once the game start up,there only so much of that stuff to go around the Town of Begginning are gonna he hunted clean we head to the next village now,we'll have an easier time collecting cash and points .Don't worry,I know all the paths and places we should if I'm level one,I can et there easy."Hhe said as Sakura and Jack nodded.

"Thanks,but..you know those friends of mine I was telling you about...we stood in line for a whole night to by this...and..."He started to say "They're back at the Plaza,somewhere...and I can't leave'em."He said.

"I it was just my friends and Emerlad ...but more..."He thought.

" 't ask a guy I just met to risk his life for a buch of strangers can I?"He ask."So don't worry about you butts to the next village.I'll be fine!Last game I played,I ran a guild,so I'm more than with all the stuff you taught me,I'll get by,no sweet."He said.

" that's what you want ,me and my friends will get if you're in a jam,message me,okay?"He ask.

"Sure...Oh your Shadx sister I'm Emerald by the way..."He start to say but Sakura kick him in the walk away.

"Told not her type."Said Shadx as he told Emerald by and they left.

* * *

Shadx and his friends ran as fast as he he saw a Dinosaur and charge up there attacks.

"I've got this."Said Jack.

"I can do this!'Said Sakura.

"This world can't beat me me!"Said Shadx.

"We will attack!"They all yelled as they fired there attacks at it killing it as it drop an item.

"Guy let get going."Said Shadx as they flew off to the next town.

* * *

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Online**

 **Sakura:"Where are we?"**

 **Jack:"It look like an Island."**

 **Shadx:"Jade stay close I know where we are."**

 **Roshi:"Well it look like I have some vistors."  
**

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Chapter Two the way of the Turtle Hermit.**

* * *

 **Dinoton101:"Well it look like Shadx is on his Master Roshi what are you doing here?"  
Roshi:"I want to see if there are any cute ladies here."**

 **Dinoton101:"You do know noone can see you right?"**

 **Roshi:"Oh well."**

 **Dinoton101:"Anyway please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Dinoton101:"I'm back me and Shadx survive our first night in beat the first floor."**

 **Shadx:It was not that hard you know."**

 **Dinoton101:"I was for almost killed me."**

 **Shadx:"It could have been worst you could have been almost killed by Hercul."  
Dinoton101:"I gest any way I do not own Dragon Ball or Sword art online.**

 **Shadx:"Now on with the Show.**

 **N:"Last time on Dragon Ball Oonline.**

 **Hero ,and his friend log into the VRMMORPG Dragon Ball Shadx meet up with anther Sayain called little did they know the creator had trap them in a death now they must stay alive until they beat the Time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Chapter Two - the way of the Turtle Hermit.**

* * *

Shadx,Jack and Sakura had been flying for hours on they got tiered and need to they landed in a sat up camp,Shadx pull out a capsle he had bought back at the City og Begainings and click it and throw it and made a three of them went in and that night Shadx could not stop thinking about flet badd about leaveing the guy,but he had said there was no need to he could not stop thinking that something could tried to fall asleep but other thing was still going on in his what was his mom and dad going throuh right would he keep his friend and sister and him self was worry that he might be able to portect them. He keep thinking he could hear the voises of someone out side the house. Wicth was also keeping him up. Unitile his eyes grow heavyer and he feel began to dream.

 **The Dream.**

 **Shadx was fighting what look like Frezia,**

" **Well sayain.I'm afeared you have meet your can not deafeat me.I am the strongest person in the good bye to you and your friends."Said Freind as he fired a death beam at Jack with went right throw his saw Jack body hite the ground as Freiza went after Sukura next he throw her up in the air and push her in the yelled out in Shadx tried to move,but his arms could the pick up Sakura by the air and smile.**

" **I not everybady you get to kill a Kai is it?"He ask as he throw her up in the air and Super Nova killing her and everyone in the game but turn and look at Shadx."Sayain you could have save them it is all your it your turn."He said As he smile and grabe Shadx by the arm and pulled it back.**

" **You know what I don't know why I was so afear of you are weak."He said as he brock the right arm of Shadx' then went for the he grabe it Shadx eyes was starting to turn he yelled out in he heard a voise in his end.**

 **("Hiro you can beat him.)"It said as Shadx tried to get up but the pain was to much for he heard it again.("Hiro I belive in you.")Iit said as Shadx tried again but Frezia then pull on the left arm and broke cried out in pain as the same voise spoke again.("Hiro you are a get stronger as they your inter power.")It said as Shadx game a big yell making rock fly up and sending Freiza back.**

 **"What this?"He ask as Shadx started to get up with a smirk on his face.**

" **You think you have beaten me Freiza.I have not yet begun to fight."He said as he became a super sayain and jump into the air use his feet he use Kage Kamehamaha Wave on Freiza killing it was all over Shadx body stop and just started flouting in to nothing as he was about to that he awoke from his sleep.**

 **End of Dream.**

Shadx awoken from his sleep and saw it was morning and both Jack and Sakura was out side waiting on him to get got out of bed and walk out side with the others.

"Well look who wake."Said Sakura smileing at her brother.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys.I have a ruff night."He said as Jack and Sakura nodd seeing they had one to.

"So I gest we should get going if we are going to get some quest and make money."Said Jack.

"I agreed with you I rember right there my be one around here somewhere."Said Shadx as they look around, but there was Jack saw something comeing there look to be a turtle.

"Hey guys am I see this or is the a giant sea turtle comeing our way?"Ask Jack Shadx and Sakura saw it nodded.

"No I see it it a go find out."Said Sakura as she ran up to it Shadx tried to stop her but she would then just took off with her.

"I gest I better go after those two."Thought Jack as he ran after they got closer they could see it was more then just a giant Sea was a youg boy with a tail and black spicky heir and a girl with blue hair.

"I gest I know what going on here."Thought Shadx as he look at the two people.

"Hey Bulma I think I see three people up ahead of use."Said the kid as the girl look ahead of her and saw Shadx,Jack and Sakura.

"I think your right better be careful they might tried to steal our Dragon balls."She said as Shadx and the other went up to them.

"Hi I'm your gust name?"Ask Goku as Shadx NPC was so mush like the real kid Goku,but something was not right time he was here only the villians could talk to the main characters did but not like this.

"Oh I'm Shadx,"He said.

"I'm Sakura nice to meet you Goku."She said as smiled.

Jack us just looking at Bulma."She just like in the Anime."He thougt as he was looking at her.

"Is he okay?"Ask Bulma.

Shadx look at his friend and saw what he was doing so did Sakura who took out a pan from out of now where and hite Jack across the head with only did a little damage.

"We can not take you anywhere can we."She said as she pull him by his ear Bumla,and Shadx sweatdrop.

"Oh that was why are you guys out here?"Ask Shadx.

"We where looking for the dragon Balls."SAID Goku as Shadx smiled."But right now we are trying to return this sea turtle to the sea...Hey you have a tail."Said Goku.

"Yep I do so do you."Said Shadx."I see you have one too."He said a Goku just smiled.

"Hey maybe you guys can help us."Said Goku as Bbulma hite him over the head and said.

"Goku you can't just ask someone to join us for as far as we know they could work for those guys who attack us yesterday. "Said Bulma.

"Come on Bumla they could help and I can tell they are not with those guys."Said Goku as Shadx spoke up.

"Trust me we do not work for Mai and Shu."Said Shadx as Bumla just look at them.

"How do you know there names.?"She ask as ask Shadx spoke up again.

"I foght them anyway we love to help."He said a a quest mark came ove the Sea Turtle head. And they aspect it.

"So with way to the sea?"Ask Sakura as Bumla pointed her Dragon Radger and they began to walk that way.

Timestipe

Shadx and co had made it to beach.

"Man that was fast."Said Jack as he look at the water in the Bumla and Goku came up from behind.

"It look like we made it."Said Goku he said with the Sea Turtle on his back.

"It beautiful."Said Sakura as they look over.

"Thank you five mind waiting here,,I have a gift I want to give you?Le me just get my master."Said The Turtle to Sshadx and co as Shadx and Jade spoke up.

"Hey you thgink we could go with you?"They ask.

"I don't see the problem with that let get said as he took off into the sea and Shadx and Sakura fallowed him.

* * *

 **On the Island.**

Shadx and co land on the island.

"I gest this is the place."Said Shadx.

"Just wait outside while I go get my master."Said The Turtle as he went in the house.

"Hey Shadx who is the guy he going to get?"Ask Sakura.

"Let just say you don't want to know."Said Shadx as he he saw the turtle walk out of the house with no one." what the matter?"He ask.

"Master Roshi is has taken him."He said as Shadx just look at his sister and she nodded.

"We can go after him."He said as the Sea Turtle look look and smiled.

"Thank left a note."He said as he show it to them.

" _We have your you want this NPC alive you will bring use the Dragon Ball."IT Siad as Shadx got a look on his face."He is on one of the islands around here.I hope you bring the Dragon Ball to Ha Ha ha!"_

"Shadx is this one of the quest that was in the beta?"Ask Sakura.

"No it was fact if I'm right on of the players did why this is one of the main quest."Said Shadx as just look at his sister.

"I gest we have no choose then."Said Sukura as Shadx noded.

* * *

 **Mindwhile on anther Island.**

"Why would you do this?You are a player too right?"Ask an old man to a shadow.

"Easy. I need the Dragon Balls, and I will do what ever it takes."Said a voise from out of the shadows.

"You want get away with fighters will come and stop you." Said Roshi as the voise in the Shadow laught.

"That what I'm couting on old man."Hhe said as Roshi just look outside of the he saw two people land.

* * *

 **With Shadx.**

"Where are we?"Ask Shadx as he look around.

"It look lit the island told us about."Said Sakura .

Shadx look and saw something that look very formlire to he rember from the was a base of the crime lord who went by the name Shadow it look like it had been abandoned now. Someone must of known about this and had taken over this Shadx spoke up.

"Sukura I know where we are stay close."Said Shadx as the two of them enter the cave,and walk down the long hall way. As Shadx and Sukura was walking Sshadx felt something comeing down the long hall was a rush at Shadx and Sukura as fast as he could,but Shadx grabe Sukura and teleaported out of the shot him with a ki blast in the head killing it. Shadx and Ssukura then walk down the hallway again. Shadx and Sukura made it to the end of the and Sukura then saw an old man tided up in the middle of the old man look up and saw Shadx and Sukura walk in.

"Well it look it we have gest."He said as Shadx saw the look on his then told Sukura to dodge down as a ki blast came then they heard a voise come out of the shadows.

"Well it seem someone did come."Said a voise as anther voise came out with was female.

"Well if it isn't Shadx from the ! It been a while."Said the voise as Shadx narrow his eyes.

"You can come on out now Omega and Alpha."Said Shadx as two Sayains walk out.

One was female she had drown her a red bandan in her wore what look to be the old style sayain armors with was hair was put in a poney tail and had her tail warp around her wast.

The male look like he wore a white hat that look like wore the old style sayain armor with was tail was also wrap around his waist.

"Shadx you know these people?"Ask Sukura.

"I ran into them in the beta a cuple of where some of the weakest players I ever faces."Shadx said as Omega just smirk.

"Well that not the case now this game got started we have gotten stronger. Now hand over the Dragon Ball and the npc don't get hurt."Said Omega as Alpha smiled.

"Brother I say we just kill him anyway he will still come back."She said.

"That a good ideal."Said Omega."I also say we kill those two."He said as Shadx tents up and look over at his knew he had to get his sister out of her alive as he was about to tell his sister to run but it was to from her Dragon Slayer as she charge at Omega and Alpha but they dodge the attack as they fired there ki blasts at her but Shadx got in frount of her and block them charge up and fired a large ki blast at both sayains as Sukura charge again and sturck them with her hp went down 10%

"You two are good. Let me show something I learn during the beta and found learn again."Said Omega as he smirk .Shadx could fell Omega power level rising through the roof,and then he saw a smirk.

"Sukura get down!"He yelled as Omega started to chat his attack.

"Final Thunder Flush!"He yelled as sparks of electricity flow all over the place. Shadx could feel the power come from the attack as it then release his attack.A lage electrical blast came from his grabe Sukura out of the then move out of the way of the Blast hit the cave then cover his head and his sisters head as the cave was comeing right down on then put two fingers on his head and grabe Sukura and Master Roshi An teleaported out of cave but do did the other two.

"You think you can get away that I'm surprises at you."Said Omega.

"Yes leaveing before the battle has have to say you would have not done that in the beta."Said Alpha.

"That was different we die here then we die in the real life."Ssaid Shadx as his sister just look at him.

"That has not been if you think we are going to let you three live then think again."Said Oemga.

"Then I gest I have no stay back with Master Roshi...Make shure he does not try anything.I have to fight them alone."He said as his sister nodded.

Shadx began to rise his power then he charge at both Omega and then use Kage Kamahamaha on Omega lower his hp to the Blast also hit Alpha kocking her and Omega then charge at each other. Shadx then fire a ki blast at Omega but miss. Omega then us a then teleaported be hide Shadx and kick him in the back sinding him to the tried to get back up but he could then walk over to him and kick him in the side.

"Oh how the mighty has fallen where once the greatest player of this your going to die."He said as he step on his arm as it lower Sshadx hp.

"You will not win Omega."He said as he started to build up power as he was on the back off as Shadx started to stand back up."Not as long as I'n\m alive.I will defeat will save everyone in Dragon Bball here take this Solar Flare!"He yelled out as a blinding light appaer from out of no where making it where Omega could not then grabe buth Master Roshi and his sister and teleaported back to Kame Island.

* * *

 **KAME ISLAND.**

Master Roshi saw crying as he was running to the old man.

"Master Roshi your Okay.I thought Ii would never see you again."Hhe said as Mmaster Roshi just look at his old friend.

"Well you would have not if these two have not come thank you …..what was your two names again?"He ask.

"I am Shadx and this is Sukura."Hhe said as Master Roshi just look at Shadx's sister.

"Well I would like to thank you you Ssukura."He said as he was about to lay a big on her,but he move out of the way and he fell in the dirt.

"Master are you alright?"Ask the turtle as Master Roshi was getting up.

"Yes I'm alright now."He said as he was dusting his self off."Well I would still like to pay you two back somehow."He said as he thought."I know I found this sword the other was wird.I was just walking around and boom it fell out of the sky and almost killed I would have came back up you get the pont."Hhe said as he went to get the sword inside the house.

He then came back out and gave the sword to was the same Sword Sshadx had gotten from the beta when he had beaten the gyinu Force.

"Thank you Master Roshi."Said Shadx as Master Roshi turn to Sukura.

"For you I will give you a new that will give you a higher power level."Hhe said as he handed her the suit.

Saw she eppied it Suit was the same the sSrprem Kai of Time then told Master Roshi why they where there in in the first place.

"So that where you went off I will go see this Goku person you told me about."He said as he and his turtle went off.

Shadx then look at his sister and he thought something.

"As long as I' around she and Jack will be in danger."He thought as he and Sukura teleaported off the made it back to Jack.

* * *

 **WITH Jack.**

"What you think taking them so long?"Ask Jack as Goku was looking around as Bumla came up.

"Maybe they got lost,or something anyway ...No wait I see someone comeing."She said as she saw A old man on a turtle as Shadx and Sukura teleatord back.

"Shadx your you are took you so long?"Ask Jack.

"Don't ask."Said Shadx who narrowed his eyes as Master Roshi got to the beach.

"Greeting kids,My Name is Roshi he Turtle Hermit."He said as he got off te turle and walk up to the others.

"So Shadx,Sukura and tell me you help out?"He ask Jack and the others.

"It was more of we did help out a little."He said as he turn to Goku.

"You are a brasve and selfless boy,I have a gift I'd like to give you to repay you for what you have done."He said as he yelled."Come froth magic carpet!''He yelled as nothing happen."What going on?"He ask.

"Master,didn't you leave the carpet at the cleaners?"As the Turtule.

"That right...No wait there always...no I broke about ...no the wings fell off."He said as he was trying to find what to give to Goku.

"Master Roshi sir you could always give them that one thing."Said Shadx.

"What one thing?"He ask.

"You know the thing you can not use."Said Shadx.

"Oh that one I don't think you can ride it."Said Roshi As he yelled out."Come to me Flying Nimbus!"

A yellow cloud then appaer from out of no where and flew towards looked at the cloud and ask.

"How does it tase."He said as he tried to eat it.

"You don't eat it ride on it."Shad said to the little Sayain as he just look at Shadx."Well let me explain there a reason Master Roshi can't get on have to me pure of heart other wise it won't let every picky that way you could Roshi why don't you show him."He said

Master Roshi then started to clime up the cloud but as soon as he got on top he fell throw.

Goku the tried and stay on it look happy.

Jack then walk up to Roshi."How about me sir?"He ask.

"Well Turtle did say you see I will give you some on my sunglass."He said as he handed Jack a pair.

"What do they do.?"He ask."No wait do they give me a new power or make my skills go up?"He ask. As Mmaster Roshi just hit him in the back of the head.

"No you leam brain these are just normal sunglasses they keep the sun out of your eyes."He said as Jack just then walk up to him.

"What about me sir?Do you have a gift for me?Bulma ask waniting something in treturn to.

"Did you help too?"He ask.

"No!It was just them and the boy."Said the turtle.

"Hey what about the water I gave you?"Ask Bulma.

"I have to side with the turtle on this course I could be persuaded to change my mind."He said as he got a gleam in his eye and then got a goofy smile on his face and continued with."If you were to let me see your underwear."He said.

Sukura look like she was about to kill the old man Bulma look shock so did Turtle

Buma regretted doing it but she did lifed up her dress thus leaveing Jack,Shadx and Master Roshi with a bloody nosie.

Sukrua then punch all three of them.

Later.

Master Roshi was trying to thing of a gift for Bumla as she saw the orange ord around his neck and said.

"Never mind I know what I want!"She said as Master Roshi ask what."That ord around your neck!"She said pointing to the orb.

Roshi at frist was bot going to give it to her but awhile he gave up and gave her the Dragon Ball and told Shadx thank you and before he left he turn to him and said.

'Shadx if you ever need a teacher you know where to find me."He said as Shadx and the other went up to Bumla and Goku.

"Thank you for the help."She said as Shadx just then pulled out of money and gave them some and some new caples and her and Goku where off.

Shadx then turn to the other. As siad.

"Guys I think we should go our serpicet way."He said wicth shock everyone.

"Why?"They Sshadx just look down.

"Sukrua when we fought againt Omega and Alpha you could have wanted to kill me and went after two go to Master Roshi Island and ask for his will help you guys get stronger.I'm going to go the part of the frist floor."He said as he was about to leave but something stop him it was his sister who had grabe his arm.

"Shadx I thought we where a team."She ask.

"Ember I can't let anything happen to you or Jack so sorry he said as he end there party and flew off.

Sukura just wacth as her big brother flew off into the sun turn to go.

WITH SHADX

Shadx had been flying what seem like hours when he came to the next village.

Shadx landed and look down."I will save my sister.I will save that mean I have to do it by my self then I will."He said as he walk into the Town.

* * *

 **N:"Shadx is on his own now what will become him and everyone in the game find out next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Next time**

 **Shadx:"Well it look like you going after the monster too?  
**

 **Russit:"You could say that?"**

 **Shadx:"I'm Shadx."**

 **Russit:"I'm Russit nice to meet you.**

 **Monster:"You will die."**

 **Next Time On Dragon Ball Online**

 **Chapter 3-The Monster Oolong.**

* * *

 **ME:"So what did you guys think?"**

 **Vergta:"I think you need to get a life."**

 **Shadx:"Your just mad because your not in this."**

 **Vergta:"I I must remided you your not really in it."**

 **Shadx:"I see what your saying but anyway please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me:"I back with more Dragon Ball Online."**

 **Shadx:"It about time man."**

 **Me:"Well I had other things I had to do."**

 **Emerald:"Let just get this over 101 does not own Dragon Ball or Sword Art Online or anythging in I'm going back to Pokemon Z."**

 **Last time on Dragon Ball Online**

 **Shadx and the gang help Goku and Bumla out by bring a turtle back to it home but when they got there it master was not found a note saying is they do not bring the Dragon Ball Roshi would and Ssukura rush to the place where they where found the ex beta players killers Oemga and a fight Shadx save everyone and regain his then went his own way leaveing Jack and Sukura with Master Roshi.**

 **This time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Chapter 3-The Monter Oolong**

* * *

 **Shadx pov**

It has been three mouth sent this death game has started and sent I last saw my sister and are better off with out me anyway. For the last three mouth I been training my last week I hasd fought againt a group of player killers called the Black seem like more and more are jioning these kind of don't seem to understand that they are killing real people. I have almost die a couple by that it had not been for the sour flare I would not be alive anyway.I have to find a way to save everyone from this game. That why I'm going to this town I know a quest there I know can level me it not already I was flying I saw a same one I saw three mouth was Goku and Bulma. I knew something was not how they should have aready past this I did not really cared.

I just fallow from the saw they had stop in the village.

Shadx saw it was just like last time a ghost town.I saw Goku look at one house with the door slightly open and I saw Goku get hite on the head when Goku tried to open the door all the way.I smiled and walk up to see if Goku was okay.

"Hey Goku are you okay?"Ask I ask as Goku got up as a man came out.

"I'm sorry sir,I didn't mean to hit you like that,I was trying to protect my daughter Pplease have mercy."He beg as a liite girl camme out and saw Shadx,Goku, and Bulma.

"Dad that can't be him."She said as she went up to Goku and touch his face."I can tell he and that guy not too he just like that other guy that in the house."She said as Goku touched her below the belt.

I know why he was doing this but I still could not belive it."Goku I could have told you she was a you have a problem man."I said with a sweatdrop as I wacth Bumla hit Goku over the it hit me someone had beat me to the quest.

"Did you say there was anther guy in here?What does me look like?"I had ask.

"He has a I don't really know how to put it."She said as I figer as must."By the way sorry about that name is Shadx and this is Goku and if they scared you in anyway."I said as the man turn to me and said.

"I'm the one who should apologize to him over there."He said pointing at Goku."Why don't you three come in and I will tell you with the other guy in here."He said as I nodded and we all went in the house.

As we enter the house and went into there small live room I saw who they where talking about.I was right it was anther look like he was Araorn from Lord of the only different was he had a shorter hair wore Vergta like armor just like Alpha and Omega Sayain look over and saw me and smirk.I knew I had to be might have been with one of those Death Guilds Ii had to fight.I saw the sayain get up and walk right over to us.

"Well look like I'm not the only one who know about this quest."He said to me.

"Well it look like your going after the monster too?"I had ask as the sayain just smirk.

"You could say that."He said as I just look at him.I could tell he was not with one of those guilds but I could also tell he has killed.

"I'm Shadx."I said as I rasie my hand.

"I'm Russit nice to meet you Shadx."Hhe said told me as he shook my hand."Now you where tell me about a monster."He said to the man.

"Yes as Ii was tell him over there the reason I did that to Goku I was trying to protect my daughter Pokowatha from a monster that been terrorizing our village called Oolong the terrible."Hhe said as I nodded.

"Who Oolong?"Ask Bulmu as the man was about to awnster when I spoke up.

"Oolong is a monster like this man a monster that can transform into just show up in random villages and starts terrorizing first thing he does is to steal all the women."I said as very one look man.

"That awful."Said Russit.

"That not the worst part just the other day he should up here.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **"Good news sir,I have decided to take your daughter Pokowatha's hand in marriage.I'll be back tomorrow to sweep her off her feet."Said the monster.**

 **End of Flashback**

"After he had told me that ,he walk away from the village ,leaveing my daughter and me totallyterrified. And now he coming back to day to take my daughter away."He said as I got a worried look on my face. And thought.

"He he take the wemoen of this village how about many does be all when he not in his pig from is is at his most powerful I got to help them."I thought as I look over to the other sayain and at everyone else in the room,and it was looking like they where thinking the samething.

"Now why are you three here.I know why Russit is but you three.?"He had ask as Bumla came up to the man while holdong up one of the Dragon Balls like she does in the Anime and said.

"We are here because we are looking for a ball like this and we fallowed the signal of my radar to this I don't know why he here."She said."But any way do you know where we can find a ball that look like this one?"She had ask the man as I saw him looking at the ball.

"I'm afraid I have never seen anything like that in my life."He said as a old woman came into the room and saw the ball.

"I have my dear."She said as she pulled out the Dragon Ball as Bulma and Russit saw it close up.

"That's perfect,ma'am can we have it?"She had ask.

"Now hold on there missy,this ball has been in my family for years.I'm not just going to give it to anyone."She said ."Unless you take my defeat the evil Oolong and save the poor girls that are trape in his castle."She said as I look over to I spoke up.

"Find I will take your quest as long as Bumla and Goku get the Dragon Ball."I said as the Old lady nodd and then turn to me and said.

"If you warriors can defeat Oolong your friends will be given the Dragon Ball and you will be given a rewared too."Said the old lady as I accpted the quest and so did Russit."Now just how do you plan beating Oolong?He don't look like a pushover."She said as Bumla got an ideal in her mine.

"I have just the ideal in mind,and I'm going to need your help with it Goku ."She said as she was look at Goku.

"Okay what do I have to do?"He ask as Ii sweat drop.

"Just you two wait and see."She said with a smirk making me sweat drop.

"I got a bad feeling about this."I thought because I knew what was about to happen.

A few minutes later we saw Goku in a pink dress that made him look like Pokowatha.

"There you look good Goku what do you think Shadx?"She ask as Shadx look at Goku.

"Well I really don't think this will work what I know about this monster he not stupid he will know that not the girl."He told Bulma but she did not care.

"That where you and Russit come in if Goku is found out you two can take it from there."Said Bumla as they just sweatdrop.

"Good luck boy you will need it."Said the old lady as she gave off a smirk.

* * *

 **Mindwhile in anther part of the game**

Two Kais races characters where of the a Beerus like close on and was purple skin while the other on had blue skin,white hair and wore Whis like close.

"I can't belive we got stuck in this infrenal just had to go to is unaveres and try this forksaken game."Said the purple one.

"Hey it you your ideal my Lord don't blame me."Said the other one.

"In this from I can not us my came the god of Destruction fall into a game like I was in alpowerful from I would destory the world that made this game."He said as the other one just smiled.

"Lord Beerus it not that lease we are still a type of lower and this could be fun you heard the guy who made this if you die in here it for could have fun with this."He said.

"I think your on to something Whis. Yes I will do that I Llord Beerus the god of Destruction will defat this game one player at a time and then get to the person who made this game and kill him my I will destory this world."He said as they flew up in the air and voom out of there as fast as they could.

* * *

 **Back With Me.**

The others and me waiting for Oolong as I was looking I saw a big red monster walking on the round.

"I belive that is Oolong."I said as Oolong came to the door.

"Bulma I have a new plan."Russit said as Bulma look over to him.

"What is fight him right here and make him tell us where the other girls are."Said Russit as I spoke up.

"I would work but what about the town it would get destory in the process."I said as Russit nodded as Goku awnster the door.

"Oh my lovely Pokowatha I'm here to take you away to happy new life."He said as he approached."Pokowatha"Hhe said."I even got these flowers just for you dear."Said Oolong.

"Oh there lovely thank you."I heard Goku said in a bad girly vocie.

"Are you okay?You don't soung like your self."Said Oolong as he tried to get a look at Pokowatha's face.

I look at the big red monster as Goku went with and Russit fallow from behind.

 **Later at Oolong Castle.**

* * *

Normal Pov

Shadx and Russit had been fallowed Goku and Oolong to his flew to the top of make sure they where not spoted.

"Are you sure we not just go in right now and just kill this monster and save everyone?"Ask Russit.

"I'm we do that the game would never I would not want to be stuck in this game just find those girls."Said Shadx as they went throw a door and came to a room that was not in the beta. It had a demon on mark on it and a claw as it door open it up and he and Russit went in to find someone else was in was a human had on a red and white suit (Knid of like Asuna ware at the frist of Sword Art.)Shadx could tell she was a took off her houd to reavl long black hair and golden spoke up."What are you doing in here?"He ask her.

She did not speck but just ran past Shadx and Russit then ran far away.

"What was up with her?"Thought Shadx as they walk out of the room and kept stop and narrowed his eyes.

"Russit why did you stop?"Ask Shadx as Russit just look around.

"Something is not right."He said as Shadx then also narrow his eyes as he look around the long hallway and saw two glowing red then they heard a evil laugh.

"What was that?"Ask Russit as Shadx could not anwster a large ki black was pulled out his blade sword and block sent it back to where it had came then fired his attack down the hallway hiting the one who had fired at them.

Shadx then pull out his sword and charge down the found one of Freiza races players kind of look like Cooler but he had red eyes and Shadx could tell he had seen this player before.

"Cold!"Said Sshadx as he saw Cold on the floor trying to get got up and dusted him self off and look at Shadx.

"Well if it not Shadx.I see you ran into my little trap.I must been awhile hasn't Shadx,or should I say Hiro."Said Cold.

"What are you doing in this castle Kida?"Said Shadx as he narrowed his eyes as Cold just smirk.

"I'm here the same as you save the girls."He said.

"I don't belive where a player killer in the beta."He said.

"Oh I I recall so where you when the beta first act just like a sayain would in the manga of like you I have change.I found out Oolong has been kidnapping female he keeping the in here."He put up his sword as Russit ran to as they where about to speck they all heard a had yelled for help.

"You heard that too right?"Ask Russit.

"Yes I did we better go see who made that."Said Sshadx as they rush down stair to see Oolong had turn into a big bull and was chasceing three was Bulma,the other was that player from earlyer and the last was a random person.

"We better help them."Said Shadx as they rush into shot Oolong with ki blast making him turn around.

"Why you made me very angery!"Oolong yelled as he change into a giant."Now you and your friends will die."Hhe yelled as Goku came up from behind and told him he was a martian giant then turn into a small pig and told him to breack bourds in which he saw he was in trouble and ran away.

"Oh man I really want to fight him."Said Sshadx as Cold just smirk."What up with you?"  
"Oh nothing.I was just thinking that npc just made my job a lot more easier."He said as Shadx got in a fighting standes as Cold walk over to the girl that Shadx had save."Now I think I should just kill you now then move on to the other girls here."He said Shadx fire a Ki blast at him but he block it.

* * *

 **N:"What will happen now will Shadx and Russit stop Cold Jr. or will he and the other meet there fate find out next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Next on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Shadx:"You want win Cold."**

 **Cold:"Ha you really think you can win Shadx.I am one of the most powerful players in this game."**

 **Russit:"Everyone get out of here!"**

 **Next Time On Dragon Ball Online**

 **EP 4-Shadx VS Cold Jr/Hiro Past**

* * *

 **Me:"So what sis you think."**

 **Shadx:"I like it.I just wish he had stand with Jack and how does Hiro know this Kida guy?  
**

 **Me:"That will be exsplain in the next chapter so stay tune and review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Nappa:"Dinoton could not make it so he sent me."**

 **Vergta:"He also sent me you know Nappa."**

 **Nappa:"Vergta I did not see you."**

 **Vergta:"Anyway Nappa let get this over with where we can get to Earth and find those Dragon Ball."**

 **Nappa:"Find Dinton101 does not own Dragon Ball or Sword Art Online If he did he would make a real crossover.**

 **Figer:"Okay who tied me up and throw me in the river."**

 **Vergta:"Oh great Nappa you said he was not going to make it."**

 **Nappa:"Well that was half just get out of here.**

 **Dinoton:"Oh no you don't! "Goes super sayain."Now your going to get it!"**

 **Nappa:"Vergta let get out of here!"**

 **Vergta:"No let fight him.I will not be out class by a low class."  
**

 **Dinton:"Weil I fight Vergta and Nappa now with the Show."**

* * *

 _N:"Last time On Dragon Ball Online._

 _Shadx and Russit had aspeted the quest to fight Oolong but when they got to the Castle they found a Player had been catcher by Ooolong as so they thought or was they saved the player a Freiza Clan player showed up and attack turn out it was a Player killer from the Beta that Shadx knew name Cold Jr. Cold acted like he was just here to help but as soon as Olong was deafeated his true colors pick up the other player and and went to kill the player as Shadx then fired a ki blast this time on Dragon Ball Online._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 -Shadx Vs Cold Jr/Hiro Past**

"Oh man I really want to fight him."Said Shadx as Cold just smirk."What up with you?"  
"Oh nothing.I was just thinking that npc just made my job a lot more easier."He said as Shadx got in a fighting standes as Cold walk over to the girl that Shadx had save."Now I think I should just kill you now then move on to the other girls here."He said Shadx fire a Ki blast at him but he block it.

"Did you really think you that would work Hiro. This is not the you not learn from the last time we fought in real life."Said Cold as Shadx just stared at him in anger.

"Yes that the same look you gave me back in Tokyo when we where younger." He said with a smirk as Shadx was about to attack but Russit told him not to.

"Shadx get over did this guy do to you?"Ask Russit as Shadx just look down.

Shadx look over at Russit it a long story wich I don't have time for.I can't let him kill that Player."He said as Cold Jr smirk if you really want to know I will tell started back when we where both 10 few mouth before his mother where friends we did everything together. We where the best of the mo...what am I doing Why do I have to tell you to kill this player."Said Cold Jr as he kept walking to the player Shadx then charged as fast as he could and kicked Cold Jr in the Jr went to the his hp went down Shadx then use Kiokan and fired a Kage Kamahamaha wave at Cold Jr but he had goten up and fired death beam but Russit block it before it could hit then teleaported behind Cold to kick him in the back but he look around the room,so did Russit but he was no Shadx was about to help the girl up Cold Jr reappered and kick Sshadx in the gut sinding him into a then fired a large ki blast at Cold Jr lower his hp a little but not Jr just wacth as he wacth Russit and Cold Jr then started to think back.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Younger Hiro and Kida was running down the side walk acting like they where the characters from Dragon Ball was Goku and Kida was always this monet They where fighting the villian Freiza and was until they ran into some one who knew both of was a kid that look to be about 13 years old with orange hair and blue kid just look at both Hiro and Kida and smik then he spoke up._

" _Why don't you wacth where your going!"He said as Hiro just look at this kid."Did you hear me?"He Hiro just shook his yes as the older kid ppush him to the just wacth as this kid push got a look on his was angery he then got back up and rush at the kid and punch him right in the mouth breaking his nosie and sending the kid to the just look at his was like wacthing the Anime they love in real acted like a real would never forget this would not this was the day when his mother that happen Kida and Hiro went back Hiro took Kida home he went into his house and saw the polise where in his he ran in to see blood on floor of the living room that ran into the then saw his father talk to the police offers Hiro just saw the look on his father face to know something bad had went up to his father and ask._

" _Where Mamma?"Ask Hiro as the officers look down at the 10 year old father the went down to his hight level and just gave him a look that told him everything." no noooooooooooooo!'He cried as he ran out of the house and into the back yard._

 _For the whole week Hiro stayed home from school and for the rest of the week he stayed in his room and would not come was starting to get worried about Kida and anther kid from there school came to give them there home other kid name Kazuto. Hiro thank them but he just look then ask then to nodded,but Kida wanted to stay but Kazuto gave him a look that told he should leave so he did._

 _Hiro then pull his legs up to his face and began to next week Kida tried to help but Hiro just acted like he wanted to be alone and he lost a lot of his friends incleing Kida. All that mouth he got into a lot of of them was Kida and had started to hang around a group of older kids who was guy who was the leader of this group was the same guy who push Hiro became a bully himself and started saying mean thing about could not take it no more and walk up to Kida._

" _Well look who it little cry baby."Said the leader of the group._

" _Kida what are you doing with them?I thought we where friends."Said Hiro as he just look at Kida._

" _Me friends with big brother told me to be friends with not like I had a chose."He said a Hiro just look at his friend._

" _What are you talking about!Why did you jion Hitoshi for he has bullied you too you know."Said Hiro as Hitshi spoke up._

" _Well the reason has saw the one want to be friend with a baby like you!"Hhe said as Kida saw Hitshi hit Hiro knocking him to the ground. Hiro got back up and was about to punch him back but stop by Kida who grab his arm and flip him over his his back. Hiro yell in pain as he tried to get up._

 _Kida just look at his ex friend and smirk."You think your so big Hiro. Your nothing but a weakling."He said as he turn to leave but Hiro started to stand Kida look at was the same look he gave Hitshi that day."So your going to get up are you?"He ask as Hiro charge at Kida but he miss then ran to him and made his hand into a fist and punch Hiro in the face sinding Hiro back at the then started kicking Hiro in the gut making him cried in tried once again to get up but could saw he was taken to long and join into the push Hiro back down and step on his arm._

" _You think I would let you get away with punching with me?"He ask started crushing Hiro cried out in pain as Kida started crushing the other would have broke them if Hiro father had not been ask to come to the school and when he got there he had stop the and the others then ran away,but Kida turn around and saw that look that Hiro gave him._

 _End Of Flashback._

* * *

"Shadx!Wacth out!"Yelled Russit as Cold Jr was about to fired anther Death Beam at Shadx Shadx got out of the way and the beam hit the castle wall making a hole in the wall.

Shadx then pulled out his sword and charge at Cold Jr pull out a large sword and charge at sword clash againt each other making sparks go everywhere. Shadx was about to us a super move but Cold Jr us his sword and cut Shadx face making him angeryer. Shadx hp went down a did not care all he cared about was so angry at Cold he lost contrll and unless his rage at then us Terra Destroyer and hite the ground making a large hole in the Cold had been Russit look and saw that Cold Jr was not was breathing hard as he look around but he saw no one. He then close his eyes and tried to feel for him and he was weaken by Shadx but not must. Shadx then open his eyes to wacth Cold Jr appear in frount of him and kick him in the head making Shadx fly into anther wall making anther hole into hp was almost in the Jr walk up to him.

"I wish it did not have to end like this my old friend. But I just the kind of person I am."Said Cold Jr as Shadx just look at Cold Jr. as Russit fire a Big Bang Attack and it hit Cold Jr Shadx saw what Russit was about to to and did a Solar Flare blinding both Russit and Cold Jr He then got the player and Russit then got out there and went back into the went back to the woman who gave them the quest and got the reward and left the told Russit goodbye and they went there separate had left the pass out players at the town to be so as he left the salfty of the town Cold Jr appear right infrount of smirk.

"Did you really think you could get away from me Shadx. "He said with a smirk then he saw the look on Shadx face."Don't worry Shadx I'm not here to fight to tell you the next time we meet I will kill you."He said as he flew Shadx look off into the sky as he begain to think when he first started playing the beta.

 _Flashback._

* * *

 _It was the first day of the Hiro was every excited He put the game in and got on his bed and yelled Link then went into the game._

" _ **Wecome to Dragon Ball me be the first to welcome you."** Said the vose as Hiro just look around the room." **Please enter our gender and name you wish to be identified as."** It said as Shadx wrote male and wrote the name Shadx down." **There are six races you can play as Sayains,Half-Sayians,Human,Andriods,Freiza Clan,and Nameks."** It said to him._

" _What should I be?There are so many races I could pick I think I will pick the sayain race."He thought as he wrote it thought it was down but the voise came back and said._

" _ **Now what are your attack?"** It ask as he wrote down Kage Kamehamaha,Terra Destroyer, and Kage Shin Ryuu and Solar Flare." **Now it time for you to enter on last does your character look like?''** It had ask him as Hiro thought about it._

 _Hiro gave his character a black gi and black gave him a Teen Gohan like hair and black thougt it was pretty cool he then press the voice came back and said. " **You can now be teleported to the Town of luck Player."** It said as Hiro was teleported to the Mount Palza._

" _I can't belive it.I'm really in the game."Said Shadx as he look around the city as he walk throw the look at all the shops and all the thing in there._

 _As Shadx look around he came upon this guy who had a quest for him to Shadx had to do was kill 100 did it in a few that one quest Shadx was level up fast._

 _Be was quickly becoming one of the best players in DBO. Shadx was ask to join one of the said guild was base on Frezia Planet Trade Organization. Shadx had fun in it at how he was a knew what he had to do and it was no big deal until he learn who the leader of the group really was it was Hitshi the same kid who us to bully Shadx when he was Ten years Old._

 _Sshadx tried to leave but Hitshi right hand man a Frezia race name Cold Jr challenge Shadx to a fight and if he win Shadx could leave but if Shadx lose he would have to stay. Shadx and Cold Jr went to the fighting and Cold Jr got in to fighting Hitshi avatar who was a Freiza Clan name smirk as be began to speck._

" _You all know the rules the one who is knock out of the ring, or is knock out get this started Began!'He said as he turn around and went to his set._

 _Shadx flew up in the air ,but so did Cold Jr. Shadx then fired a ki blast at him but Cold Jr block it then Cold vanshies and reappeared right behind Shadx and chop him in the went falling to the ground as Cold Jr teleaported right in frount of him and kick him in the went flying back into the air trying to get a hold of him he did he started to charge up and fried a Kage Kamahamaha at Cold Jr with made his HP go down but not Jr just smirk as he look at he saw a look on Shadx Jr thought he had saw it it hit him it was Jr just smirk._

" _So Hiro your in the game too."He said as Shadx just look at Cold._

" _How do you know my real name?"Ask Shadx as Cold just smirk._

" _Are you telling me you have not figer it out Hiro see how we us to be the best of friends."Said Cold as Shadx eyes widen._

" _Kida!"He yelled._

" _Yes Shadx it all this time we meet again.I gest I can finsh what I started all those year ago."Hhe said as he began to charge up."Now you sayain monkey your going to feel the wrath of the Freiza Clan!"He yelled as he started to say something."Nova Death Canon!"He yelled as a perple ki blast started to from in his hand a the blast came out and started to head streat for teleaport out of there and right behide Cold Jr and round house kick him right in the lower back sending him into the then use Terra Destroyer and punch the ground and made a earthquake that hit Cold and lower his hp a Jr just smirk and said"Did you really think that would may of made me weaker Hiro but I have a still where when I get at a lower hp I can yes my old friend now it time for you to lose."He said as he use Death beam but then teleaport behind him again and use a move he never really thought about using before the one he created when he enter into the Kage Shin Ryuu. Shadx got in a stance and started to chat.._

" _ **Kage!'**_ _He yelled as a shadow aura appear around him. "_ _ **Shin!"**_ _Shadx Yelled as the Shadx started to change into what look like a finger of a spirit."_ _ **RYUU!"**_ _Shadx finsh as the Shadow Spirit from into a dragon that kind of look it Shenron and from around then made it let lose a big blast from it mouth witch destroyed the arena,but Cold Jr was still standing there with a low Hp but he was not HP stated to rise once then smirk as he yelled out his a final was Ddeath Beam this hite Shadx and sent him flying out of the then decleared Cold the Hitshi also let Shadx leave._

" _What you can't be serious Frostbite I won!"He said as Frostbite just look at Cold Jr._

" _I have saw the skill in Hiro and he has proven to be a strong if it had not been for your hack skill you would have you are free to do what you wish ,and I am sorry how I treated you when you where younger."He said as Shadx Cold Jr just look at Shadx and smirk._

" _The next time we meet Shadx I will kill you."He said as Shadx just rolled his eyes."No I mean it not in the game in real life."Said Cold Jr as Frostbite just look at Cold Jr._

" _Cold Jr you are here by kick put of the group."He said._

" _What!Why?"He had ask him._

" _This is just a game Cold you know the ruled of the guild we may be base on the Planet Trade Organization but threatening to kill someone in real life if not aloud and hacking is not aloud I reporting you to the Game Mmaster."Said Frostbite as Cold Jjr look at Shadx and then flew off."Like I said Shadx sorry for everything I did to you.I had been going throw something back then like you forgive me and let be friends."He sak._

 _Shadx thought for a monet and then smiled as he took out his hands and said."I think I would like that."He said a he shook his hand and then told them goodbye._

" _Hitshi are you sure to just let him was one of our best fighters."Said anther player._

" _I going to only get stronger and become the best player in the beta and when he does I want to fight him."He said as he turn around._

 _END OF FLASH BACK._

* * *

Shadx had made it to the next town where his next quest would start...

* * *

 **N:"Shadx has beaten Cold Jr for will happen next?What will this death game have in store for our hero find out next time Chapter of Dragon Bball Online.**

 **Next Time On Dragon Ball Online**

 **Shadx:"Since this game began three mouth have went by and two thousand people have died so all this time none of the player have been able to deafeat the floor boss say he has got even harded.**

 **Banji:"Okay People!Now everyone here let get this meeting started .**

 **My name is Banji and in this game the job I rolled is knight."**

 **Guy:"Dude ,there no jobs system like that in this game.**

 **Shadx:"So you guys think I used to be a 's not cool to put me in with those noobs.**

 **Kaper:"What did you say."**

 **Kaper:"Then your worst then a beta-tester your a cheater,that what you are.**

 **Guy:"Be a beta -tester and a cheater he a beater."**

 **Next time one Dragon Ball Online**

 **Chapter Five– Beater**

* * *

 **Me:"Well that the end to this Chapter and we learn a little about Hiro past but will we learn next time?"**

 **Shadx:"To never tie you up and throw you in a river."**

 **Me:" and Nappa learn not to do pleace review and see you next Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me:"It me with the next Chapter and here to help me is Lord Beerus him what do you think of this story so far?"**

 **Beerus:"What are you talking to me you little mortal Ii was not listening?"**

 **Me:"Yes I was I ask if you like this story."**

 **Beerus:"Oh that story.I can't belive you made me get trap in that video game.I think I will just destory you right now then your world."**

 **Me:"No Beerus beside your not real so how would you do that."**

 **Beerus:"I have my was."**

 **Me(Sweatdrop):"Where Whis when you need him.I do not own Dragon Ball or Sword Art I run for my life here chapter 5.**

* * *

 **N:"Last Time on Dragon Ball Online**

 **Shadx had to faces his past when he fought againt his ex friend Kida who had become a player killer. When Hiro and Kida was younger they where friends up to when his Hiro mother died but when it happen Hiro grew apart from his friend Kida. Kida join up with the bully who us to Bully them and he became hateful and begn to hate could not take it anymore. When the Beta started Hiro created his avatar Shadx and quickly became one of the best players in DBO and so got invited to one of the best guilds in the game a guild bace on Freiza Planet Trade he had fun at first but he soon lead who lead the guild it was the same kid who us to bully tried to leave but one of the guild member would not aloud it so he challenged him to a fought and lost but the leader let Shadx leave and kick the one know as Cold Jr out of the guild. This time On DBO**

* * *

 **Chapter 5-The Beater**

"Since the game began ,a whole 3 mouth has gone by and two thousand people have died so fat none of the players have been able to beat Pilaf witch is weird if you ask say he has goten a lot harder then in the Beta.I use to be a beta-tester and I tired to fight him and he was not in his normal lair.I don't even know were his new lair today,finally ,we're having a meeting to figure out how to find and defeat Pilaf the Floor one Boss.I'm kind of hope that my sister and friend will be there.

Shadx had arrive at the meeting and saw his sister and also saw Russit and Emerald with two other people. And two other people he did not know but they did look for formilar to he was looking around he heard someone speak was a Namek.

"Okay people1Now that everyone's one here ,let get this meeting away I want to thank everyone for to see name is Banji and the job I rolled u is knight!"He the as Everyone turn to him as Shadx heard what sound like Jack voise.

"Dude,there;s no job system in this game!'Shadx heard Jack say.

"Will you guys be quite!You guys want to hear this or not?"He yelled."Right anyway here is the party found at a they say he has found the Dragon Balls we need to to get there ,we need to befat the boss and make it to Floor next step is we have to tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beganing at MT Palza that it is possible to beat this game."He Emerald spoke up.

"I get that but why did you call us here?"He ask him.

"Fact is it's our duty as the most caplbe players here do you agree or not?!Okay glade glad to hear you're all with me on this ,now let's figere out how to beat the off we'll team up into six parties of six.A typical party doesn't stand a chance against a floor need a raid group made up of multiple parties even for a boss like Pilaf."He sai as Everyone started to from was left out until he saw the same girl he help save from Cold Jr just setting he went over to her.

"You got left out ?"He then she look up at him.

"Not even.I wasn't left 's just everyone seems like they's already friends."She said as Shadx nodded.

"So you're solo too?You want to form a party with me?"He ask her but it did not look like she wanted to at first until Shadx spoke up heard the guy Pilaf is a lot harder then he was last time witch I find hard to believe but we can't beat him on our own,and it would only be for this fight."Said Shadx as Banji spoke up.

"All like everyone's team then..."He started to say when a rude sayain spoke up.

" Hold up a sec!My name's Kaper got that?Before we go take on Pilaf and his minons,I want to get something off my chest!We al know about two thouand people who died so far,yeah?Well some you you nedd to apologize to them right now!"He demand as Shadx just look at him then Banji spoke up again.

"Kaper ,I think I know who you referring mean the ones who were ex-beta tester,right?"The Namenke ask.

"Course I mean them!The day this stupid ass game started ,the beta guys just got up and vanished right?"He ask ask as everyone started to talk to each and Sukura just look at Kaper with a anger in there eyes."They all ditched all us beginners!They snagged all the good hunting spots and they grabbed all the easy quest too!They were the only ones getting stronger in whole time ,they've ignored us like we were nothing.I even bet there are some of them here!"He said as Shadx just look at Kaper and then at Emerald and his group."We should make them all give up their money and the items they got!They can't expest the part to trust them when they don't trust us!Why should we?!"He ask as Shadx was about to get up but then Shadx saw Russit get up.

"Can I say something?"He ask."Kaper right?I want to make sure I'm on the same say the ex-beta testers should be blamed for the rookies' deaths because they didn't help them and you want them to apologize and give up there winnings.I lwave anything out?"Ask Russit as Shadx just smirk as he wacth the sceen play out.

"No you didn't"Said Kaper as Russit pulled a small orange book.

"The item store hands these out for 's a got one ,didn't you?"He ask as Emerald also stood up and began to seek.

"I'm Emerald now Kaper where do you think who wrote the guide book?"He ask as Kaper just look at both Emerald and Russit.

"I don't know the game prgamers."He said as Russit spoke back up.

"No the ex-beta testers there listen up everyone!Everyone had equal access to this so ,alot of players died.I did not come here to point fingers at anyone.I here cause I want to learn from those players' deaths.

I'm here because I want to find out how we are gonna beat Pilaf."Said Russit.

"Okay,can we get back to the meeting now?"Ask Banji."For the boss info ,it all here-the latest issue of the guild book you just heard about."He said as everyone pull out there guide books.

"As you know his name if you you know he had two minions name Mai and Shu but from what we know now his army has grown his self has grown in not that little idiot has four health bars and when the last one turn red ,he pull out his sword call can also change his patterns of attack it for the for the distribution of loot,money will be divied equally among party that defeats the boss get the EXP:and whoever get an item to keep it."He said as everyone just look at him."Aany objection?"He ask as Shadx look look it Kaper had a problem with it but that was about it."Good!We will leave tomorrow at ten in the morning!Meeting adjourned people."He said as everyone head back to the town.

Shadx had been walk around where he ran into Jack and Sukura.

Shadx!"They both yelled as they ran over to him.

"Oh hi guy how training go with Master Roshi?"Ask Shadx as Sukura look like she want to kill Shadx for making her stay just sweat drop.

"It was help us level up fast so how you been we miss you bro."He ask as Shadx just smiled.

"I been good.I have done a lot of into a ex friend of mine but other then that I gest you heard about the meeting be careful Jack protect my sister on this quest."He said as Jack nodded as Shadx just smile."I knew I could count on you Jack anyway.I see your wearing the turttle herit school gi "He said.

"Yep he took us as his student fast."He said as Shadx just look at him ans he a]had to ask.

"He did not try anything on my sister did he?"Ask Shadx as Jack just sweatdrop.

"Yep he he learn not to real can be every scary when she want don't want to mess with here now."Said Jack as Shadx just sweatdrop.

"Well I will talk to you guys later,and Ember wacth out for Jack make sure he does not get into trouble."He ask as Sukura just smile and hug her brother and told him okay and they left as Shadx walk way and saw that girl just setting there all alone eating beard. So he went up to sat down.

"Those are pretty good,aren't they?Mind if I sit down?"He ask.

"You really think these taste good?"She ask.

" I came to this town ,Ii end up eating at least one a course I got a trick to make it better."He said as he took out what look like put it on the food."Want to try it?"He ask.

"Cream?"She ask.

"I got it back in a small village before you get want to know how you get it?"He ask her.

"Uh-uh.I apprecate the offer,but I didn't come to this town to eat good food."She had told him.

"Okay then your not a sayain or half sayain."He jock but she just rolled her eyes."Sorry about did you come here then?"He had ask her.

"So I don't lose sight of who I am."She said as she look back could teel she had been crying."I don't want to lock myself in a room in the Town of Beginning and slowly rot away.I'd rather stay the way I am til the last if a monster beats me and I die,I won't lose to this game or this world no matter by the way I never got to thank you for saveing me the other day."Said the girl.

"Oh thank thoughting of be really for tomorrow I wouldn't want a party member dying on me,so try not to die tomorrow."Said Shadx as he got up and walk away and turn back around and girl just look at Shadx before Sshadx walk offf.

"Who is this guy anyway?"She ask herself as Shadx vanshies from sight.

* * *

 **The next Day.**

Shadx and Jack parties team up with each other.

"Shadx I think we should go over the plan just one more time."Said Jack as Shadx nodded.

"Okay Jack your what I know we are the back up."Said Shadx

"No wait does that mean we had have to fight Mai and Shu that no fun."Said Sukura.

"I got it."Said the unkonw girl as Shadx began to speck once again.

"I us my sword and ki skill to knock them off there feet or there weapens up and out of the way."Said Shadx as Sukura spoke up.

"Then e go for the swich am I right Shadx?'She ask as Sshadx smiled and nodded.

"Your learning a lot aren't you Sukura?"Hhe ask.

"Well I did learn from Master Roshi."She said as the girl spoke up.

"What a swich?"She ask as Shadx and the others turn to her.

"Okay level with us you ever been in a party have you?"Ask Shadx and both his friends.

"Uh-huh."She said as they enter the tower.

* * *

 **Minwhile at the top of the tower**

A now taller Pilaf was setting on his Mai and Shu walk into the throne room.

"My Lord one of the scouts have pick up insureds in the tower."Said Mai as she bowed.

"Is that so?Then I know what we must out that monkey who tried to stop me the first will kill those pest."Said Pilaft as Shu spoke up.

"But my Lord how do you know he will do the friend might ecaspe and turn him back to normal?"Said Shu as Pilaf smiled.

"That want happen my friend seeing how I put them in just do what I say or I will throw you two to the monkey!"He demand his minmons as they went to the boss chambers and just as Shadx and co got there at the door.

* * *

 **Outside the Boss Chambers**

"Listen up everyone.I've only got one thing to say to win!"He yeled as the door open up to see Mai and Shu was the only on standing there."You got to be kiddnng your the only grunts that came?"Ask Banji.

"Trust us we are the only thing you can handle right fill our wrath!"They yelled as they pulled out there guns.

"Commence attack!"He yelled as everyone startrd to boy was they beating Mai and Shu they had no chose to call for back thound of solder came flooding in."Squads A and C swith in!"He said as they did what they where told and killed 100 0f them."Here come the next wave B block!"He said as the B squad block the attacks."Everyone ,when you fall back and flank them!"He said as the ki blast went everywhere and the lager guns as he told the rest to keep the minions off of them.

"Yeah you got it!"He yelled as Shadx took out his sword and slice on of the minons in Sukura blast one of there brains out."Swich!"He said as Jack and the girl began to attack.

"Where on it!"They said as they killed the rest,but Shadx saw something was not right as Pilaf walk out on a balicany.

"You have done good so far I'm afeared this I where you die."He said with a smirk.

"You may of got biger Pilaf but your still the same weak monster you always where."Said Banji as they hard something sounded like a gaint monkey.

"What was that?"Ask the girl.

"I don't know said Jack."But what ever it is I do not like it.

"I don't think my new friend like where you are saying."He said with a smirk."Oh and I don't think those little guide books are going to help you know."He said as everyone just look up at the monster."See there one this that was add to this boss fight.I'm not the boss of the floor anymore!"He said with a smile as he told Mai and Shu to let lose the monster.

The door was open and out of the darkness peered two red could feel the breath of something that was in there.

"No it can't be."Said Shadx.

"What is it?Shadx what wrong"Ask Jack and Sukura.

"I was hopping this was just a rumor but I heard they where going to add this fight but I was not is Goku guy."Said Shadx as everyone watch the monster walk out of the giant door way to reveille a Great Ape.

Kaper just smirk and said.

"See the beta -testers did not tell us anything about this."He said as Russit spoke up.

"That because this was not in the beta test but it look like his HP bar is still the same."He said as The Great Ape became to attack.

As everyone was about to attack Banji said.

"Stay back I got this.!"Hhe yelled as he cared for the giant monkey.

"I thought the plan was foreverone in the group to surround it!"He said as Banji started to attack the monster with a ki then us one of his super move a move call Special Beam attack brought down on of it hp bars."There something wrong about the beta this fight was just like the Anime you fought Pilaf until Oolong made his wish but it look like in this Pilaf got to make his wish.I wish Ii ….No wait I have to stop this."He thought as he wacth the Great Ape start to charge knew he had to do something or Banji would die so he yelled."Wait Stop!"

But it did noting Banji was still fighting got him to his last heath bar but then thing chace for the wrost the Great Ape pick up Banji and throw him into a from the sound of it it was Hp was almost he was faiding fast.

"Banji!"Yelled Shadx as he ran over to him."What where you thinking?"He ask as Shadx heard him specking.

"You know Shadx-you were a beta-tester too,were't you?"He said weakly.

"You were after the Last Attack Bonus-the rare 're just like me a beta test."Said Shadx.

" Please...you have to...save Goku ...and...defeat him ...for everyone here!"He said as he stould but and turn to Pilaf.

"Pilaf I want let you get away with are going down."He yelled as sparks went very he think.

" _When this death game started the only thing I could think about how me and friends and only us where going to surviveNothing else."_ He thogut as he rember what he told Emerald.

" **Take care.I'll be seeing you Emerald."** He thought as the attack The Great Ape with a power ki blast.

'' _But you weren't like that, never abandoned the other players.I even did that to my own brought the together,You led everyone and you fought tried to accomplish something I couldn't."_ He thought as he he lose a power kick to the Great ape. As Jack,Sukrua ,and the girl began to attack too.

"We'll go too!"They all said.

"Oky 'll hit him just lik we did with the minions!"He said he said as he us his sword and cut the Ggreat Ape Arm."Swich Jade and Jack!"He yelled as they did and Jade use a move called Solar Blast wicth is kind of like Solar flare and Kamahamaha wicth hurt the Great it was the Great Ape turn to attack he pick up Shadx and Jade and throw them but there hp only went down a little but it was still anuoth where they could be easily ran up to them

".We can hold Goku off until your helth's back up."He said as Shadx just smiled and said.

"You got it."He said as he eat a sensu bean and gave one to Jade and she ate it and they where back up."Now let do this come one Jade!Help me beat Goku aim for tail!"He said.

"You got it!"She said as she did destro disk and Shadx us his swod and cut off Goku started to change back and everyone seem then noice he got the Last Attack look in his item box and saw it was a black jacket.

"We did it as Bumla,Yamcha,and Oolong came out of the prisen and got Goku and walk Pilaf turn back to normal and ran away but no one noice.

"Nice job."Said Jade as Russit spoke up.

"That was some skills you -today's victory is thank to you all."Said Russiot.

"No"Said Shadx who did not want the think.

"Yeah!You rock he Sshadx no wonder he that strong."Some said and Kkaper heard that.

"Stop cheeering!Why'd you do "Ask Kaper.

"What?"Ask Shadx.

"You heard me why did you let Banji die?!"He ask with anger in his eyes.

"Let him die?""Ask Shadx.

"That what I you are who I think you are you knew about Pilaf not being the boss could have told us!Banji would have stood a chance..."He said as Shadx just look at everyone."He wouldn't have die."

Then some else spoke up.

"I know why he knew!He is Shadx he was a beta-tester!Think about it he was the best player in the beta think about knew the boss was not knew and kept it from us!"He said then some else spoke up.

"Hey I bet he's not the only beta-tester here!Come on ,show youselve!"That player yelled.

" _That is bad...at this rate..."_ He thought as as he thought what Banji had ask him.

" **For everyone here..."**

"Hey !Calm down!'Said Russit as everyone look like they where out for bllod.

As Shadx stood up and put the long jacket out of his item box and smirk and becam to speck after he put it on.

"So ,you guys think ,I used to be a beta 's not cool to put me in the same group with those noonbs."He said as Jack look at Shadx and look down and saw what he was doing.

"What are you saying?"Ask Kaper.

"You heard of the thousand people who scored a slot in DBO's beta were were so green,they didn't even know how to level up."He said as he put on the jacket."Even you guys are better then they me,I'm nothing lie those guys the beta I was one of the only people who made it to Freiza floor with is on one of the higher floors of this game.I know a buch of other thing than you can than any info broker."He said as Kaper spoke up again.

"What!If that true the your worse then a beta tester!Your a cheater,that what you are!"Said Kaper as someelse spoke up.

"He's a beta tester and a cheater!He a Beater!"They said as Shadx just smirk.

"Beta.I like the sound of that .Okay you can call me a don't confuse me with those beta -tester anymore."He said as he walk past Jack and his sister."Jack."He said.

"Yes Shadx."He said.

"Take care of my sister make shure she stay alive in this gave and I want you to do something else."Said Shadx.

"What is it?"He ask.

"There a guild lead by that guy I meet in the Town of Begaining I want you to go you them and join guys will be safe."He said as Jack nodded as Shadx started to leave the Jade stop Shadx.

"Wait!'She yelled Shadx stop.

"What do you want?"Ask Shadx.

"When we where fighting Goku,you called me by my name?"She just smirk and turn to her and said.

"I wasn't trying to be I mess up the pronunciation?"He ask.

"How'd you even know it?"Ask Jade.

Shadx point to the party menu.

"If you look right about here you will see three more HP gauge uder one next to your is mineMy name is writen right next to said as he wacth her her it.

"Sh-ad-x."She read. "ShadxShadx is your name."She said.

"Yeah."He said.

"I'm so was there the whole time and I never knew."She said.

"You can become powerful here on your if the day comes when someone invites you to join a guild,don't turn them down,'cause there're limit to what a solo player can do."He said as he end the party and walk away.

"But ,you're solo."She said as she watch him fly away.

* * *

 **N:"Shadx has gain a new title Beater and now that Jack and Sukura has join up with Emerald thing are about to become a lot more hardwe for ours they make it through this Death out next Chapter of Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Next time On Dragon Ball Online.**

" **So the the world tourment if about to start is it."**

" **Maybe I can get training from master Roshi."Said Shadx.**

" **Thank for the help back what your level anyway?"**

 **Shadx:"Level 20."**

" **Hey your at out level."**

" **No wait it a trap guys!Hurry!Lt get out of here!"**

 **Next Chapter 6-The round to the World Tourament /Red Nosed Reindeer.**

* * *

 **Beeru:"That chapter did not even have me in it."**

 **Me:"Good he forgot about him being in the Bbeerus trust I waiting for the right moment to put you back in it."**

 **Beerus:"You better make it soon of say good by to you world Dintoon101."**

 **Me(Sweatdrop):"Where is Whis where you need him .Please review and had a good I need to get out of here before Beerus kills me."**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me:"I'm back and to day I have brought a gest who said he would kill me if he did not show up in this part you know him and love hate Goku so don't say his sayain name here is Brolly."**

 **Brolly come flying out in his first from.**

 **Me:"So Brolly how have you been other world for you?"**

 **Brolly:"What do you think I'm in Hell."**

 **Me:"So the trip was ruff on you.I see."**

 **Brolly:"What do you reason I came here.I just wanted to tell Kakarot I want to battle him again."**

 **Me:"Really do I have to call him in here."**

 **Brolly:"Yes or I will you and your family."**

 **Me(Sweat drop):"Find."Pick up the phone and call Goku. _"Hey Goku."_**

 _ **Goku:"Hey Dinoton what up?"**_

 **Me:"I need you to come to this new chapter and fight someone or this person will kill me."**

 _ **Goku:"Find I'll be right over. And why we are at it Dinoton does not own Dragon Ball and Sword Art Online. He only own Shadx, Ember,and Jack. Now on with the show.**_

* * *

 **N:"Last Time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Shadx had went to a meeting call by a Namek name Banji and they from Parties and went to fight the evil Pilaf but when they got there it turn out he was not the boss of this floor but Goku Great Ape from try to him himself but he was killed Shadx then fought againt the monster and with the help of his friend he defeated The Great Ape,but a Saiyan name Kaper thought Shadx let Banji die and Shadx gain a new title a he once again left on his own This thime on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **CHARACTER 6-The Road to the World Tournament/Red Nose Rain Deer.**

 **Shadx Pov**

It has been mouths sent we had defeated Floor one and sent then we have went on to clear more fought in the world tournament ,we beat the Red Ribbon army. Now we are to the next world tournament saga on the the 11th floor where I meet up if with a guild who called the self The Oblivion.I had help them out became friends with them,They where made up 5 Leader was a Android name Rayon.

Then where was there was a human name Sueshi who seem to be the lowest level of the group.

The next member was a Sayain name Keel from what I could tell he was the thife of the group.

Next there was a Friza Clan name Icecube.

And the last member was Nemake name Itar.

They where a nice group too,but from what Ii could tell they need all the help they I help them out on one of there on the back to where they where stay.

"Here to us,The Oblivion"He said as he rase up a glass."Cheer to everyone."Said Keel.

"Cheers"Everyone as Shadx just wacth everyone and he said.

"Here to the World Tournament that coming up."He said as he took a drink of his glass.

"I almost for got that comeing up again."Said anther member as Shadx just nodded as Keel spoke again.

"I got 's to the guy who save our lives!"Hhe said as Shadx just smiled.

"To Shadx."Said Everyone.

"Uh...Cheers,guy."Said Shadx.

"Thanks."Said Rayon.

"Yeah thank."Said Icecube.

"You gave us back there."Said Keel.

"Thank you so much."Said Sueshi.

"Oh, it's cool."Said Shadx as he smiled at them.

"I can tell you how scared I it made me so happy when you came to save us,I...'She said to Shadx.

"Oh well."Said Shadx as he put his hand behind his back as Rayon spoke up to Shadx.

"Uh,Shadx sir."He said.

"What?"Ask Shadx.

"I hope I'm not out of line asking ,but I was wondering what level you are at?"He ask as Shadx just look down.

"I'm at level 20."Said Shadx.

"Really?You're at our level and still a solo 're an inspiration ,sir."Said Rayon to Shadx as Shadx look over at him.

"Rayon,I'm not your being solo means I'm always hunting enemies out in the not very efficient."Said Shadx as Rayon just nodded as Rayon spoke up.

"Oh.. in that case,I hate to spring this on you here but ..if you want ,we'd love to have you in our only strong fighter is Itar and he the only one we can put out front right then we have Sueshi over here."He said as Shadx look over to her."I was thinking of having her also be on the fount thing is ,she 's not sure she could handle you join us ,maybe you could teach her a thing or two."Said Ryaon as Sueshi spoke up.

"Oh come on I'm not that useless."She said as Rayaon just look over to her.

"Um..."He said to say.

"Seriously,you can't just put me up front and expect me to know what to do.I'd be terrified."She said as Itar spoke up.

"It no big deal Sushi ,just us that sheild you found the other the only reason we want to put you on the front line."Said the Nemanke as Sueshi just look at him.

"Yeah since I can remember you've always been a scaredy-cat."Said Rayon as Sueshi look Rayon turn to Shadx.

"We always joke around like in real life ,we all go to the same high school and are members of the computer if you worry about fitting in with us,don' far as I'm concerned,you're already part of our group right?"Ask Rayon.

"Mmhmm."Said everyone.

"Well...I'm thank for the offer.I'll do it."Said Shadx as he smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Normal Pov

20th Floor

Shadx knew with the tournament growing near the guild would had to get stronger. Shadx took them on a lot of quest to level them took them to a dungeon he knew that would rise his hp.

"Sueshi get back I got this"!Yelled Shadx as a Monster was coming right for her.

"Oaky Shadx!"Said Sueshi as Shad low off on of the arms of the monster

"Irk come on!Swithch out!"Yelled Shadx as Shadx fell back and the Nemanke nodded.

"Got it!"He yelled as the monster charge at them and with a Special Beam Canon on the monster and killed it. And he leveled up."All right!'He said as everyone got around him.

"Congrats ,man!You totally owed us,sucker!"Said Leek.

As they left they dungeon and sat up a was eat well Rayson was read a newpapter.

" The Assault Team made it through to floor 's amazing!"Said Shadx look up and over at him."Hey Shadx.?"He said

"What is it Rayson.?"He ask

"What the heck does the Assailt Team have that we don't?"Said the Android as Shadx stop eating and look over at Rayson.

"Well,access to information?With that,they can find out the eastest way to get EXP, and they don't share that info."Said Shadx as Rayson put done the new paper and said.

Yeah ,you're probably I think what really sets them apart is willpower"He said as Shadx just look at him.

"What do you mean?"He ask.

"I guess what I mean is they have will to stick out for their friends,or any player for that truth is,I like to think we have the same kind of drive,even though we still need a said our first priorty is looking out for each someday ,if we get strong enough,we'll jion the elites in the Assault we want be low class warriors."Said Rayson as Shadx smiled.

"That is a good goal to remember even a low class can defeat a elite if he work Shadx.

"I don't know ,I guess..."He said as Shadx and Rayson heard someone coming.

"Leek:"Hey ,Leader! "Said Leek as he grabe Rayson from behide and said."Give me some luck!"He said as he was try to rub Rayson hair.

"Hey come on!"Cried Rayson as the rest walk up behind him.

"So ,you really think we can be as strong as the Z Fighter or The Shadow Fighters?"Ask Itar.

"Yeah,what if I do?Nothing with setting our sights high. But we have to be level thirty first."Said Rayson.

"That's impossible!"Yelled Suehi as Rayson spoke up.

" _I like way of thinking the Oblivion can level up fast and get to the front lines,his ideals could change the elitist attitude of the Assault Team._ "Thought Shadx as he smiled then his smil turn into a frown as it sould his real was level 40.

* * *

 **Timeskipe.**

Back at place where they where stay.

Everyone was setting on the bed as Rayson was specking.

" I have an announce to our latest hunt in the field, we've got 200,00 zenis."Said Rayson as everyone just loo up at him.

"Wow!"He said.

"Buying a house of our own dooesn't seem like such a pipe dream anymore."Said Itr.

"Good idea!"Said Rayson.

"I know ,we should upgrade Suehi equipment."Said Icecube.

"Uh-uh.I'm fine with what I have."Said Suehi.

"Oh,come on!You know ,it's not fair to make Shadx be out in front forever."Said Leek as Sueshi look over at Shadx.

"I'm sorry."She said.

"Don't worry about me.I'm cool with it."Said Shadx.

"Thank ,I know switching jobs isn't as easy ,but seriously you're almost there."Said Rayson as look over to Suehi.

"Suehi ,I know swithing jobs isn't as easy,but seriously you're almost can do it!I know it!"Said Rayson.

Later that night Sshadx suck out of the went up to the 28th floor where he saw Emerald and his team fighting someone of Frezia goons.

"Emerald,Jack,Sukura."Said Shadx as he wacth them kill the goons.

Emerald us his attack Nova Canon and killed all of then look up on the hill and saw Shadx.

"Phew...What !"He trash mobs all your guys!"He said as Ruby and Sapphire nodd and so did Jack and walk up to Shadx.

"Man it;s been a while since I seen ?You doing some late night leveling or up with the icon?Did you join a guild?"Ask Emerald.

"Yeah,I guess you could say that."Said Shadx as Shadx look away.

"It all clear!We can move on."Said Jack as he saw Shadx and ran up to see him.

"Shadx buddy what cool you join a guild."Said Jack as he gave Sshadx a high five.

"Iit good to see you Jack how my sister?"He ask Sshadx smied.

"Sshe doing find she made fast friend with there something else Shadx you should know we ran into Omega again."Said Jack.

"Yes what did he want this time?"Hhe ask.

"He said he will meet you at the tournament."He said as Shadx then turn to Emerald.

"I guess I will be see ya."He told him.

" come it still bugging you?"He ask.

Jack just look at Emerald.

Shadx tepeaported back to town and got a then open it up.

" _It went off somewhere and hasn't come back 're heading to the dungeon now. Please let me know if you find anything out."_ It read as Shadx eyes widen.

"Suehi!"Shadx thought as he open anther menu up and press something on it and his night venison started he could see everything .Down a long ally way he found a foot prite. Then he ran it lead him to a bridged.

"Suehi!"Yelled Shadx.

"Shadx..."Said Sueshi as she look up to see Shadx standing there with his hand on the wall.

"Everyone's worried about you."Shadx said.

"Hey,Shadx."Said Sueshi.

"Yeach."Said Shadx.

"We should run away."She said as Shadx just look at her.

"Run away from what?"Ask Shadx.

"From this the The Oblivion and from Dragon Ball Online.?"Said Suehi as Sshadx just look at here and bent down to her.

"Suehi killing your self will not will just make this worst for your friends.

"But it not such a bad I had guts to die.I wouldn't be hiding in the town where if safe,would I.?But really,why can't we just leave?"Ask Suehi."Why do we have to die,when it just a 's the point of going through this?"She ask.

"Yeah there is no point I guess."Said Shadx.

"I'm so scared.I haven't been able to sleep lately."She said as Shadx put his hand on her hair and said.

"Your not going to die."He said as he look at her.

"Really?How can you be so sure about that?"Said Suehi.

"The Oblivion are strong enough as a guild."Said Shadx."Beside,our margin of safety is well above the you have Itra and me up ,there is no reason to be on the front line with us."He said Shadx.

"You honestly don't think I'll die?Will I make tit back to the real world?"Ask Suehi.

" 're not going to 'll 'll clear this game and go home soon."He said look at her as she started to cry.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

Shadx and Sueshi had made it back to the guild and both went to there rooms.

Shadx was looking throw his skills when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in He said as Suehi hold a pillow and a blanket and she was smileing.

"I'm sorry.I can't seem to get to sleep."Said Suehi as Shadx told her to get in bed.

Shadx lade there awake while she was was in deep thought.

" _If I stay in this guild ,she'll be we'll all make it back to the real world must be a lot of player like her,who're afraid of dying in still ,they laugh,and cry and try to live as best they can.I have never thought about it like that before."He thought as Suehi woke up and turn to Shadx._

"Shadx?"She ask.

"It's okay.I promise you're going to survive."Said Shadx as he look at her and the thought.

"Mmhmm."She said as she fell back to sleep.

" _And no matter what,I promise I'll protect all of you."_ thought Shadx as he went to sleep.

* * *

 **The next moring**

"Okay,I'm heading out."He said as he put his finger on his head and he teleported away to the Town of else was just standing there in the city.

"I can't believe it?I never thought buying a house would be so exciting!"Said Iceube.

"You know you sound like a old man right?"Ask Leek.

"Hey,while Rayson off buying the house ,what do you guys say go and raise some extra cash?"Said Itra.

"On then we can buy furniture and money for the Tournament."Said Suhi.

"We could go up to Planet every Floor I heard there a lot of money there."Said Leek.

"We should stick to our usual hunting spots or we could just have Master Roshi to train us."Said Shadx knowing the Planet Vergta level was one of the hardest in the game.

"But there we can make more faster."He said.

"Yes at our levels,we don't have anything to worry me and you are Sayains what do you have to worry about?"Ask Leek.

* * *

 **At the Level.**

 **Shadx Pov**

We made it to the frist thing we saw when we got there was Bardock fighting Freiza made our way to the Planet and walk through the town.I saw people fighting and buying and we learn about a dungeon that was said to have a large reward in it. I tried to talk them out of going but I could went into the dungeon and fought off a lot of Frezia goons and was way to easy for us.

"You see Shadx ,I told you this was going to be cake!We might even be able to reach the front line sooner."Said Icecube.

"That's what I'm talking ."He said as he saw a hiden door that was already open.

" _That waired who could have open it?Did someone come before we did?_ "I ask myself then we heard voise from the inside.

"A treasure chest!'Said Leek.

"No wait!It's a trap ,guys!"I yelled but it was to late and they entered."Let get out of here."I said then I heard someone.

"Well don't leave just because I'm here."Said the vosie.

I did not know what to think.I knew I knew that voise from somewhere but I could not figer it they walk out of the was a purple kai and" The Blue purple one look like he he wore Beerus closes and the blue one was wairing what Whis would wair.

"Hey I saw you two when we went fought the Great Ape."Said Shadx.

"Well you are the sayain that beat him well Whis what was his name again?"Ask The Purple one ask.  
"I believe his name is Shadx Lord Beerus."Siad Whis as Beerus just look at the group.

"Well Whis I think they will do."He said with a smirk.

"There names as Beerus and weair why would they name there self after those two?"I thought but then I thought about some people had name there self Goku or other names.

"What do you two want?"Ask Leek and Icecube.

"The samething everyone's want the way home.I belive the only way to do that is to kill everyone I meet."He said as he smirk and fired a ki blast at Shadx but it miss.

"We need to get out of here!"I yelled as everyone tried to teleport out of there but could not.

"What going on?"Ask Icecube.

"Inest Tanmisson is not working."Said Sueshi.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"Yelled Leek as Beerus fired a ki blast at him killing him.

"One down four to go.I think I will take out the Namek next."He said as he got ready .Then he fired at Itra and he fell over dead.

"Leek,Itra!No!Your going down!"He yelled as he rush in at Beerus bit Beerus just smrik and killed him with his new claw like hands.

"Well Whis it look like we only have to of them left.A little human,and a saiyan it look like I'm going to start likeing this game after all."Said Beerus as I just look at Beeru with anger in his eyes.

Then he heard Sueshi cry.

"Shadx!'Syelled.

"Suehi!"I yelled.

"Shadx"She yelled

"Suehi" I Yelled.

"..."I saw Sue mouth something but I could not make out what she was saying/Then She died.

Beerus walk up to me and said.

"Well Shadx I will sare you for now I see you almost as good as Goku from my world,but the next time we meet know this I will destoery you and your world."He said as he walk out and then Whis walk up to me and told me there may be a way to bring them back but I would have to talk to Master Roshi.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

"And that why I came to you Master Whis guy told me you know how to bring back them."I ask Master old man thought then he told me.

"Well this is new to the game it was not in the 's a first-time I know is that tonight on Chirstmas Eve,the Event is going to 's called Nicholas the should but under a fir tree major guilds are searching everwhere for the tree as we speek."Said the Old man."Now my boy you are not going solo are you?"Ask Roshi.

* * *

 **TimeSkip**

I then walk into Master Roshi house and sat down.

 _"In this world not even the Dragon Balls can bring you back to life.I heard rumor you beat this boss,he'll drop a item that can.I'm going alone no matter what Master Roshi told I will probably die one will see me,no one will will be left behind."He thought the he thought back._

" _ **You're a beater!You had no right to be with us!"Said Rayaon as he turn around and clim up on the rail they where standing by.I could not belive what I was see he then jump off.**_

' _That right ..it my arrogance kill you ,all of only I hadn't kept my ture level as a player secret from everyone.I have to figer out a way to beat Nicholas,the I can revive then,I'll find out what she was trying to tell if it turn out she was sursing me ,fine,I will accept it!'I thougt as I then fly off the Island and where the tree started to walk throught the cold found the portal to where the dungeon was ,and went through I saw Emerald and the other appear right infrount of me._

"What up?Emerald ask me.

"You fallowed me?"I had ask him then Jack spoke up.

"What do you think we would let you die out there."He ask.

" are after the revival item,aren't you?"Emerald ask.

"Yeah I am."I told him as Sukura spoke up.

" don't be risking your life for some rumor that could turn out to be you can't be m

essing around in this death your HP hite Zero that it."She told me as I look down.

'Shadx listen I know what happen but..."He stated to say when Emerald spoke up.

"Jack let him go."Said Emerald as he just look at me and Jack.

"But he could join us we can't just let him die it's suiced."He said but Emerald just smrik.

"He has made up his mine Jack there no talking him out of if there was he would still do this."He said as Jack just look down.

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

"Then I gest we have no chosie up to fallow you."Said Jack as Shadx just smiled just as a group of fighter walk through the where made of Sayains,Human,Namek,and called there self the Z Fighters.

Sukura got into a fighting polsion.

"It the Z Fighters!"Said Sukura just as anther group should one was made up Races and knew who they was the Planet Trade saw someone he had not seen since the beta it was Frestbite.

"I heard what happen Shadz I came as fast as I have out backs."He said as they got ready to fight the other guild.

"Wacth out they'll do anthing thing for a rare item,no matter how shady."Said Frostbite as everyone nodded and got ready to fight.

"Thank you."Thought Shadx.

"Shadx you get to the will take on these guys!"Said Emerald as he charge fire a Nova Ball at the Z fighters, but it miss.

"No away Im leaveing you guys here."Said Shadx.

"Brother just can hold the Z Fighters get going!"Yelled Sukura as Sshadx started to turn to got and Frostbite lead there two guilds into battle.

* * *

 **With Shadx.**

Shadx had made it to the treWhen he walk right up to it he started to heard bells and then he saw Dragon Ball like things start a ginat red dragon fell out of the sky..

" **I am Nicholas the wish for the first you must past my test young must fight me to prove you are the one."** Said the Dragon as Shadx got ready for anything.

"Let go this."He said as the Dragon just look at Shadx with his red eyes.

Both Dragon and Sayain charge at each took out his sword and slice at the Dragon Hp Dragon blow it frost breath at Shadx but Shadx got out of the way and kick the dragon in the back of the neck and lower it hp in the Dragon fell to the ground and did not do just stould there.

" **What are you waiting for young warrior kill me and take the bring your friend back from the dead."** Said The Dragon as Shadx just look at the Dragon.

"How did you know that I want to bring her back?"Ask Shadx.

"

 **I maybe a NPC ,but like the Game Master has told you this game is like being in the real world of DBZ."** Said the Dragon.

Shadx did not know what he meant by real world of Dragon Ball Z but there was one thing Shadx would never do was attack a person while they was Dragon look at Shadx and smiled.

" **That what I can have the item I must tell you it will not has been far to long sent her death.I'm sorry."** Said the Dragon as he gave the item to Shadx and he also gave him a Dragon Ball.

"What this for?"Ask Shadx.

The Dragon smiled at Shadx and told him he would know when the time he was gone.

Shadx walk back to Emerald and them who was setting on the ground after the proteal open up and Emerald saw Shadx with his head down Jack and Sukura ran up to Sshadx and saw the look on his face.

"No."Thought Sukura as Jack just nodded. Emerald walk up to Shadx.

" was to late wasn't it?"He ask as Sshadx just handed him the revival item.

"Why are you giving me this?"He as Shadx just look at him."I get it Shadx I will us it when that happens..Shadx... alive,you hear ?"He said as Sukura spoke next.

"Brother I don't care how you do alive to the end!"She said as Shadx left after saying goodbye.

* * *

 **Timeskipe.**

Shadx had made it back to Master Roshi Island and was in Master Roshi gest he saw something was in his megges was from Suehi. It read.

"Merry Christmess Shadx!By this time you hear this,I'll probably be can I explain this,let see...To you the truth ,I never really want to leave .And all I knew if Ii fought with an attiude like that,Ii would end up dying that's not anyone's 's something I have to deal ,ever since you found me ,you kept telling me I wasn't going to die,no matter what if I got killed anway?I knew that if I died,you'll blame why I decided to record this for the way ,I know how powerful you really .Ii sort of peeked when you was not looking.I wonder why weren't telling the truth about what level player you really were.I wondered why you decided to fight with us.I never figered it out know what?When I found out how strong you really were,I don't know ,it made me so happy.I so even if I die,promise me you'll go on living okay Shadx.?Stay alive,so you can see the end of this world,and find out why it was out why a weaking like me ended up out the reason you and I .That's what I like I still have still have time so...Seeing how it christmass and everything,I'll sing a song."It read as it began to play a song as Shadx just listen to it was played one more thing."Anyway Shadx.I'm so glade that I met you and that I could be with you...even for a little you."She said as it came to a close his eyes as tears started to come out of them. He layed his head down and cryed him self to sleep.

* * *

 **N:"Will Shadx get over this will he ever find out why this game was created and what did the dragon mean by the real Dragon Ball Z World find out next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Next Time on DBO.**

 **Shadx:"How long wil this take Master Roshi?"**

 **Roshi:"Alot more if you don't shut up!"**

 **Shadx:"Sshadx you can do this.?"**

 **Shadx:"Who are you?"He said to himself.**

" **Cold Jr:"Now that I kill your new friend your next!"**

 **Shadx:"Not if I can help it Cold!"Charge up at his hair started to change.**

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Chapter 7-Shadx train your heat out/The power of the Super Sayain.**

* * *

 **Me:"Brolly gone and I'm still review**


	8. Chapter 7

**ME:"Hey everyone and welcome back to Dragon Ball Online to day with me I have someone from the Anime Naruto you know his as the lazy Ninja the one the only Shikamaru."Shikamaru walk out of the portal and site down in the chair in the room.**

 **Shikamaru:"Can we get this over with this story is a such a drag."**

 **Me:"Shikamaru you think everything a drag."  
**

 **Shikamaru:"I call it like I see here was a wast of time. Beside it so boring here."**

 **Me:"At lest Lee is not here."**

 **Shikamaru:"That would be a mean Gai would be here."**

 **:"Did some say our names.?"**

 **Me:"Oh no not them."Gai and Lee came rushing out of the portal.**

 **Shikamaru:"This is a had to say there names did you?"**

 **Me:"Well you said there name."**

 **Shikamaru:"Don't drag me into this Dinoton."**

 **Gai:"Lee let show these people the power of youth!'He yelled.**

 **Lee:"Hai Gai sensai!"**

 **Me(Sweat drop):"Guys you don't have to do get out of here before you br...To late."(Gai us Leaf Heracain and brock down the fourful wall.)"Great now I have to fix this before Deadpool should up."**

 **Deadpool:"You call?"**

 **Me:"Just kill me just say the disclamers so I don't get sued.**

 **Shikamaru:"It will be a drag."**

 **Me:"Please I am begging you."**

 **Shikamaru:"Fine Dinto101 does not own Naruto,Deadpool,Dragon Ball Z,or Sword Aart does own his charather Shadx,Jack,and the other OC in this on with the Show.**

* * *

 **N:"Last time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Shadx had join a guild and became fast friends with the people in it,but on a quest to the Bardock quest line thing took a turn for the worst when a player that went by the name Beerus should up and killed everyone but Shadx right infrount of want to do something but there was nothing he after there death Shadx made his way back to Master Roshi Island and ask him for Roshi told him of a quest that would bring people back to Shadx went and Emerald guild fallow behind and Sukura tried to talk Shadx out of it but Emerald knew there was no one of the stronger guild appaered from out of no Z all hope look like it was lost Shadx old guild show up and help Emerald group fight off the Z Fighters. Shadx made his way to a tree and fought the Boss. But after the battle was over the boss told him it was to Shadx gave the item to Emerald and left and went back to Master Roshi to be train by Master Roshi for the tourment This Time On**

 **Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Chapter 7-Shadx Train your heart out/The Power of the Super Sayain.**

* * *

Shadx had been on Master Roshi Island for a while as the tournament grows near Master Roshi took Shadx under his wing and began to train would have to do the thing Goku and Krillian had gone had to deliver milk,swim away from Sharks and other new this was helping but the turtle shell he had to ware was staring to get to him. Shadx did not see the point in wearing the thing he did not need one thing he could fly and the shell was aspote to make him liter. And he had weighted close on. But he did not complain. He just wanted to get stronger to win the today was delivering milk to the city of Drator. Where he saw aot of the Players had settle into the and Roshi stop by one of the house and knock on the door.

The door open to reveal a woman she about 6,4 had blound hair and grey what Shadx could tell she was a sayain like was wearing sayain armor and her hair was cut had not seen anyone like this in his heart was beating very keep looking at Roshi nose was got hearts in his eye.

"Can I help you with something?"She ask but Shadx could not speck so Master Roshi spoke for him.

"Well hello are delivering milk to everyone in this town so here you go."Said Roshi as he went to hand her the milk,and she took it.

"Thank you."She said.

"It no problem."Said Master Roshi as he got closer to Shadx still did not say anything.

"By the way I'm Rayne."She said as Roshi just smirk.

"Nice to meet you Rayne. How about you come over to my place and we can get to know each other better."Said Roshi as his face turn all red.

"No thank you are you?"She ask Shadx as Shadx just pointed to himself.

"My Shadx is name...No I mean Shadx name is...No my name is Shadx."He said as Rayen just checkle.

"Nice to meet you Shadx.I hope we can meet again sometime."She said as Shadx wacth her close the then turn to Shadx and he look like he was in shock.

"Man your as bad as gal was checking you out and you had to go and say something like that."He said as Shadx just look down.

"Hey IT not my fault.I don't know what came over me Master Roshi."He said as Roshi just loook at Shadx.

"It look like training you for the tournament is not the only thing you need training don't worry my boy I will teach you everything I know."Said Roshi as Shadx just sweatdrop.

"Master Roshi you don't need to do that. I just need to be train for the tournament next don't have long."Said Sshadx as Roshi just look at Sshadx.

"Son rest for a while have a good time.I may be just a NPC but even I know your only young once my boy."He said as Shadx just look at the old man.

"Master I just don't have time for that kind of thing let just get back to training."Said Shadx as Roshi nodded and they went back to the Roshi told Shadx to take the turtle shell off of his told him it was time for the real training to began.

Shadx just nodded as Roshi told him he would need a training partner if he was to continued and Roshi would find him Roshi went back to the town while Sshadx waited for Roshi to return.

Shadx desided to take a short nap and he beagain to dream.

* * *

 **The Dream.**

 **Shadx found himself in a Frezia ship or what look like Frezia he look around and saw no one was on walk up to the control panel and was about to get off of the planet but someone walk found a place to creater walk Shadx could only see there shadows,but from what he could tell on look like a Frezia Clan and the other was a Kai.**

" **Are you sure this will work?"Ask the Kai.**

" **Yes I'm full proof nothing can stand in our even Shadx this time."Said The Frezia listen to them as they talk about what they where going to do.**

" **I have to try to stop them."Said Shadx as he saw the Kai turn around to where he was hiding.**

" **Cold did you heard that?"Ask The Kai as Freiza clan just look at what the Kai was.**

" **Yes I see who behind door number one."Said Cold as he open the door to revial Shadx just standing there.**

" **Well look who we have here Dragon Lord Shadx came to us."Said Cold as he punch Shadx in the gut.**

" **Kida!"Yelled Shadx.**

" **I don't know who this Kida guy is.I am Cold Jr and now Shadx it is your time to die."He said as he was was about to fire a ki blast at him but Shadx heard a voise calling out to was the same voise as last time.**

" ** _Shadx your stronger then need to stop them before it to late."_ It said as Shadx got up and yelled and went Super and killed both of them and then he heard anther voise but this time it sound like Master Shadx woke up.**

 **End of Dream**

* * *

Shadx sat up as fast as he could as soon as he heard Master Roshi voise.

"My boy I belive I found the prefect training partner for you."He said as Shadx should up and yawn.

"You did who did you get someone Ii know?"He ask as Master Roshi just smiled.

"You could say just meet this person."Said Roshi as Shadx began to think about it and then his eyes widen.

"You did not get who I thought you did you?"He ask as Master Roshi open the door to revael the same girl from before. Rayne the sayain they meet when they where delivering just look at her.

Rayne saw what Shadx was doing.

"What?What are you looking at?"She ask as Shadx was just still looking.

"You know it rude to just stair at people right?"She ask as Shadx nodded."Then stop am Ii even here he look like he could enter the tournament with out my help."She said.

"That may be try but Shadx still need all the help he can get."Said Roshi as the female Sayain nodded."So let begain he said as they all went out side.

* * *

 **Timestipe.**

It had been three week sent Shadx and Rayne had became training partners and they where had even started to get more confabule around had even ask her out and she said yes. Roshi paln had work ,he had hope this would and Rayne where happy them being together did not stop them from there the tournament next week they train there hearts today Master Roshi told them to take a day off from training and have some fun.

Shadx took her to a place he had heard about on the 2nd floor where everyone boy did they have went to see a movie,went to eat,and wacth the sun set on the beach.

They where about to head home when Shadx heard something behind turn around to see Cold Jr.

"Kida!'He said as Cold Jr just smirk as walk to them.

"So you are still alive Hiro.I finger you would be dead by now."He said with as smirk as he look over to Rayne."I see you made a new friend Hiro."He said as he ran up to her and grabe her around the wast."How about a kiss?"He said as he tried to kiss she slap him as hard as she could.

"Let go of me you pig!"She yelled as Shadx charge at Cold Jr but he just kick Shadx and he flew into the water.

"You have gotten weak my old you want to she her alive you will meet me in the battle fields near Death Man Path in 5 day don't be late."He said as he teleaported out of there with her leaveing Shadx in the got to his needs and look up with fire in his eyes.

"I coming for you Rayne.I want let anther person I care about die."Said Shadx as he punch the bottom of the shallow water and flew off back to Master Roshi.

* * *

 **Master Roshi Island**

"So Cold Jr your old friend Kida kidnap Rayne and challenge you to a fight?Do I have that right ask Master Roshi as Shadx nodded.

"Yyes Master Roshi.I have to get here back before he killed her."He said as he look down with tears rolling down his face.

"I boy you must train more and in 5 days get her back.I will be your partner."He said as Shadx got up and nodded.

"Okay Master Roshi when do we start?"Hhe ask as Roshi went his buff from.

"Right now.!"He yelled as Shadx teleaported out side and Roshi ran out.

Shadx fired a ki attack at Roshi but it punch Shadx in the gut and he fell over one the ground, but got up every fast and deliver a kick into Roshi chin and sent him flying into the then ate a senzu bean and got all his health back and charge at Shadx and us paper ,rock,scissors on Shadx which sent Sshadx flying and then Roshi us a Kamehamaha wave on Shadx which lower his hp a He ate a bean and Shadx hp went back up.

Shadx use Kage Kamehamaha on Roshi which lower his HP a lot but again Roshi ate a bean and his hp went up.

"How long is this going to take!"Yelled Shadx.

"Alot more longer if you don't shut up!"Said Master Roshi as he was about ready to fire a ki blast at Shadx but Shadx took out his sword and cut Roshi arm and then he cut his he use Solar Flare to blind Master Roshi and beat him.

"Shadx you are careful Cold Jr level is powerful."He said as Shadx teleaported away."I hope Shadx make it out all he the only one to save both worlds."Said Roshi as someone else teleaported to the island."Who are you?"He ask.

* * *

 **At Death Man Path.**

Shadx had made it to dead man saw no one was there,only the smell of the battle then he heard someone behind him.

"So you made it Hiro."Said Cold Jr as he smirk.

"Where Rayne?"Demaded Shadx.

Cold Jr smiled and took pionted over to a saw a person tied up to saw who it was no longer in the clouth she once a slave just look at Cold Jr and then to could tell she was almost could tell she had been beaten.

"What did you do!You said you would not hurt her!"Said Shadx as Cold just walk past Shadx and smirk.

"I said I could not kill her.I never said Ii would not beat her,or even make her my all that what your race are slave to us Frezia Clan I grow bourd of this I going to in joy what I do next."He said as Shadx saw him smirk and hold up to fingers and pointed them at Rayne.

"You would not how about our fight is between me and you."Said Shadx as Cold Jr just aim and tried to jump in the way of the blast but something grab his tell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!He yelled as the blast Hit Rayne killing her,but before she died she said.

"Shadx..."She said then she vanshies Shadx did not know what to just keep looking at the places where Rayne once had then narrowed his eyes and turn around to Cold Jr.

"We had a said you would not kill her!"He yelled.

"Thing chance Hiro and now that I killed you new friend your next!"He said as he chagred anther attack but Shadx did not give him a charge right into him punching him in the him fall over to the ground,Cold Jr got up and smirk and fired a ki bloast at Shadx with did 10% then tried to hit Cold wiith a Kage Kamehamaha Wave but Cold Jr beat him to it and hit Shadx with a Super his HP into the yellow and almost in the could breally stand.

"I will not let you win if Ii can help it!"He yelled as he began to charge Cold Jr puch him one more time lower Shadx hp into the could not get Jr was walking over to him.

" **Is this really how it going to end?** Thought Shadx as Cold Jr look like he was going to us anther attack.

" **I'm sorry Ember,Jack,and everyone."** He thought as Cold Jjr just look at Shadx.

"Your weak always that little kid who you use to hang around when we where younger was stronger then good by."He said as Shadx just layed there in the drite waiting to he heard a voise in his head.

" _Shadx get up can do this?_ "The vosie said.

" **What going on?Who are you?"** Shadx thought as the voise spoke again.

" _I don't have time right now but if you don't get up you will a way to defeat him go Ssuper."_ It said as Shadx just look around to the battle field and tear started to run down his soon that turn into to got up and began to yelled.

"I will not let you get away with this!"Yelled Shadx as he charge up as sparkes started to go started to flout up in the Jr back had heard that Shadx could become one but he did know for hair stared to turn from black to gold and his eyes was turning from brouwn to emerald.A gold aura from around him.

"No it can't be!"Yelled Cold Jr as look at Shadx new from."No it can't be you can't have that must power!"Yelled Cold Jr as he about to chagre at Shadx but Shadx grab Cold Jr by the tail and throw him into a Jr got up and flew as fast as he could and he fired a ki blast at Shadx but he move out of the way.

Cold Jr was breathing hard and just look at Shadx and ask.

"Who do think you are!"He ylled as Shadx just smirk.

"I always wanted to say this.I am the hope the univse.I am the answer to all living thing that cry out for peace.I am potector of the innocnet.I am the light in the darkness.I am the truth .Ally to good!Mightmare to you!"Said Shadx as us Solar flare on Cold Jr blinding him and then he use desterto dise and hit Cold Jr with did 20% of damge.

Cold Jr came back and fire a blast that barely miss took out his sword and charge ki into sword caought on fire and Shadx charge at Cold and Cold Jr charge right at his move Dark Dragon was a move where a sword from your ki.

"Kida!"Yelled Shadx.

"Hiro!"Yelled Cold Jr as they rush at each two sword clash at each other and sparks went charge more power and broke through Cold Jr sword and hit Cold Jr sinding him to the stabing him in the arm lower Cold Jr hp in the Jr waited for him to kill him but Shadx stop and just look at Cold Jr.

"Wh..at aren't you going to k..ill m...e?"He ask.

Shadx just look at Cold Jr and said."I would never go down to your 't you get it Kida if you die here that the die in the real letting you live is worst then death.I deafeated you this Cold Jr just leave your not worth my time."He said as he turn around and started to leave,but Cold Jr started to get up and then he fire a ki blast at Shadx but miss Shadx then jump out of the way and fire one back knocking him then flew off back to Roshi Island.

* * *

 **Back on Roshi Island.**

Master Roshi saw Shadx coming back but he saw he was alone and when he saw Shadx land he saw the look on Shadx's knew something must have happen.

"Shadx it not your fault."Ssaid Roshi.

"Master Roshi yes it is Kida wanted me dead if I could have stop him from kill her."He said with tears coming out of his eyes."Master Roshi how much longer is this game going to take?"Ask Shadx.

"I don't know Shadx but there is someone who need to talk to in the house but he said he don't have mush time.

Shadx walk into the house and saw a man that look just like him.

" **You must be Hiro nice to meet you in name Shadx."** He said as he suck out his hand to shack Hiro hand.

"Your Shadx,but that my player name."Said Shadx.

" **Yes I know Hiro I been waching you for a long see I the voise that was in your gave you see there is must more at stack then just your life in this game."** He said as Shadx(DBO) just look at him.

"What do you mean?Ask Sshadx(DBO) the other Shadx just look down and said.

" **Well I goes like death game is more then just a how it creator found a way to trap not just players in this game but a bean known through out the galaxy as The Time Lord ."** Said Shadx(Dragon Ball Shadows).

"Who?"Ask Shadx(DBO.)

" **I wish you could tell you everthing now Hiro but Old Kai calling be careful not everyone here will be willing to help you out."** He said as Shadx(Dragon Ball Sshadows.) just look like he did not know what was going then look out the window looking out across the sea wanting for the day of the tournament.

* * *

 **N:"What was that other Shadx talking about what will happen who will win the world tournament find out next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Shadx:"To day is the day."**

 **Jack:"Shadx you made it.**

 **Mangus:"Who am I going to fight first."**

 **Emerald:"Omega your going down!"**

 **Omega:"Emerald it is you who are going down."**

 **Russit:"Shadx long time no see."**

 **Shadx:"You too."**

 **Next time one Dragon Ball Online**

 **Chapter 8-The Tournament Began/Emerald Vs Omega.**

* * *

 **Me:"Thank for comeing everyone .**

 **Naruto:"I like the story so far."**

 **Sasuke:"You would loser."**

 **Naruto:"What did you call me jerk!"**

 **Sasuke:"You heard me this story is terrible."**

 **Gai:"I like it how about you Lee?"**

 **Lee:"Gai Sensei I love this if it is not I will run a 100 laps around the village on my hands."**

 **Gai:"That my Lee.**

 **Lee:"Gai Sensei!"**

 **Gai:"Lee!"**

 **Lee:'Gai Sensei!**

 **Gai:"Lee!"**

 **Me:"Okay will you two stop?This is becoming a real Drag...oh no now I'm saying review and I hope to see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me:"I'm back and here to help me this time is someone from Sword Art the one the only Yui and with here the one and only Kirito."Kirito walk in with Yui on his shoulder and goes to the set."So how are you two doing?"**

 **Kirito:"Good I gest.I could be am I here again?I got out of this game."**

 **Yui:" are we anyway?"**

 **Mme:"I can tell in Dragon Ball Online."I said as Beerus flouted in.**

 **Beerus:"Dinoton I need to speek to you."**

 **Me:"About this time it about not putting you in the chapter I did. Did you not bead two chapter ago. "**

 **Beerus:"I did that not what I'm here to talk to you about."**

 **Me:"Then what are you here then...PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOUR HERE TO DESTORY THIS STORY ARE YOU?"**

 **Beerus:"No it not that.I just came to to ask you if you have that Earth food they call Pizza."**

 **Me:"We'll...Here the thing Llord Beerus ...I ate all of...the ...p..i..z..z..a ...last...night."**

 **Beerus just look at me with fire in his he started to charge up.**

 **Beerus:"YOU! I WAS NOT GOING TO DESTORY THIS STORY BUT NOW I AM SPHERE OF..."He started to say but Whis came from out of no where and knock out .**

 **Whis:"I am so sorry about this Lord Beerus but you gave me no chosie I kind of want to know what happen I will say the 101 does not own Dragon Ball or Sword Art he does own Shadx,Jack,and other character he came up with now I will take lord Beerus back home before he wake up from this nap to kill you Dinoton."**

 **Me:"Okay see you guy."I said as Whis took Beerus throught a portal and and walk out of the story.**

 **Yui:"What was that about."**

 **Me:"Tell you guy the truth I do not know people just like popping in and out anyway Like I was saying ...never mind Let get on with the story before Beerus come back."**

* * *

 **N:"Last time on Dragon Ball Onilne**

 **Shadx began his training with Master Roshi for the world martial world during his training Shadx meet up with this girl name first Shadx did not know what to say but with a push from Master Roshi by making Shadx patner up with and Rayne grew closer and closer by the they started see each that was cut short by Shadx ex freind Cold kidnap her and told Shadx if he want to see her alive meet him at Dead Man train to fight Cold Jr but he did not know if it will be he went there Sshadx face Cold and saw Cold kill did not know what to thought he was going to then heard the same voise from his was the real Shadx.A sayain from anther world who told Shadx not to give up and to go Super listen and Shadx Jr was left alive.**

 **This Time On Dragon Ball Online**

 **Chapter 8-The Tournament Began/Emerald vs Omega. Pt One.**

* * *

 **Shadx Pov**

 _It has been three weeks sent my battle with Cold and it has been hard for me sent Rayne was like a little pice of me ws killed are days I just want to do nothing,but Master Roshi make me train for the tourament wicth is now I'm not really sure is I'm ready for it or will I ever sent Rayne died I have not been anyway.I gess I will know when we land on the Island._

* * *

 _Normal Pov._

 _Shadx and Roshi had landed on the Island where the tourament was going to take plase._ Shadx and Roshi step out of the plan on to Tourament look around and saw all what was going were people sparing with each other ,shoping,eating,and told Mmaster Roshi he was going to look told him he would sign Shadx up for the tourament and told him to have fun.

Shadx walk around the Island and saw all kind of saw most of the races stay with there own the Kais would stay with the Sayain with the Sayain,the Freiza Clan with there own,and so on and so on. He then went into a shop where they where selling item you could us in the new attacks,clouths,and other there he meet up with a old freind of his sayain he meet during the fight with Oolong.

"Shadx buddy it been a while how you been?"He ask as Shadx look down.

"Let just say I lost a few people I cared about."Hhe said as Russit nodded.

"I see so anyway how did your training go.I heard you been training with Roshi."Hhe said as Shadx nodded and said.

"Yes I have but anyway last time I check you never work at a shop like this."Said Shadx as Russit just smirk.

"I need some more Zinni and it let me get into the tourament for how your feind and sister doing?"He ask as Sshadx said he did not know see how they had jion up with Emerald.

"Oh Emerald now there a sayain I can rember. If I rember right he was one of them that help out during the Pilaft fight."He said as Shadx nodded.

"Yes he was .My sister and freind jion up with his guild after that fight.I thought they would be salfer way do you have any heath caples here I'm all out?'He ask as Russit nodded and handed him was about to pay and Russit told him it was on the house Shadx smirk and said thank and then left the store and walk into a restarount and saw someone who he had never wanted to see was Omega the sayain that almost killed his sister when they had to save master just walk right on past him and sat the waiter came up to ask.

"What do you want sir?"He ask.

"Let see I gest 20 bowls of raman please."He said as the waiter left and then he notice someone was setting by was someone he had not seen in a was Jade.

"Well if it not shot himself."She said as Shadx just look at her.

"Oh it you."He said as Jade rolled her Open up her menu and oder some food."So I here you jion up with one of the best guilds in this game."Said Shadx as Jade nodded.

"Yep I did.I jion up with the Shadow been a blast they say I can make 2nd in comaned in no time it I train harder but anyway.I heard what happen to was a good freind of message me alot about were in love with her weren't?"Ash Ask as Shadx look down as Jade just look at Shadx as Shadx said.

"Yes I was."He said a tears could be seen running down his face as Jade just got a sadden look on her face."She was everything to me.I wish I could have save her,but I was not strong enough to stop Cold Jr from killing her."He said as Jade felt something running down her then put a hand on Shadx shoulder and smiled.

"Shadx don't beat your self are Strong Cold is the weakling if he think he can get away with killing other players."Said Jade as Shadx just look at her and then look back down and said.

"I know,but I still feel I could save her."Said Shadx as he started to get up and started to walk away even before his food got was about to fallow Shadx told her he need to be just nodded as Shadx walk away not look where he was going and bump into someone he wish he never ran was someone he had fought when he save Master was Omega the saayain Shadx fought in the just turn around and smirk and said.

"Well,well,well look who it Shadx I did not think you would show up."He said as Shadx just ignore him and walk on,but Omega would not take that so he got in frount of him and push him."Hey Iw ay talking to you."He said but Shadx just said sorry for walking in to him and walk around Omega was getting angery and was about to fire a ki attack at Shadx but Shadx just grab his arm and flip him before he could do then made his way back to where Master Roshi did not know was that he was being wacth by someone.

"I can't belive Shadx just flip Omega like that."He said to himself as He saw Shadx walk away.

* * *

 **With Emerald.**

Emerlad and his guild had just landed with his guild on the Island and already there self into was the first one off the plane and he had run into someone Sukura was not happey to see was Alpha,the other sayain who fought againet Shadx in the look at Sukrua and then smirk as she look at Jack power saw it was lower then hers,and was about to attack him but she was stop by one of anther meber of the guild a female Sayain name Sapphire who rush infrount of Jack and block the attack.

"Sapphire!''She said as Emerald walk out next and so did Sukura as She saw who was coming off the plane.

"No not them.I thought we saw the last of them."She thought as Emrald walk over to Jack and Sapphire and then turn to look at Alpha.

"I thought I told you to never mess with my freinds again Alpha."He said as the female Sayain just look at Emerald.

"Hey he ran into me and it was not like I was going to kill the Yammcha want to be."Said Alpha as Emerald and Sukra just look at each other and nodded as they turn back to was looking at an angery Emerald.

"Just get out of here Alpha save the fighting for the tourament."Said Sukura as Alpha just turn to the Kai.

"Well it miss Kai.I see you have gotten stronger then the last time your brother had to save you."She said as Sukura as Sukura was about to charge at Alpha but she was hold back by enther member of Emerald Gilad who name was was a musslter sayain who kind of look like Nappa but he had hair wich he wore a white hat over.

"Sukura you know the rules no fighting lesser warriors."He said as Alpha gave him a bad look.

"What did you say I am the greatest warrior out there.I am a high level now higher then your team leader I beat."She said as Emerald just smirk and told her and she was shock and jusyt walk away.

* * *

 **With Beerus and Whis.**

Beerus and Whis had been on the Island for a long time and was eating in all the restaronts. Beerus would eat was mush as he could in one and then they would get kick out when they could not pay for the then would get mad and tell then he would destory the he never did,he miss his old miss his old from the cat like god just look down as a odd person walk up to him.I seem like it was some kind of new race a race that was not added to the just look at him as he took the food from him and an off.

"Whis let go now!"He ylled as Whis just look at the perple Kai.

"What is it just time Beerus can't you see I'm trying to eat."Said Whis as Beers look at Wwhis with anger in his eyes.

"A Buu!Has stold our food!"He yelled as Whis just look at Beerus in confussen.

"What are you talking about Beerus?"Ask Whis as Beerus could tell Whis did not belive him.

"Just get it out Whis I know you dpon't belive."Said Beerus.

"Beerus are you sure it was a Majin race you know when we first got in this game they where not even one of the race we could pick from."He said as Beerus just look Whis and siad.

"I know what I was like that Buu that stole from me at Bumla Birthday party."Said Beerus."They only thing that was differnt was he had a differnt color he was Black and had red eyes.

* * *

 **With Shadx**

Shadx had just left Omega laying there and walk off to find Master Roshi who told him everthing was set walk to the hotal went to bed,and started to his dream he started see all of his freinds being killed one by after anther they Cold Jr and other player also died by the hands of the villians in the last seen Shadx saw was Cold Jr killing Rayne over and over he could do nothing all he could do was just wacth them he woke from his sleep.

 **The Next Mornning.**

The Time of the perliminary to the tourmanet started.

The frist macth was with Shadx and a female won with knocking her out of the ring.

The next fight was with Emerald vs The Black Marjinn name bet him with a knock out.

The next fight was with Jade vs won by knocking out Sapphire with a ki blast.

Next was A Halft sayain name Mangus vs Whis had been in his true from he could have beeten the Half Sayain but but beeing in this new from he was not as powerful and was blown away with Mangus kamahamaha Wave and it KO him.

Then next up was Beerus vs would have won but Beerus over powered him and defeated him.

Omega was next and he was fighting was toying with his at frist but Omega soon over powered him and won.

The next fight was A sayain that look like Vegta vs won with the one that look like Vegta.

The next group was Russit Vs A sauain call macth was hard but Russit won.

The next group was Cold Jr he had to fight agaeint anther Frezia clan name Frost and Cold Jr won.

The next battle was with Alpha vs a Kai name won.

Next was anther member of Omega group his name was Delta vs a Kai name won

The next battle was a man that no one knew he did not even look like one was the characters from Dragon only went by the name of Time went up againt with a human name Time Lord won.

The next battle was againt A human that went by the name Red and anther human name won.

The next battle was againt A Frezia clan who's name was Freez vs a human name won.

The next battle was againt a Frezia clan member name Fridged vs a Namekian name won.

The next battle was with Jakie Chun vs Chun won.

The announcer then came out and said that perliminary had end and then told that to pull a number out of a box.

Eemerald went got a 1.

"It look like Emerald will be in the frist macth."He said as Magnus went next.

"I wander who I will get to fight?"He ask as he pull out a number 4.

"Mangaus will fight in the 2nd macth.

"The next up is Shadx."He said as Shadx walk up and pulled a number 3 out.

Magnus look look at Shadx and he said.

"Sso the beater him self has came to the is going to be fun."He thought as Omega came up next and pulled out a 2.

"Omega will be fight Emerald in the frist macth.

The next was to come up was Beerus who pulled out a 5.

"He will be fighting in the 3rd macth "He said as Cold Jr came up and pulled out a number 6.

"This will be a wast of time,but hey one more person to kill."They both thought as they glared at each other.

The next to come up was pulled out the number 7.

"Jade will be fight in the 4th macth."He said as Russit pullled out the number 8."And she will be fight Russit.

"Good luck out there Jade."He said as she nodded at him.

The next up was Alpha and she pull out the number Then Sukura walk up and pulled out a ten.

"I would wacth your sevle if Ii was you.I my just kill you."She said as Sukura just smirk and said nothing.

Next up was Delta who pulled out the number 11 and Jackie who pulled out the number 12.

"The sixth macth will be Delta Vs Jackie Chun."He said as they nodded to each other as the human known as Red walk up and pulled out the number then Time Lord walk up and pick the number 14."The 7th macth is Red Vs Time Lime."

"This is going to be a pice of cake."Said Red as the Old looking man with a clock like weopen just smiled at the young boy.

"We will soon see young man."He said as Freeze went up and pulled out number 15 and Oozak pulled out 16.

The announcer then said the frist macth would began storyely as Emerald and Omega got could not wait for this could began but then he saw Cold just smirk at said"Soon Shadx you and your freinds will die."He said as Shadx just gave him an angery glare as he went to the locker rooms.

Eemerald walk out to the fighting stage and so did Omega and they both gave off a smirk.

The Announer exslpeain the rules and began the macth as Emerald just look at Omega and said.

"Omega your going rain of terror end now."He said as Omega just smirk and said.

"No is you who is going down.I grow tried of you and your Guild ruining all mine fun."He said as the both charge at each other.

* * *

 **N:"Will Emerald defeat Omega?Will Shadx ever get over his pain of his lost fine out next Chapter of Dragon Ball Online.**

 **"Next time One Dragon Ball Online.**

 **"Emerald!You will die today!"Omega.**

 **"No not today!"Emerald.**

 **"This macth is getting they will both Die."Beerus.**

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Online Chapter 9 -The Tournament Began/Emerald vs Omega. Pt 2**

* * *

 **Me:"So I back and hope you injoy this chapter."**

 **Yui:"I I think it put daddy to sleep."**

 **Me:"Oh come one it only the frist part of this Arc."**

 **Beerus:"'I like it but I never did get to get that fat balck Maijnn back."**

 **Me:"Well see you next time please review.**

 **Beerus:"Hhey are you lessaing I am talking to you."**

 **Me:'Yes Beerus but I have to end this chapter.**

 **Beerus:"But he took my food and if you don't let me get it back I will kill everyone now."**

 **Me:"Hey okay.I will tell you what I may do a filler chapter about you okay but after the fight with Eeramld vs Omega.**

 **Beerus:"Find."He said then walk out of the room.**

 **Me:"Sometime I just wish they would not do this to me."**


	10. Chapter 9

**N:"It that time time for the next chapter of Dragon Ball here here you host and auther of the story Dintonton101."**

 **I walk out from back stage and set down behind the table.**

 **Me:"Thank you you could make it gests come from to other from Naruto and on from One and Lee oh and Gai."**

 **All thrre comes out and waveing at everyone.**

 **Lee:"Gai Sensi it look like were back here."**

 **Gai:"Yes my youthful thank for have us Dinoton."**

 **Me:"Your welcome Gai and thank foir not doing what you did last time you two came here."**

 **Lee:"Yes we are sorry about that but there was so most youth in the room we could not hold it in."**

 **Gai:"Lee is right."**

 **Luffy:"Hey Dinoton do you have any meet?"**

 **Me:"Well I do have some food but are you sure you want it?"I ask thinking who it for.**

 **Luffy:"Pleace I will die if Ii don't eat!"**

 **Lee:"I will help you!Don't die!"He yelled as he ran to get the food and gave it all to Luffy.**

 **Me:"I in big trouble now."I thoought as a portal open up and Beerus walk out.**

 **Beerus:"Dinoton I'm here."He said as I turn pale and turn around to see the purpe cat like god.**

 **Me:"Lord Beerus what bring you here?"I ask with a sweat drop.**

 **Gai:"Dinoton who is this?"**

 **Me:"Oh this is Lord you don't want to meet him."**

 **Gai:"Why not?I fell the youth coming from is powerful,and I and Lee will battle him."He said as he and Lee jump and was about to kick him but Beerus grabe there legs and throw them out of the story.**

 **Beerus:"Dinoton who where those two?"He ask as I just smiled and said.**

 **Me:"No one and why are you here again?"**

 **Beerus:"I'm here to the food you promus me."Said Beerus as I just sweatdrop.**

 **Me:"Well you see ...Luffy ate it!"I yelled as I ran out of the room."Well I as I leave Luffy to face Bbeerus I do not own Onice ,Naruto,Dragon Ball ,or Sword Art on with the Show.**

 **Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).**

 **Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.**  
 **I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)**  
 **Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.**

 **We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.**  
 **There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.**  
 **And ride upon the wind**  
 **All we have to do is go!**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found.**  
 **We can find paradise.**  
 **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**  
 **Dragon Soul!**

 **N:"Last Time on Dragon Ball had made it to the thourmanet and had meet up with old he had also meet up with old enimeies as ready for anything he made his self ready to the won his macth with the person he was fightung againt in the pomainrys and went on to the was then macth againt a Half Sayain name had to go againt a rivil og his this time on Dragon Bball Online.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9-The Tournament Began/Emerald Vs Omega Pt 2**

Shadx wacth as Emerald and Omega was getting ready for there right to look as if they wanted to kill each heard the announcer began the macth.

Emerald and Omega rush at each other and fired ki blast at each wacth as Emerald block the blast that Omega fired at then fired a big blast of ki at Omega who got out of the way.

"Is that the best you got Emerald you have gotten weak sent the last time I saw you."He said as Emerald just smirk as he said.

"Your in lunk then because that not all I Death Ball!"He yelled as a gaint super nova like ball appaer over his head. And throw it at Omega and hite him dead on.

Omega fell to the ground and just look at Emerald as he started to get started to rember Emerald when they frist meet.

It all started when the game frist started Omega and his sister had just got beaten by Shadx and was mad he just wanted to destory Shadx.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **"I will destory Shadx.!I will destory all he hold will pay for what he did."He said as his sister just rolled her eyes as Omega look over to her and said."What he made a fool out of me.I am the strongest sayain in this game."He said as Alpha spoke up and said.**

 **" Who saids Omega in fact if I think back there was that one sayain we ran into the other one you alford to jion use but he turn it said as Omega got up and out of there holtal room."Where are you going?""She ask as he said nothing and just walk on.**

 **Omega just could not stand being beaten he needed to be he went to a pleace he found durning the beta to let lose some when he got there he saw someone else was what he could tell he anther had blond hair that look like Yamchas wore Emerald sayain armor and look like he was with other sayains.**

 **"What he doing here?"He ask his self as Emerald turn and saw him.**

 **Omega was about to walk off when Emerald walk up to him.**

 **Omega did not know what to could fell that this sayain was stronger then Emerald got up to him Omega spoke up.**

 **"What are you doing is my training ground."He said as Emerald just look at Omega and then turn to his group ,then back to Omega and said.**

 **"Sorry we did not name Emerald and sorry again for training need to train hard to level up and Shadx told me of this pleace before he left."He said as Omega just look down and said.**

 **"Shadx..It always him."He said to himself but Emerald could hear him.**

 **"What you know Sshadx?He ask as Omega just then said.**

 **"Yes I fact I knew him sent the beta.I was stronget then him."Said Omega as Emerald just look at the sayain and could tell he was lieing.**

 **"Is that from what I hear Sshadx was the one who made it all way to Frezia Floor And bet it."He said as Omega just smirk.**

 **"Is that .He not the only one I made it there to and also defeated Freiza."He said as Emerald just shook his head."Is you don't belive me how about a fight."He said as Emerald just smrk and said.**

 **"Find but no killing."He said as Omega just smrk and cross his figer behind his back and said Okay.**

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Is that all you have Omega I thought you said you where the strongesut sayain in the game?"Emerald said as Omega just got back up and smirk.

"You have not saw anything yet Emerald.I will show you what it mean to mess with a Sayain elite!"He yelled as he start to charge took this time to use Kamhamaha and hite him dead on knock him back to the ground of the ring."That as a cheap trick."He said as he tride to get up but Emerald then grabe Omega by the neck and was about to throw him out of the ring but something felt something hite a perpel arua started to suround him.

"What going on?"Ask everyone in the crowed as Omega open his eyes to see that his eyes where glowing blood red and he had a evil smirk on his face.

"What this?This power I have never this must power in this as if someone gave me a engery bost."He thought as he smrik and look over at Emerald who had relase pick himself up and walk over to Emerald and punch him in the fell over in pain as Shadx wacth what as going then look over at the fighter known as the Time Lord was smileing at this.

"Could he behind this?"He thought as he turn back to the fight.

Emerald was trying to get back up but Omega keep kicking him in the side and was almost to the each of the look like he was about to win but then he stop and smiled and said.

"Why should I win by a ring not I just kill you and get you got of the way."Said Omega as he through Emerald back to the center of the ring and chagre at him and was about to attack but Emerald got up fast and got out of the was.

"You will have to do about better then that Omega."Said Emerald as he dhot a Ki blast at Omega with hit him doing 20% of damge to something was not right with Omega Eemerald could fell did not look like he was be hurt even thouse it did damge to then saw Omega was about to unless a powerful about on him.

So he got out of the way but Omega started to yell to charge up Emerald was about to do what he did last time but Omega finsh and flew up in the air and smirk and and siad.

"Big Time Kamahamaha!"He yelled as he let lose his blast and it went right at Emerald Emerald then put two fingers on his head,and teleaported out of the way and he got behind Omega and punch him in the Omega fell down to the ground and he fell out of the ring.

"Emerald Win!"Yelled the Announcer as Omega got back up on his feet and smirk as he started to aura got bigger and blacker his eyes became black as smoke.

And when he began to speck he spoke with a demoic knew something was knew he had to do something and so did Shadx as they look and saw the smirk of Omega who was getting ready to attack and not only Emerald but all of the flew down to the ring and ent Super Sayain and so did spoke up and look at Emerald.

" **You will die today Emerald and everyone!"** He yelled as he was about to unless his Sphere of Destruction on to the made Beerus just smile and he flouted out said.

"This is getting to be a good macth maybe you all will kill each I can not let you use my own move againt all I am the god of Destrution."He said as everyone just look at the then said mocking him and said.

"Oh and I an the god of Raman."He said as Beerus was about to kill him but Whis just gave him a look that told him not then look back to to Omega and Shadx spoke up.

"Omega don't do this you know if we die in the game we die in real life."Said Shadx as Omega just smirk and said.

 **"Shadx that was never all this world is som must better then what the real world had to the real world I was a loser who could not even stand up for myself but in here I am a elite warrior and no one is going to take that away from me!So I will kill everyone here Sphere of De..."** He started to say but Emerald and Shadx rush at Omega and punch him into the gut. Stop his then walk up to Omega and smirk and pick him up by his tail and throw him to the ground and was about to kill Whis stop him and knock Beerus out and they went back to there then went back to his as Emerald just past out and he was taken to the healing tent to heal.

Shadx kept looking over at the one he was warn Time Time Llord then walk over to two people a male and a Sshadx the female look like a Kai with blue skin and white hair and the Male look like an Andriod with the same color hair and skin.

Shadx had no ideal what was going on and he was going to find Beerus had woken up and started looking for that Marjia who stole his food.

* * *

 **N:"What is the TIme Lord up two and who are the people he was talking to and will Beerus find that Black Marjia find out next time On Dragon Ball Online**

 **Next Time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Beerus:"Whis I'm telling I saw that Marjia again."**

 **Whis:"And I told you there are none in this game Lord Beerus."**

 **Zazam:"Ha Ha. Ha!"He yelled as Beerus gleared at the Marjia.**

 **Shadx:"So your Mangus.I hope you give me a good macth."**

 **Mangus:"Well Shadx I can tell you our macth everyone will see you as the Beater you are.''Said Mangus.**

 **Next Time on Dragon Ball Online Chapter 10-Beerus Holmes and the food thief/Mangus the Half Sayain.**

* * *

 **Me:"So I back and Beerus got his Pizza and he also getting his own chapter next.**

 **Beerus:"If that happen again I will go to the One Pice World and destory it.!"**

 **Me(Sweatdrop):"Okay Lord Beerus now as I sign out I have to say something."**

 **Luffy:"What is it?"**

 **Me:"I forgot but anyway please review.I know my grammer is bad and my spelling is off but I could alway us the constructive out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me:"I'm back and my gest this time is the one and only Vegeta and Sasuke from Dragon Ball and Naruto."Vegeta and Sasuke walk out from the back of the stage and sit down.**

 **Vegeta:"My am I even here?"**

 **Sasuke:"Why do I even have to sit by this troll doll?"**

 **Vegeta:"Who are you calling troll doll duck butt!"**

 **Sasuke:"What did you say!"**

 **Vegeta:"You heard revegen who can't even take down on clown."**

 **Sasuke:"I can say the samething about you."**

 **Me:"You two please can we just talk.I do not want a fight in I will know how it would same way it always Hercule being the winner."**

 **Vegeta:"Why would that bigger clound then Kakarot win?"**

 **Mme:"To keep the fans who want you to win and the fan who want Sasuke to win I could have Lee win but Sasuke will you say the Disclamier?**

 **Sasuke:"Why should I after all you replase me with that Paul guy in you Pokeurto story."**

 **Me:"Hey.I did that with Vegeta too ith Blue and you don't see him complaining."**

 **Vegeta:"For one reson I am still in it,but now I have to deal with three low class brothers."**

 **Me:"Vegeta you do know Emerald is stronger then you and Blue the same power level to you."**

 **Vegeta:"That it!"He ylled as I knew I was about to Goku and Naruto rush in and stop Vegeata.**

 **Me:"That what I get when I try to bring two anti heroes who are almost alike in the same room as least Sasuke did not do anything.**

 **Sasuke:"Your not worth my time."**

 **Me:"Find I will say the diseclaimer.I do not own Dragon Ball Onlie,Naruto,Pokemon,or Sword Art Online if I did This would not be a on witht he show.**

* * *

 **I acknowledged my cowardly past**  
 **I was scared when I didn't know what was going on**  
 **The me behind my back projects the reality into this moment**

 **This place where I pictured many skies will surely**  
 **make my faint heart distressed**

 **My body jumped high in my dreams**  
 **No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off**  
 **My tiny slumbering feelings will expand**  
 **and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me**

 **I was able to be strong in the dark world**  
 **My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever**

 **I searched for the guiding light**  
 **If I touched it, I'd recall everything**  
 **and it'd give me this precious, irreplaceable moment**

 **I closed my eyes and learned of the world**  
 **It's always so heartwarming yet painful**

 **When my definite, linked wishes added up**  
 **My visible confusion began to move from its place**  
 **Wanting to protect you, the wounds that I bear**  
 **drifted into my deep slumber**

 **The promise went unchanged**  
 **The two of us believed in our bond, yes, distinctly**

 **Please call out my name until your voice reaches me**  
 **I want to feel more of the miracle in that we were able to meet**

 **My body jumped high in my dreams**  
 **No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off**  
 **My tiny slumbering feelings will expand**  
 **and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me**

 **I was able to be strong in the dark world**  
 **My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever**

* * *

 **N:"Last time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **The frist round of the World Tournament has started and Emerald and Omega where the first to they they where fighting something hite Omega turning his eyes red,and a purple arua form around was almost defeated but becomeing a super sayain and throw him out of the ring,but Omega change into again into a eyes became black and he was plan on killing rush out to the ring and went super then flew out to the ring and also started fighting Shadx went back to his site he saw the Time Lord meeting uop with some other are they and what do they ant find out this time on Dragon Ball Online.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10-Beerus Holmes and the Food Thief/Mangus the Hhalf Sayain.**

 **Beerus Pov**

It had been a day sent Omega turn into a shadow super sayain and boy was that fun,but the bad thing was it going to take some time before they can get the ring funny thing is if this is a game why did it not fix it self. Wail anway way I have still been tryng to find that Marjian who stole my food.I talk to the other people about the Margia and they told me that they did see a black one fighting in the macthes before Emerald and Omega fight.I then ask them if they seen him sent then. The one they call Frost said.

"I saw his not to long ago."He said as I listen to this Freiza clan member.

where did you see him?"I ask him.

"After that Emerald guy fight .I had went to get something to eat in the food tent and when I sat down to eat this Margia came up from n where and took my food ,then ate all of it right in frount of then ran off and from what I could tell he ran to from what I could tell he ran and took off with someone money and food,and ran out of the tent."He told me then I walk out to meet up with Whis.

* * *

 **Whis Pov**

I really don't know why Lord Beerus is so angery I already told him that the Marja race was not add to this he will not listen to It seem now he has went off on his own while I'll am left here alone with noth to do ,but walk around and look at was until I sa the Time Lord guy those two people.I thought I had seen them from somewhere before I could not figger where I just walk off as until I as that same Sayain we ran into when we kill that one guild he was was also the one who help fight againt Omega when he was a Sshadow Super what was his name?Anyway Ii walk up to him and said ."Hi"I said as he turn around and look at me with a angery then said.

"It one who help kill my freinds."He said as I just look down and said.

"I so sorry about that,I can not control Lord Bbeerus somethime..You see he really want out of this game where we can go home."I said as the sayain just look at me and said.

"But you killed real people in the game."Said the Sayain as I just smile and said.

"They could be wish back with the Dragon Ball can't they?"I ask but the Sayain just look down and said.

"No they can't we found that out the hard seem that that the only thinng not like the Anime in here."He said as I just look at him and said.

"I that case.."I started to say as I look and saw Llord Beerus running right at us and he ran right into me ,the Sayain,and human fall on the human who look to be human fell on top to the just lock eyes with each other and stay there for a while ,until I got the female off of what I know her name was Jade and the sayain knew back to the story.I then look at Beerus with angery face and hit him in the gut and he fell over.

* * *

 **Shadx Pov**

Well while I was talking to Jade the same guy who took down my freind came up to me and we talk until his freind name Beerus came running like a manicak and knock us all also fell and she land on me.I was about to tell her to get off of me but for some rason I could not find the soon As I look into her eyes I was lost for words.I could not find the words to what I could tell she was stay that way until the Whis guy help us up and the punch that Beeus guy and he fell to the he told me by and he took Beerus off and I told Jade sorry and she told me that was okay and walk I ran right into that Half Sayain I was fighting in the next round.

* * *

 **Beerus Poc**

I had finlly got up from the attack that Whis did on me and just look at him.

"Whis you did not have to do made me lose the tail of the Marja.I was on the tail of him."I said as Whis just face palm once again and then he just look like me like Ii was an ideit and then he said.

"Lord Beerus I told you before that race was not put into this game,and also why do you think one would steal food from you?Are you steel mad about Marja Buu eating your pudding that time when you fought againt Goku?"He ask me as as I just smirk and I said.

"Whis you rember what happen last time I said something and you did not belive in me."I said as Whis just look behind me and saw someone sealing something from anther person table.

"Lord Beerus..."Hhe said to me but I did not stop talking.

"Whis I I was saying they last time you would not belive was about the Ssuper Sayain..."I started to say but Whis said.

"Lord Beerus..."He said again and I was getting mad.

"Whis what is it?"I had ask as Whis told me to turn around and I was the was Black and from I could tell he was in his Super eyes where blue and the top of his head look just like Marijn Buu's when he was in Super Buu from. I was about to charge but the Marjian saw him and then smiled and ran off."Why that little worn!If I was in my true from I would kill him."I yelled as I ran off after him.

"Lord Beerus wait me me."He said as the ran off after saddly lost him..

* * *

 **Shadx Pov**

"So your Mangus."Ii said as the half sayain just smirk and said.

"And your the big hero Shadx the one who said was the best in the beta."He said as I use took out my hand and was going to shank it,but he knock it out of the way. and said."You my big a big shot know Shadx but it about to come to an and your beta buddies will pay for what you did."He said as I just look at this kid and look down.

"Look if you are talking about..."I started to say but Magus started to speck again.

"And your the wost of them all I defeat you people will see what a fake you are nothing but a lie and cheat to get to the your about to go all cheating get you no where in life."He told me and was about to walk awayWhen I stop him and what his problem with me then smirk and said."I have a problem with all all of the full think there stronger then everyone in this game.I have a problem with all the beta tester seeing how they abanden us at the start of the you want to know what my real problem is that you let my sister die!"He yelled as I back up.

" _His sister?Who could he be talking about?Was is Sueshi?Could be be her older or little brother in real life,or is he Rayne did tell me one time when e train that she had a little brother in this game but...No wait now that I rember her saying how here little brother was an half sayain,and how he would have not like this is the guy."_ I thought as I tried to speck but I could not find the words to I could think about was Rayne how I had felled I could not save her from Cold Jr from started to fall to the ground as Mangus just rolled his eyes and was going to leave but then Russit came up from behind and said.

"You know he tried to save her."He said but it did not help it only made thing just turn to him and said.

"If he tried to save her he would of.I even heard something about you Shadx in the Bbeta you where a Player Killer."Said Mangus as I look up and glare at the kid."I also heared that you where in the same guild as that Cold Jr guy.I bet you still plan now haveing her killed in the frist plase."He said but what got me is when he told me this."You should just go kill your self no one want you here."He said and I look down then started to walk tried to stop me but I told him I needed to be nodded and then turn Mangus and just Glared at I went my to my room and sat in a coner and cried.

* * *

 **Beerus POV**

Me and Whis had track the Mmarjin down to what seem to be an old run down manseon.I looked up into the top floor window and saw an what I could tell someone was in there.

"Whis I think we found our thief."I told Whis and he nodded as we went to the went in and found the manseion was an they enter they were attack by killed them all and they went first place they went was the kitchen and saw food everywhere table turn over,and trach what Whis could tell soe of the food was still what we could tell the food trail was going up the we fallow it and it lead us right to the room inwhile I saw the light.

"I belive we are here Whis."I said as we open the door to revile the Marjia who was busy eating up at the food.I then walk up right behind it and punch him in the back but something was not did not do Marjin then just turn around his head and gave me an evil smile and then said.

"I would not do that if I was you."It said as I just smirk and said.

"Who do you think your talking to I am Beerus."I had told him but all he did was smile and said.

"I am Marjin Zazam one of the strongest players in this game."He said as I just rolled my eyes.

"If you are so strong why did you lose in the tournament for?"I ask him he then turn around and look out the window and then turn back and said.

"I wanted to see to freind is the one that told me I should enter but I never want to so I through the mactc."He told me as I just smirk and was about to walk out when he said something else."You know what you want to know how Ii became so strong in the frist place,and how I am a see before I enter into the game on that day I hack the system and found a way to max out my level and add a knew Race."He said as I smiled and said.

"So your a cheater then."I said as Zazam smiled and look like he want to fight."You know what I could report you to the DM for this,but I want to make you an you can beat me in a battle I will not report you."I said as Zazam just smiled and took out a computer like thing and change my avatar.I look like my normal self.I was not an Kai no more.I was Beerus.I was in my true I was still not as powerful if I had been in my self but I was not Marjin then said.

"If I am going to fight you.I want to fight the true your Avatar Lord all your not from the world I'm from."He said as I just look at him and smirk.

" is going to be fun."I thought as I got ready to fight.

 **Mangus POV**

The nerve of that did that sayain have to show up here.I can't wait for our macth I will should everyone Shadx is is no one to nothing but a Beater,he was one of my heroes when I use to wacth him in the live footage from the Beta Test,but as soon learn what the beta tester did when the game got ran .they ran for there life and left us to was there falt that they all I learn the truth about my hero he was once part of a guild who killed other was a when I wrote to my sister she told me she was training with some guy she after that she told me her and this guy had started she told me his name I was out rage by this.I told her Ii was not comeing by to the soon after before this tournament I saw her name was gone from my list.I then fell to my went to kind out what happen to my sister.I meet up with one of my freinds I made who was staying at the town of the was a sayain his self who felt the same way I did about the Beta was even the one who told me about Shadx being a told me someone who was one of the Beta had killed her from what he told me that Shadx tried to save her but Cold Jr killed her then he told me

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **"You got to be kidding me Kaper!"I said as the sayain just look at me and said.**

 **"Mangus think about from what Ii have been told he was in the same guild as Cold Jr,the Planet Trade Organization. I bet they had this plan."He told me I just look down and got even more angery.I tod Kaper by and my way to the tournament where I knew I would meet Shadx and make him and Cold Jr pay for what they did to my sister.**

 **I travel far until I came up on a wair house.I was just going to past by it but something was telling me to I did and what I found in it was something I could not was a race that was not program into the game.I talk this player into going to the tournament after he told me his agreed and we travel to the island.**

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

I was meeting up with this freind see what he got this I got closer to the house I heard I ran into the Mansion and saw what to be a Cat like monster fighting my freind Marjin Zazam.

* * *

 **Zazam POV**

Beerus had challgen me to a told me if I could beat him he would not report me for being a if he is the real Beerus I am in big trouble,but it seem that with him being in the game I see he was weaker now.

The fight begun and I tried to turn him into candy but I miss and he punch me in the gut and I flow into the wall and fell to the ground.

Beerus then walk up to me and shot me with a ki blast but I rolled out of the blast only hite me in the shoulder.I then tried to get up but Beerus walk over to me and kick me in the gut.I could feel my helth going down.

"So must for my level being maxs out."I thought as Beerus was about to lay the last blow when a ki blast hit Beerus in the head at frist I thought it was Whis but then I look and saw Mangus in supoer sayain form.I just smiled."So your here Mangus."I said weakley as I saw him just smirk.

"So your the one who been fighting my he made you a new from of your do look like Beerus no matter I will defeat you."I heard Mangus say.

"So an Half Sayain has challge me has he.I does not matter.I will defeat both of you and claim my prize."He said as he smrik and started to charge up. I could tell what he was about to do,Mangus tried to stop him but he got hite back with Bbeerus tail and he fell was done chargeing and he said." **Zazam you have fought well but I'm afaid I can not let you of Destruction!"** He yelled but he never got to throw it Mangus got up and punch him in the gut.I to got up and us Kamhamaha on Beerus lower his hp a lot,but Beerus did not go down that easy he knock us both down and made shure we could not get up **."Well you guys have made me I was going to make your death as fast as possible,but now I think I will make it slow and wacth as your bodies sent there no other world will really die."** He said as brock our arms somereason we could fell the Mangus did.I on the other hand only felt some of it.I could not stand Mmangus cries of what could I do we where pin he went to our leg and did the same..I heard Mangus yell in then alk over to a sword laying on the wall and said." **This will do."** I heard him say as he pit up to katakan and walk over to then walk over to me and put to sword to my chest and was about to out the sword in my chest but something person appeard from out of no where with a sword and knock the sword out of Beerus with his hands.

From what I could tell this person was an wore a black leather hear look like teen Gohan.I thought I heard him say.

"Beerus I will not let you kill anther person!"He yelled as I wacth him tranfrom into a super sayain and his sword started to glow,and he shot a beam out of it and sent Beerus flying into the wall and out of the building.

I could not belive was him,I had heard story about this guy but I did not think Ii would get a chance to meet him.I look at Mangus who look angeryI forgot that Mangus hated his is he that bad as Mangus all he did save us.I look down and wacth as Beerus got up and the sayain flew out.

* * *

 **Shadx Pov**

I knew something was up when I ran into Whis at frist but I did not think Beerus was doing soething like my down spell I went out to look for Mangus and exsplain things,and track him dwon and found the mansion.I saw Mangus fly in,and heard the battle going on so I went in heard what Beerus said.

 **Well you guys have made me I was going to make your death as fast as possible,but now I think I will make it slow and wacth as your bodies sent there no other world will really die."** After that I ran up staris and tried to brake down the door but it not I up instant transmission and teleaported to teh other side of the found Beerus about to kill Mmangus and a black Marjin.I work fact and said.

"Beerus I will not let you kill anther person!"I yelled as I went super sayain and use my swrod to knock Beerus out of his hands.I then shot a beam out of my sword a new move I unlock and knock him out I flow out just as he saw getting up and flew upp to meet me.

"Shadx we meet rember what I told you last next time we meet I will kill you."Said Beerus to me as I just look at him and said.

"I'm alot stronger this time Beerus.I will not let you kill anymore not the only way out of this game."I said as Beerus just smiled and then he said.

"Then do tell me Shadx how would you defeat this person who made this game want it to be just like my world so he made the villians just like the one there.I even heard I'm here on one of the from I have heard he lust like me in as strong as me if I was at full the real Shadx could not take me down with out becomeing super sayain do you think you can defeat me?"He had ask me as I just smirk and said.

"Easy.I know your not as strong as you once were when you where in your own if you want to fight me let go to anther arna where no one is."I said as Beerus smirk and said.

"Find.I have just the places here we last Bardock Floor."He said as I noded and smiled and said.

"Find I will meet you there.I said as he went up to Whis and told him to grabe the black Marjin and Whis grabe him and they said."I will just take Mangus,and Zazam with me to make sure you come."He said with a smiled then they teleaported out of there.

I just stold there before I teleaport out of look out at the sky and thought.

" _I will not let anther person die because of I will not let what happen to your sister happen to you._

* * *

 **N:"Shadx has just challgen Beerus to a fight and now Mangus and Marjin Zazam life are in danger will Shadx be able to over come come this or will it end up just like when he lost out next time on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Online.**

* * *

 **N:"Next time on Dragon Ball Online**

Beerus:"So you here.I was wandering if you show."

Shadx:"I want let you kill them."

Beerus:"Then let get this over with."

Shadx:"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Beerus:"I will destory you."

Shadx:"Kage Kamehamaha!"

 **N:"Next Chapter Of Dragon Ball Online Chapter 11-Shadx Vs Beerus/A life threating battle.**

* * *

 **Me:"Well this Chapter is done so Vegeta what did you think?"**

 **Vegeta :"It was one of the most terrible thing I ever read."**

 **Me:"Hey it not that bad you know Sasuke what do you think."**

 **Sasuke:"No."**

 **Me:"Come on Ii beat Goku and Naruto like it."**

 **Naruto:"You called."  
Goku:"Did I hear my name?"**

 **Me:"I call you here can you read over my new chapter and tell me what you think?"**

 **Goku:"I gest so."**

 **Naruto:"Okay I gest if I have to."**

 **Goku and Naruto read this chapter.**

 **Goku:"I like I can't wait to see who win in the fight in the next chapter."**

 **Naruto:"I thought it was okay. I know what I would have done to Zazam if he took my food."**

 **Me:"I let end it review and see you next time."**


	12. Chapter 11

**Deadpool:"Dinoton could not make it so he sent me insead now let see who our gest this time:"Look at his note."I is the one and only Shadx from Dinoton Story Dragon Ball Shadows and his evil clone Shadow Shadx."They walk out from behind the set down."Nice for you two to show up..Oh and by the way the people who is reading this Dinoton did not get tied up and thrown into the river.I just ask him if I could host this fact he typeing everything Ii say right 't that right Dinton."**

 **Me:"(Really get to the questain already.")**

 **Deadpool:"Okay you two now tell me Shadow Shadx tell me about your your tanformaion is.**

 **Shadow Shadx smirk and siad.**

 **Shadow Shadx:"It call Shaow Super a Sayain heart is blacker then the blackest black hole they will get a black arua and become what is known as the Shadow Super make me more powerful then anyone Goku has ever fought."**

 **Deadpool:"So it make you stronger then Lord Beerus."**

 **Shadow Shadx smirk and said.**

 **Shadow Shadx:"Yoiu could say that."**

 **Shadx:"Shadow.."**

 **Shadow Shadx:"I stronger then that over house cat."**

 **Shadx:"Shadow...!"**

 **Deadpool to him self.**

 **Deadpool:"(This is going to be good.)"**

 **Shadow Shadx:"Beerus is a low class warrior compaire me...Shadx What is it!""**

 **Shadx:"Hi Beerus."**

 **Deadpool:"He right behind you."Shadow Shadx look behind saw Deadpool was eating popcorn.**

 **Shadx:"Hey where did you get that popcorn?"**

 **Deadpool:"I pull it out of thin air you want some?"**

 **Shadx:"Thank."He said as he ate some of the popcorn.**

 **Beerus:"Well Shadow Shadx you talk did,what was that about me being low class warrior?"**

 **Shadow Shadx:"Lord Beerus!"**

 **Beerus:"If you think your really that strong then I gest let see how strong you fight againt Shadow Shadx."**

 **Whis:"Yes Lord Beerus."He got really to fight Shadow Shadx.**

 **Deadpool:"While these two fight let me say Dinoton does not own me,Ddragon Ball ,or Sword Art Online.**

* * *

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop there's so much to be found**  
 **We can find paradise**  
 **All we have have to do is go go, free your soul!**

 **Mysteries abound,**  
 **Made of a deep energy (energy)**  
 **Foes all around**  
 **But I will go fearless and free**

 **I'll give you strength**  
 **You give me love, that's how we'll live (that's how we'll live)**  
 **My courage won't fade**  
 **If your with me, my enemies will never win**

 **We will fight for love and glory**  
 **We will live to tell the story**  
 **There is nothing we can't live through**  
 **Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, keep your spirit proud!**  
 **And ride upon the wind,**  
 **All we have to do is go!**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found**  
 **We can find paradise**  
 **All we have have to do is go go, free your soul!**  
 **Dragon Soul!**

 **Mysteries abound,**  
 **Made of a deep energy (energy)**  
 **Foes all around**  
 **But I will go fearless and free**

 **I'll give you strength**  
 **You give me love, that's how we'll live (that's how we'll live)**  
 **My courage won't fade**  
 **If your with me, my enemies will never win.**

 **We will fight for love and glory**  
 **We will live to tell the story**  
 **There is nothing we can't live through**  
 **Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, keep your spirit proud!**  
 **And ride upon the wind,**  
 **All we have to do is go!**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop** , **there's so much to be found**  
 **We can find paradise**  
 **All we have have to do is go go, free your soul!**  
 **Dragon Soul!**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, keep your spirit proud!**  
 **And ride upon the wind,**  
 **All we have to do is go!**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found**  
 **We can find paradise**  
 **All we have have to do is go go, free your soul!**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, keep your spirit proud!**  
 **And ride upon the wind,**  
 **All we have to do is go!**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found**  
 **We can find paradise**  
 **All we have have to do is go go, free your soul!**  
 **Dragon Soul!**

* * *

 **N:"Last Time On Dragon Ball Online**

 **Beerus tried to find the Mmarjin who stole from also had a run in with the fighter he did not go while.A Sayain name Mangus who sister was the the sayain who shadx wacth Cold Jr went by to his freind who was fighting Beerus and when Beerus was going to kill them Shadx appaer from out of no where and save when Beerus got up from Shadx's attack he took Mangus and Zazam and they left for the floor were he frist meet knew he had to work time on Dragon Ball Onile.**

 **Dragon Ball Onile Chapter 11-Shadx Vs Beerus/A life threating Battle.**

* * *

Shadx had went back to the arena to ask for knew he would need help fighting againt he called togather his freinds Emerald,and would have called Jack,and Sakura too,but he did not want to put them into danger,he would have also called Jade but he did not want her to be put in the same danger that his freind would be had aslo called Frostbite,and Eerald called Rudy,and knew Beerus might have something under his knew he had to be ready.

* * *

 **With Beerus.**

Shadx was right about Beerus he had got a team of his his team was Omega,a sayain who look just like Shadx,but look next person look kind of like Krillin ,his name was Luke,and the last wore a houd and an mask to hind his name was Reaper.A well known player killer.

Beerus also had Whis on his being trape in a cage along side Zazam look at Beerus angeryley and said.

"You know he want care for no one but his self."He said as Beerus just smirk and said.

"Are you shure about that because the last time he was when I killed the group he was he look mad about be quite or I will kill you now."He said as Mangus did not say anther word,but he did kepet glareing at Beerus as he meet with the others.

"I call you here for one puruse to take down a comin I think you all know every well."He said as the one who look like Shadx smirk and said.

"You know show one we do?"He ask as Beerus walk over to him and said.

"Yes you all meet him in the Beta Test and fought a sayain who name is fact I belive you bace were his freind at frist Shadow Shadx."Said Beerus as the one who look like Shadx smirk and said.

"Use to be when he was a player killer.I knew him in school when he frist move to New even jion the same guild but then when he quite and Frostbite kick Cold Jr out I face then I use anther Character.I went by the name as soon as this game started I made a new character to make Shadx look bad."He said as Beerus walk over to the man in the houd and ask.

"Why do you want Shadx dead?"He ask.

"I was also in the in the same he jion I was the strongest in the guild but then he jion and in a fight he defeated me.I went to him after the fight and Frostbite was praiseing him.I could not belive I tried to kill him and Shadx saw me comming and throw me right into the wall and then took a blade he found and cut me in the I got out of the game I found my face was really cut.I was put in the hostpile for week on had to get I found out the name of that was call Reaper.I read in it date it it it killed a player in the game it die in real when I could go back in the game I would find that sword and us it for my self.I would kill the one who use it againt when this death game started I found out I did not need the sword."He said as Beerus smiled and walk over to the Krillin like guy.

"Now tell me your story."He order as the Kriilin like guy smiled and said.

"Well I meet Shadx also in the Beta and we did not get along even then.I just want the guy dead."He said.

Beerus then walk over to and smiled and said.

"I already know your story."He then walk over by Whis and said."Shadx will be here in a ready we will defeat him and end only one way this game can the death of the players."He said as the others chereied.

* * *

 **With Shadx.**

Shadx and his group made it to the Bardock level where they were meet by Bardock was going to give them a quest but Shadx turn it down and they went made it to the Freiza ship where Beerus was waiting on them and said.

"Beerus I'm here.I ready to fight you."He said as the cat like cat appaer with his army and said.

"I see you brought freind of your own wil anoth to beat mine."He said as Shadow Shadx walk up and said.

" _Shadx long time no see."_ He said with a smirk and an evil grin on his face.

"You your working with Beerus?"He ask as Shadow Shadx just said.

"Let just say he said he could give me the thing I want."Shadow Shadx Said.

"And what is that?"Ask Shadx as Omega spoke up.

"The death of you."Said Omega as Reaper pulled out his sword and said.

" **This is going to be your last game Show Time.** "He said as he charge at Shadx but Frostbite got in the way and blast Reaper with hiski blast.

Next came the one who look like Krillin but he was block by Saphire.

Next came Omega he was block by Emerald.

The Whis went in to attack Shadx but he was block by Russit.

Shadx was stand in frount of Beerus and said.

"This I knew you would try something like this Beerus so I brough some freinds of my let get this over with."He said as Beerus smiled and said.

"You know I been reading up on the date of this game,and it seem that anther level of Super Sayain is in it.I belive you would call it super sayain god."Hhe said but Shadx said.

"Yes that is true but can only get it when you fight Beerus of the game."He said as Beerus smiled and said.

"I would check you skill lest seem that cent I am in this from think I am Beerus of this game."He said as Shadx check and saw Beerus was read in his skill list the words **Super Sayain god.** Shadx did not know what to say as he read how to use said.

 **To us Super Sayain god have at lest 5 sayain in your act like your going super sayain.**

Shadx knew couting him there was five the tried yelled until his hair turn red and his eyes turn red.

Beerus look every please at this and said.

"Good now this battle can begain."Said Beerus as Shadx got in a fighting stance.

Beerus shot a ki blast at Shadx but Shadx got out of the then Chage at Beerus and tried to punch Beerus,but Bbeerus grabe his arm and twisted yelled in pain with made Beerus he throw Shadx.

* * *

 **With Emerald and Omega**

"It look like we can finsh what we left off last time."Said Omega as he charge at got out of the way and us Nova Spirit hite him sending him back lower his hp then flew over to him and and pick him up by the neck,and look him right in the eyes and said.

"Omega what don't you get that if you die in here you die in real life."He said as Omega just smirk at him and and.

"That has never been why wouldn't I play this game like I always do."He said as he then took his legs and kick Emerald making Emerald drope him and Omega got up and walk back over to Emerald and keep kicking then this foot and step on his right arm as hard as he could and broke yelled in next one was was is left arm,and Emerald also yelled in then tried to get up but he could not,Omega then kick Emerald in the side making him roll on his then shot a ki blast at Emerald back makeing his hp go down even lower.

* * *

 **With Russit and Shadow Shadx.**

"Well you must be that Rrussit guy I been hearding aboout.I can't wait to kill you."He said as Russit just smile and said.

"I may not be a player killer but I do not mind killing is the player I 'm killing is someone like you."He said then he charge at him and punch Shadow Shadx in the gut sinding him into Frezia Shadx then got up ticked..He then us Kage Kamehamaha wave and it hite Russit sending him into a metor lowering his Hp by a little.

Russtit tried to get up but Shadow Shadx flew over to him and fire a ki blast,and then kick Russit into Emerald who was fighting Omega.

* * *

 **With Ruddy,Sapphire,Reaper,and the Krillin looken guy.**

Sapphire had taken out the Krillin guy but Rudy was haveing a hard time fighting saw how ruff Reaper was, and help Ruby fight us Hheat Wave but it did nothing to Reaper who just smirk under his then pulled out his sword and charge at Ruby but Ruby got out of the way and hite him with a ki then us Water Gaiclan Gun,and lower Reaper Hp a then us an attack called Blade Slash Burnning Wall .An attack wich does not have to attack the blade caght on fire and the person who useing the attack will then slash the air and a big wall of flames will from in frount of them and it hite the opponent.

Ruby saw Reaper do it and saw where the fall of flames going was push her out of the way and then get out of the way too.

* * *

 **With Frostbite and Whis**

"So your Whis right?...Are you shure you want to do that?"Ask Frostbite and Whis just smiled and said.

"Yes I'm sorry about this but Lord Beerus really want to kill everyone."He said as Frostbite said.

"Oh well.I get we should get to the fight."He said as Whis walk up to Frostbite and put his hand on his shoulder and said sorry once again and chop his fell to the fround and he pass then walk over to Beerus who was fighting Shadx at the time.

* * *

 **Back with Shadx and Beerus**

Shadx was keeping up with every punch that Beerus sent at seem every inpress with Shadx.

"You are are almost as good as the real Shadx.I gest he would be prould of let get this over with."He said as Shadx charge up.

"Yaaaaaaaaaa!"He yelled as his ki went up and then he charge at Beerus and tried to kick him. but Beerus got out of the way and said.

"You know what I think I could just kill your freinds now."He said with a smile as Shadx just glared at him."I can feel your anger boy.I can see into your are Hiro Ryujin age 16 ,you lost your mother at the age of 10.I must say no wander you do't want anyone to die in here,but as I said before the only way to beat a death game is to kill everyone in it."Said Beerus as Shadx spoke up.

"Your wrong Lord the way to bet the game is beat the Dragon Lord saga on the 100th no need to kill any one."He said as Beerus just smirk at Shadx and bot a ki blast at Shadx but then once again charge at Beerus but this this time but puches him in the gut seding Beerus into the Reaper,and Omega,and Shadow Shadx making all there hp go down,until everyone who got hit got knock then walk up to Beerus and pick him up and said."I will not let you kill anyone of my freinds or anyone in this you do I will not be like Goku as in the Anime.I will find away to kill you."He said as Beerus just smiled.

"You are just like the real now I think I like you now,but sadlly I think this is going to be the end."He said as he was about to Sphere of Destruciton but Sshadx took out his sword,and lower Beerus Hp lot then Shadx yelled.

" **Kage Kamemahamaha!** "He yelled as a black ki started to from in his hand and he blasted Beerus,and made his Hp go down in the Beerus fall down on one knee and then he said.

"Your good I...will give you that,but you can not defeat all not even Goku in Super god from could and if you have not noice your tranform has wore like Goku and your contor part you have learn to control a sayain you who not really one you are really soething."He said as he was about to attack Shadx with his said."Heasd Shot!"He said as the attack hit Shadx lower his hp down into the Shadx droping his sword and fell to the then pick up his sword and held it at Shadx look like he was about to kill Shadx but then he did smiled amd said."You know what I think I will let you and free.I have not have a fight like that in a almost beat me kid.I will also tell you something I learn about one of the fighters in this one they called the Time Lord is fro the same world as put his self in the game he plan on doing something with two other people from my world."Said Beerus as he game Shadx a bean and throw Shadx swrd by him and release Mangus and he then turn to Whis and said."Whis you know what I think this kid can beat this game."He said as Whis just smiled as he look at Shadx and said.

"So Lord next?Should we kill more people to get ready for the next part of the tournamet?"He ask as Beerus shock his head no and then said.

"Whis I say just for now let just play this game."He said as Whis just look at Beerus and ask.

"What broght this one?"He ask.

"Fighting that would not give up to his freind even find it ment dieing here and in his world.I just hope can beat what to come."He said as Whis nodded as they teleaported out of there.

* * *

 **Timestipe.**

Shadx made shure Mangus and Zazam was was happy that Shadx had save them,but Mangus not so had add Sshadx as his freind and left but Mangus stay behind and sat down on Frezia ship just glared at saw him glareding at just went over to him and said.

"You know I did not kill your sister.I was in love with her."He said as Mangus just look away."Come on is this about me being a beta?The only reason we left we knew what was going to happen.I'm soory."He said."Look I save you what more do I have to prove to you that I am not the person you say I am."He said as Mangus turn back to him.

"You may have save me,but that does not changees we face tomarrow I will defeat you and prove you are should have did not my sister !"He yelled as He got up and teleapoted out of there leaveing Shadx alone with his and Russit walk up to him.

"Shadx don't listen to Mangus."Said Emerald but Shadx just look down with tears comeing down his face.

"He right.I am nothing.I could not save my mom,I could not save Sueshi from Beerus,or even Rayne from Cold."He said as Russit spoke up and said.

"Shadx listen to me.I saw what you did to save everyone from Great Ape I wacth what you did at the tournament and save even told me you tried to bring people back to are really something."Said Russit as Emerald spoke up and said.

"Hey look the first time I meet you I knew you would be willing to do anything for people.I even thought you where someone I meet in Sword Aart Online back in it was just like was even from Japan I think anyway."He started to say but Shadx just got up with his head down and look at both his Freinds and got Frostbite up and gave him a senzu Bean and got him back on his feet and then he teleaported out of there.

* * *

 **Bback at the Tournament at the Island.**

Shadx was back in his room in the conter with tears falling down his face as he rember that day he saw his mom also rember wish he could have die not wish he had wish Cold had killed him instead of then yelled and punch the wall leaveing a big hole in the wall reaveling who was on the other side.

It was Jade.

"Shadx?"Said Jade.

* * *

 **N:"Shadx has deafeated Beerus and Save Mangus and Zazam,what is Time Lord evil out next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

* * *

 **N:"Next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Shadx:"Mangus just listen to me!**

 **Mangus:" let my sister be killed!"**

 **Jade:"Shadx."**

 **Shadx:"That it!Kage Kin Ryuu!"**

 **Mangus:"Dragon Fist!**

 **Next time On Dragon Ball Onlie Chapter 12-Shadx Vs Mmangus/In Sword Art Online.**

* * *

 **Deadpool:"That was so almost die."**  
 **Shadx;"I knew he could beat him...almost."**

 **Shadow Shadx:"..."**

 **Beerus:"I must say I was inpress but how could you make me not kill him?"**

 **Deadpool:"Hhey I was not writing see Dinton was the one who wrote it so ha!**

 **Mme:"I'm back guy...Deadpool why is Shadow Shadx here?..."**

 **Deadpool:"I invited Shadx in the sametime."**

 **Beerus:"That it I am going to the world the world of Marvel."**

 **Deadpool:"To late my world has already been destory.'**

 **Me:"So your the ulmite Deadpool?"**

 **Deadpool:"Wwho knows I'm out of here."He said as he teleaported out of there.**

 **Me(Sweatdrop):"Please review and have a nice I have to Deadpool proof this story."**


	13. Chapter 12

**In a New Room.**

 **DBO New Room.**

 **Me:"Welcome tonight to a every special report from Dragon Ball tonight we have our reporter Shelly Strom at the Tournament you thing going so far?"**

 **At the Tournamet**

 **Shelly:"Good so far I have intview alot of I want you to here from of so them your self.**

 _ **Beerus Interveiw**_

 _ **Shelly:"So let me get this right?Your the real Beerus?"**_

 _ **Beerus:"Yes you see Ii wanted to check out this game,but I did not know that it was a death game.'**_

 _ **Shelly:"So...Lord Beerus...who ..do you...think will win the tournament?"**_

 _ **Beerus:"Well Shelly me of coures,but If I have to pick someesle.I would have to go with two frist one would be Cold Jr."**_

 _ **Shelly:"Why Cold Jr?""**_

 _ **Beerus:"From what I can tell he one of the strongest players in his Frezia like attack he can bet or even kill anyone in his path."**_

 _ **Shelly:"Who the next one?"**_

 _ **Beerus:"That would be the favorite to win the tournament."**_

 _ **Shelly:"You mean Shadx?"**_

 _ **Beerus:" see a wile back me and him fought and he almost beat me,and Whis.I think he can over come anything if he put his mind to it."**_

 _ **Shelly:"Thank you Lord Beerus for comeing."**_

 _ **Beerus:"The honnor was all mine now if you need me I going to get some pudding."He flout out of there.**_

 _ **Interview with Jade**_

 _ **Shelly:"Jade nice for you to come."**_

 _ **Jade:"Thank for having me Sshelly."**_

 _ **Shelly:"Now tell me about your self Jade."**_

 _ **Jade:"There not really anything about me I can tell you."**_

 _ **Shelly:'That not ture how about is there anyone you like...you know like a dark headed Sayain?"**_

 _ **Jade blushes:"I ..don't know what your..talking...about."She said as Shelly just get up and walk over to her and said.**_

 _ **Shelly:"There no need to be all know you have a thing for tell him here on live TV Internet.I will even help you.I Jade love!'She Start to say but Jade got up and push Shelly and She goes throw the wall."I'm...okay."She said and pass out.**_

 _ **Jade:"I better get out of there."**_

 _ **Interveiw with Emerald.**_

 _ **Shelly walk back into the interweiw room and with a see Emerald setting down in the chair.**_

 _ **Shelly:"I see your here before me."**_

 _ **Emerald:'You did ask me to come anyway what would you like to know?"**_  
 _ **Shelly:"Well is it ture you were a beta in Sword Art Online?"**_

 _ **Emerald:'Yes it was Ii even went by the same calld me the Emerald fighter."**_

 _ **Shelly:"Then why are you playing Dragon Ball Online?"**_

 _ **Emerald:"Well one thing I like Sword Art but I always been a fan of games you could use magic,and sword Art Online you could I started playing this I even meet Shadx on the first day in here."**_

 _ **Shelly"You meet Shadx?"**_

 _ **Emerald:'Yes I tought me alot of this gamelike how to attack and defended mtself."**_

 _ **Shelly:"I Who do you think will win?"**_  
 _ **Emerald:"I think Sshadx."**_

 _ **Shelly:"I thank for come."**_

 _ **Emerald:"Thank for inviteding me.**_

 _ **Interveiw with Mangus**_

 _ **Mangus:"Why am I even here.I have to train for my fight with the faker."**_

 _ **Shelly:"Well Mangus I see you made it so let me just ask you this do you have anything you want to say to your opponent.?"**_

 _ **Magus:"Yes I if your wacthing this.I want you to know I will defeat prove to everyone you are a faker."**_

 _ **Sshelly:"Okay thank for come...?"**_

 _ **Magus walk out.**_

 _ **Interview with Shadx.**_

 _ **Shelly:"Shadx that for comeing."**_

 _ **Shadx:"Thank for haveingme Miss Shelly."**_

 _ **Shelly:"Just Shelly make me fell old anyway Shadx what can you tell me about your next oppent?"**_

 _ **Shadx look down and saids.**_

 _ **Shadx:"Well you see I knew his name was and I were dateing for a while until Cold Jr Kidnap her.I tried to save her but ...Cold Jr kill blames me for that."**_

 _ **Shelly:"I see ..sorry for that."**_

 _ **Shadx:"Thank but anyway if you want to know who I think will win..well I think..I really don't know there are about of good that it."**_

 _ **Shelly:"Oh before you go,did you know this tournament if going to be brodcast to Sword Art Online?"**_

 _ **Shadx:"It is?"**_

 _ **Shelly:"Yes it two creatores of both games want everyone trap in both games to see this tournament."**_

 _ **Shadx:"Okay?Well I have to go train for my see you."He said and teleaported out of there.**_

 _ **Shelly:'There you have will win and who will Back to you Dinoton."**_

 **Back in the New Room**

 **Dinoton:"Well that I do not own Dragon Ball or Sword Art Online as Death gun would say. "It Show Time!"**

* * *

 **N:"Last time Dragon Ball Onlie.**

 **Shadx got a team of fighters togther to help save Mangus,and Beerus got his own the Fight Shadx became a super sayain god and almost bet Beerus but in the end Beerus got the best of Shadx and was going to kill him,but Beerus was inpress with Shadx and let him go what will happen this out this time on Dragon Ball Online**

* * *

 **I acknowledged my cowardly past**  
 **I was scared when I didn't know what was going on**  
 **The me behind my back projects the reality into this moment**

 **This place where I pictured many skies will surely**  
 **make my faint heart distressed**

 **My body jumped high in my dreams**  
 **No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off**  
 **My tiny slumbering feelings will expand**  
 **and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me**

 **I was able to be strong in the dark world**  
 **My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever**

 **I searched for the guiding light**  
 **If I touched it, I'd recall everything**  
 **and it'd give me this precious, irreplaceable moment**

 **I closed my eyes and learned of the world**  
 **It's always so heartwarming yet painful**

 **When my definite, linked wishes added up**  
 **My visible confusion began to move from its place**  
 **Wanting to protect you, the wounds that I bear**  
 **drifted into my deep slumber**

 **The promise went unchanged**  
 **The two of us believed in our bond, yes, distinctly**

 **Please call out my name until your voice reaches me**  
 **I want to feel more of the miracle in that we were able to meet**

 **My body jumped high in my dreams**  
 **No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off**  
 **My tiny slumbering feelings will expand**  
 **and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me**

 **I was able to be strong in the dark world**  
 **My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever**

 **Chapter 12-Shadx Vs Mangus/Inside Sword Art Online**

* * *

In Swrd Art Online

Kirito had just got back to his inn room with he heard something going on down he left his room and made his way down stair and saw people standing around a T.V wacthing a news report that came from the other online saw the interviews of Shelly' saw someone he knew on someone who kind of look like Emerald someone he had meet in the beta but he look differnt wacth and heard what had happen in the other the same that had happen in Sword Shadx appaer on the t. began to talk to each other.

"I bet Shadx will win for sure."Someone said.

"Are you kinding I heard he a cheater."Anther person said.

"I heard he a hero like Kirito."Someone elese said.

"Shadx.."Thought Kirito as he had thought he had heard that name before from an old freind of more like an older brother,but anyway."Could it be him?"He had thought as he heard what has happen to how he wacth some of his freinds had died,and how the woman he love die right in frount of then thought back to the day the saw his freind day he went over to his house with Kida to check on Hiro.

"Hey Kirito!"Someone yelled as Kirito look behind him and saw smiled as he walk up to Kirito.

"Agil?What are you doing here?...Don't you have a store to run?"He ask as the big guy just smiled and said.

"I shut it down to wacth the tournament.I heard there a lot of good fighters in it."He said as Kirito just nodded and said.

"It seem two people I know are in it."He said as Agil just look at him and ask who."Well the frist one I meet him in the Beta of Sword Aart was known as the Emerald Warrior."He said as Agil nodded and said.

"I have hered of what I have heard he was not a fan of Sword Art so I am not surprise that he got Dragon Ball Online."He said Kirito nodded and then look down and said.

"The other person I knew sent he was ten years old.I use to go over to his house real Name was dad work for the man who made Dragon Ball became a beta testers because of what I heard once I heard that he was became one of the best beta tester in Dragon Ball Online.I belive you knew Shadx."He sai as Agil eyes widen,and then said.

"Your saying you know the Shadx..."He ask as Kirito nodded yes and then turn his head back to the T.V.

* * *

 _The T.V_

 _Annoutcer:"Welcome everyone back to the world for the dealy folkes but we have rebuilt the stadium."He said as everyone cheered and then the annoutcer began to speck once again and said."Now let get started on the right we have an Half Sayain,Half there nothig half about him he beat the Kai who name Whis in only a few sences."He said as Mangus walk out of the locker room as the anntor then went over to Mmangus and ask."Mangus what do you think about your next opponent?"He ask as Mangus got a angery faceand then said._

 _"I think the not what everyone said he fact I think he the kind of person who would let someone get killed."He said as everyone just look at him."Let me see a couple of weeks before the tournament he meet my sister and they dated for a wile until she was kidnap by the known Player killer known as Cold I found out she die I meet up with one of my friends who told me about said he let a player die before in the Pilaft also told me that he was a player killer in the beta who was part of the guild called The Planet Trade Organization who in the beta where player friend told me that he belive all the beta tester are to blame,but from what I have saw Shadx is the worst."He said as everyone was just looking at for the next fighter to come out._

* * *

Outside the TV.

"It seem like that just does not like your friend that must."Said Agil as Kirito just look down thinking about what all had happen in Sword knew Mmangus was wrong about Shadx,because in a way Shadx was just like knew Shadx would not just let a player die with out fighting.

"Who is this Mangus guy any?"Ask Agil as Kirtio shook his head,and then said.

"I really don't know call I know is that he Half Sayai.''He said as They turn back to the T.V.

* * *

 _On the T.V._

 _"People now let me interdue a legenad of this was known as the best player in the been on the frount line fighting to beat the beater everyone one want to one the only Shadx!"He said was everyone cheered as they wacth Shadx walk A.C was going to ask the samething same but Shadx just look at Mangus and said no."Well it look like it time for the fight you all know the rule.I you are kock out or fall out of the ring you lose now let get this fight started."He ylled as the two fighter got in place and got into fight stances."Fight!"He yelled as Shadx and Mangus charge at each other._

* * *

Outside the T.V

"So Kirito you think your friend can beat this guy?"He ask as Kitito turn to him and said.

" I know Hiro he wrote to me a lot and told me about Dragon Ball told me about his told me that his charater is one of the strongtest players in the game.I have no dout that Shadx can win."He said as they turn back to the T.V and saw Shadx shot a ki blast at Mangus who blocked started to chat.

* * *

 _ON THE T.V_

 _"Big Bang Ma_ siko!"Hhe ylled as he let lose a large ki blast at Shadx but Shadx out out of the say.

 _Shadx then rush towards Mangus and puch Mangus in the gut making Mangus fall onto the tried to get up but he could not He then saw Shadx walk to frist Mangus thought he was going to beat him while he was all they called him the Beater for nothing but what happen surpize help him up._

" _What?"He ask as Shadx just look at Mangus did not know what to only thing that was going through his mine was beating while he was right by Shadx he use the same attack and this time it hite lower Shadx also knock Shadx to the was going in for the was booing Mangus,but he did not was going to kill the one who liet his sister then spoke up and said._

" _I did not let her die!"He yelled as he tried to get walk up to him and just punch him it the gut and ylled._

" _Liar!"He yelled as Shadx just took the did ot care if he killed Shadx at this he wanted was revenge for his sister still tried to get up,but Mangus would not let him."How does it fill Shadx when you can do nothing just like my sister and everyone you let die.?"He ask as Shadx weakley said._

" _Mangus listen I did not let your sister fact I fought for Jr_ _said he would let her go is I came."He said but Mangus would not belive was about knee Shadx in the gut,but Shadx rolled out of and started to get to his feet._

* * *

Off The T.V.

"Hey by the way Kirito did you heard the rumors about DBO?"He ask as Kirito ask.

"No what?"He ask as his freind spoke up and said.

"They say there is that the two games are not just two what I heard from some people they have seen portal like things and when they look throw they saw wair creaters fom what I heard they say they look just like villians from Dragon even said that They saw a Sayain in Sword Art Online fighting one of the Player Killers."He said.

"I see.I make sent from what I heard both the creators work on both games."He said as Agil nodded as Kirito got up from his set and then ask him."Where did they see the portales anyway?"He ask as his freind told him it was on the 4th then told him that what they saw was a groupo of people fighting what look like a gaint said they saw Shadx stop it,and some other also heard they said the samething to Shadx. they said to Kirito."I see so Shadx became a beater you take me where they found the portales?"He ask him Agil nodded and told him to get ready.

* * *

 **Time Skip.**

Kirito got ready and meet Agil outside the Inn.

"Are you go?"He ask as Kirito nodded said and they sat off.

"Hey Agil who told you about this anyway?"He ask as Agil spoke up and said.

"I don't rember but all I know he and his freinds was shure the rumors where even said they seen it for them this is true ,it might mean we can get help from over there to beat this game."He said as Kirito nodded.

"I may not be that easy after all they there tring to beat there game too,but your right I know Shadx would try to help Ii wand how he doing?"He ask as They walk out od the town then teleaported to floor Four.

* * *

 **IN DRAGON BALL ONLINE.**

Shadx had gotten up again but was knee in the chets sending him back to the then walk over to him and step on Shadx arm as hard as he HP went down still tried but Mmangus would not let him and Mangus then said.

"Shadx I going should have the day my sister die.I going to kill you here and now!"He yelled as he got ready but the reafe call the macth and disqulafied Mangus,but Mangus did not care he kept attacking knew Mangus was still hurting,but he knew if he did not do something he would with all his might he push him off of him and then got went super use Kage Shin Ryu and lower Mangus hp alot and knock him before he walk off Mangus got up,but something was not got back up and he saw a purple aura around like when Omega open his eyes and Shadx saw they were red."Shadx you can never deafted me.I am stronger,and smarter then fell my wrath."He said as Shadx got ready to fight once again.

* * *

 **N:"Shadx may have won the frist round but will he be able to beat the Shadow Mangus .And what with the Portales into Sword Art .Find out Next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **N:"Next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Shadx:"Mangus listen to me now! I did not have you sister I was a player killer in the beta but..."**

 **Mangus:"I don't want to hear it.I think after I kill you I will kill anyone who was in the beta."**

 **In Sword Aart**

 **Kirito:"Sso this is the place?"**

 **Agil:"Yes it is."**

 **Kirito:"I see they were we go in?"**

 **Agil:"I don't know?"**

 **N:"Nnext time on Dragon Ball Online**

 **Chapter 13 Shadx Vs Shadow Mangus/Kirito enter Dragon Ball Online.**

* * *

 **Dinoton:"Well the Chapter Over hope you like let go to Shelly to see what going on."**

 **Shelly:"It seem like everyone is on the edge of there sets."**

 **Dinoton:"What is everyone saying about this fight?"**

 **Shelly:"From what Ii'm being told Mangus blames Shadx for the death of his now he want to kill ask the people on the street what they think."Walk up to Jack ans ask."So what do you think of Shadx?"**

 **Jack:"Well Shadx is my best frenid I don't think he would just let someone be killed I know back at the Pilaf Saga he was blame for letting the leader of the group, but I heard what he told Shadx.I knew Shadx tried to help him ,but he would not help him."**

 **Shelly:"I see."She said.**

 **Jack:"Anything else?"He ask.**

 **"Shelly:"Nothing."Cold Jr walk up to Shelly and said.**

 **Cold Jr:"I you really want to know Shadx.I can tell you after all we were part of the same guild in the beta."**

 **Shelly:"Really okay tell."**

 **Cold Jr.:"Okay I had known him sent we where little the Beta Shadx took to the top rank fast and our guild master ask him to jion he said that time Shadx was a player one could stand in his he found out that I was part of the group and he attack me.I told me that he was planing on killing Frostbite I tried to stop him but he tried to kill that Frostbite kick me out of the and by the way I did not kidnap Shadx little girl freind I save her from he got there I found out it was all a set were planing to take me I hope Mangus kills Shadx."**

 **Shelly:"Okay thank you...?"**

 **Cold Jr:"Your welcome."**

 **Dinoton:"'It look like we have to oppinions what do you think I just think you will have to find out next and please review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**In the news place**

 **Dinoton:"And where back and the last chapter was a real Eye opener it seem the two games are on just two games but the same go to our reporter down n Ppiaft boss chamer to take a look at the portal.**

 **Ricky:"Thank you are comming from where the portal is said to be,and so far I belive the rommor appear to be what I am seeing I see two shadows from the other side.**

 **Dinoton:"I see what do they look like?"**

 **Ricky:"It hard to look like a big balded and the the other look like he has some kind of jacket.I'm going to take a closer."Ricky walk up to the portal to see Agil and Kirito on the other side."They seem to be looking into the portal.I wander what they are looking I look into this let get on t0 the chapter back to you Dinton."**

 **Dinoton:"Well before we get get started let me us say I do not own Dragon Ball or Sword Art I did I would be be rich and not writeing this let get this started.**

* * *

 _ **N:"Last time on Dragon Ball Oonline Kirito and his freind wacth the Tournament from there T.V**_

 _ **They wacth as Shadx fought againt was going well until something hite Mangus like it did with Omega making him have a purple aura and his hateread grow for Kirito and Agil went to a place they said that people could see into Dragon Ball will happen and what will become of Shadx find out this chapter of Dragon Ball Online.**_

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found!**  
 **We can find paradise,**  
 **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**  
 **Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).**  
 **Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.**  
 **I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)**  
 **Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.**

 **We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.**  
 **There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.**  
 **And ride upon the wind**  
 **All we have to do is go!**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, there's so much to be found.**  
 **We can find paradise.**  
 **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.**  
 **Dragon Soul!**

 **Chapter 13-Shadx Vs Shadow Mangus/Kirito enter Dragon Ball Online.**

* * *

 **Sword Art Online**

Kirito and Agil had made it to fouth floor to the spot where the portal was and saw the rumor was saw the portal.

"So this is the place."Ask Kirito as Agil nodded and look into the portal.

" just as everyone we go over?He ask as Kirito look into the portal and saw two people looking at him from the other side.

"Let just make shere there no one wacthing us first something does not fell right."He said as Agil nooded as he turn around as they heard something from behind.

Kirito reach for his sword ,so did Agil but before they knew it they where knock out and broght through the portal.

* * *

 **With Shadx.**

"Shadx I going should have kill you on the day sister die.I going to kill you here and now!"He yelled as he got ready but the reference call the macth and disqulafied Mangus, but Mangus did not care he kelp attacking knew he had to do something so Shadx push him off of him and then got up and use Kage Shin Ryuu and lower Mangus HP alot and knock him back before he walk got up ,but something was not got up and Sshadx saw Mangus got a peurple aura around him like when then saw Mangus get up and he lift his head then open his eye to reavel his eyes here you can never deafted me.I am stronger and smarter then you will ever be!Now Shadx you will fill my warth!He said as Shadx got ready to fight once again.

"I told you before I did not work with Cold Jr.I many had been in the same guild as him in the beta and yes I was a player killer,but I gave that life up.I would have never killed her.I love her!"He yelled as Mangus just walk up to Shadx and punsh him into the gut making Sshadx fall back to the ground and said.

"Like I would belive you.I know you let her die just like you and anyother beta has let all the new players die."He said as he was about to pukick him but Shadx roll over and said.

"Who said that?Who told you the Beta tester let everyone die."Hhe ask as Mangus just said and let lose a ki blast but Sshadx roll out of the then said.

"Why should I tell the wrost of the beta one who let my sister die and that one guy at Piaf don't devsere to live.I thank I will be doing everyone a favor just killing you."He said as Shadx spoke up.

"Would she really want this?"He ask making Mangus stop what he was doing as Sshadx got up and said."Would she relly want you to kill someone in the game and real this game if you die there is no respone no do over. Not even the Dragon Balls can bring you you die here you die in real you kill me your no better then the man that kill you sister."He said as Mangus just look at Shadx with anger in his eyes and he began to started to hair got spicky his eyes became a blood red and a black arua came around him.

"I don't world would be better off with out you first I want to show you how I felt that day my sister die."He said as he turn to Sakura who was in the stands.

"You would not!Yelled Shadx as he saw Mmangus smirk and he ran to grab tried to stop him but Mmangus knock him to the grounHe then grabe Skura and turn to Shadx and said.

"Now you will know the pain of loseing a I kill her I will kill you."He said as he teleaported out of there.

Shadx just look at where he had been as Jack,and Shadx freinds ran up to him.

* * *

 **Minewhile with Kirito.**

Kirito had woken up and he look around and saw he and his frenid was in somekind of look and saw what look to be two people heard one of them say.

"So Mangus did now the next part of the paln can start."He said as the other guy nodded and then he said.

"Good soon all the Betas will will pay for what they did to us."Said the other guy.

 _"What are these guys crazy or something_."Kirito thought as he heard thm they would kill anu beta they gain all the power for them of the two people came out of the Shadows to reveal the sayain who was at Piaft Castle when Shadx and everyone face the was Kaper.

Kaper had jion a guild who wanted every beta tester dead and quickley rose in rank and took over the then recruited more members one being had grwol found of Mangus and gave him more and more missions to rank up.

Kirito wacth as someone teleaported in the room.

"Mangus how as the tournament?"Ask Kaper as he saw the new from.

"I could not defeat Shadx,but I did gain these new also brought his sister."He sid as Kaper just smiled and saild.

"Sakura it been awhile."He said as he put his hands around her the tried to kiss Sakura brock free from Mangus and slap Kaper and said.

"You pig!"The she tired ki a ki blast but Mangus chop the back of her neck and she pass out Kaper then smiled and said.

"Put her in with the other two."He said as he then told the other guy to keep an eye on the computer.

Kirito just could not belive ever this Kaper was he had to be had to stop him and save him,Shadx sister,and Agil.

He took out is sword and tried to cut the bars but the bars was to strong he then yelled out.

"Why are you doing this!"He yelled as Mangus turn to the ceil and so did Kaper.

"Well look who I was wandering when you was going to wake up."Hhe said.

"How do you know my name?"He ask as Kaper just smirk and said.

"Let just say I know alot about everyone in Sword Art Online.I know you where a Beta Tester,I know you have a sister,a mom and a is not your real just say I know everything about the Beater of Sword Art."He said as Kirito just loo at Kaper.

"What do you want with me!"He demaned.

"Ha!What do I want with you?What do you thinl?"He ask as Kirito just look at turn around and said."I know you where good freinds Shadx in the real world before he move away.I knew if I could get peopl e he cared about I could get him here."He said as Kirito just look at Kaper and said.

What do you have ageints Shadx?"He ask as Kaper face face grew angery.

"What do you think? I meet him when we beat the frist knew about the boss and he did not tell let our leader die the same as you did in Sword Art Kirito, but anyway after that I work with alot of beta testers they were all the would not give up there itemes and money.I found this guild who had the smae ideals as me.I soon rose throw the ranks as fast as I could and soon I fought the guild leader and won and became the new Kirito I will let you be."He said as he and Mangus walk out of the room as Agil woke up to see that they where in ceil.

* * *

 **With Shadx.**

Shadx hit the ground with all his might with his hand and crack the ,Frostbite,Jade,Emerald,and the others walk up to Shadx and told him they would help him look for Sakura ,but Shadx told them he could not put anyone else in told them he had to go alone,but Jade talk him in to bring one person with was Emerald.

* * *

 **N:"Will Sshdx make it in time to save his step sister,or will Kaper and Mangus kill her find out next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

* * *

 **Next Time on Dragon Ball Online**

 **Kirito:"Arre you okay?"**  
 **Sakura:"What happen and who are you?**  
 **Agil:"What going on?"**

 **Timestip**

 **Shadx:"Mangus!"**

 **Mangus:"Shadx you made you will find out how it fills to lose your sister!"**

 **Sakura:"Shadx!"**

 **N:"Next time on Dragon Ball Oonline**

 **Chapter 14-Kaper plan/Shadx fight for Sakura life.**

* * *

 **Me:"Well that it for this Shelly what do you have to say?  
Shelly:"Well from my repotes The next battle should be a good one.  
**

 **Me:"Cool who is fighting in the next macth?"**

 **Shelly from what I heard it Beerus VS Cold Jr but the fight has been posten due to Shadx breacking the arena after Mangus took his please Review and like and join us next time.**

 **Me:"Thank you Shelly and now here Rick with the weather.**


	15. Chapter 14

**In a New room**

 **Me:"Welcome back to DBO We have had a lot happen sent the last time you jion us.I have Beerus jioning me today to tell us what he was up to during the fight with Shadx and for coming Beerus."**

 **Beerus:"Let just get this over with."  
**

 **Me:"Okay so what where you doing during the fight.?"  
**

 **Beerus:"Well let just say I was looking for something to sleep when I came across the one who killed Mangus talk and I found out that he is just about as crazy as the real Cold Jr in Dragon Ball I walk away and found something to I had a fight with Whis,but as I fought with him I noties two people that look every formiler to me.I went over to spy on I found out that they where who I thought they had came into this game with Time Lord for some reason.I fallow them intil they got to there I learn something about them but you will have to find out for your self."**

 **Me:"Well thank for that story Lord Beerus."**

 **Beerus:"Now I am leaveing but before I leave Dintoon wanted me to say that if you have a charater you want in this might put it in this story at some point just PM him and tell him about the charater. Like this.**

 **In game Name-**

 **Real Name-**

 **Rase_With is Ssayain,Half Sayain,Human,Frezia Race,Namekain,Andriod, and Kai,and some time there a Haker who can make a new race with is a Marjin race.**

 **Tell me whee there from**

 **Like this**

 **Hiro is from Japan,but move to New York.**

 **There ages**

 **There Bioes**

 **And what they look like both in game and out."  
**

 **Me:"Beerus that not what I wanted you to say but anyway I do not own Dragon Ball or Sword Art I tried to say I did and try to sell any of this I could get sued and I do not want on with the show.**

* * *

 **I acknowledged my cowardly past  
I was scared when I didn't know what was going on  
The me behind my back projects the reality into this moment**

 **This place where I pictured many skies will surely  
make my faint heart distressed**

 **My body jumped high in my dreams  
No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off  
My tiny slumbering feelings will expand  
and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me**

 **I was able to be strong in the dark world  
My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever**

 **I searched for the guiding light  
If I touched it, I'd recall everything  
and it'd give me this precious, irreplaceable moment**

 **I closed my eyes and learned of the world  
It's always so heartwarming yet painful**

 **When my definite, linked wishes added up  
My visible confusion began to move from its place  
Wanting to protect you, the wounds that I bear  
drifted into my deep slumber**

 **The promise went unchanged  
The two of us believed in our bond, yes, distinctly**

 **Please call out my name until your voice reaches me  
I want to feel more of the miracle in that we were able to meet**

 **My body jumped high in my dreams  
No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off  
My tiny slumbering feelings will expand  
and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me**

 **I was able to be strong in the dark world  
My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever**

 **N:''Last time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Kirito and Agil had made it to the portal and went as soon as they did they were knock out and thrown into a prisen ceil where they meet found out what his plans was planing on killing every beta tester in Dragon Ball back at the fought againt the now Drak Mangus and almost won but at the last monet Mangus grabe Shadx step sister Sakura and was angery and broke the arnea .Mangus took Sakura to the layer of Kaper and throw her in the ceil.**

 **Shadx started to leave by himself but Jack talk in out of it so Emerald with time on Dragon Ball Online"**

* * *

 **Chapter 14-Kaper Plan/Shadx Fight for Sakura life Part One**

* * *

Shadx hit the ground with all his might with his hand and crack the ,Frostbite,Jade,Emerald ,and the others walk up to Sshadx and told him they ould hel him look for Ssakura , but Sshadx told them he could not put anyone else in he had to go alone,but Jade talk him into bring Emerald with agreed with that and they flew off.

* * *

 **With Kirito**

Kirito watch as Agil and Sakura started to wake up.

"Kirito what happen?"Ask Agil as he look around and saw he was in a ceil change up to the wall.

"We were captured by a player killer in Dragon Ball Online,and it look like he has big plans."He said as he look at Sukrua who was getting up off the ground slowlly.

"Who the girl?"He ask as Kirito answered.

"She is the sister of seem a player known as Mangus kilnap her thinking he could get revgen on Shadx."He said as Agil just look at Kirito as he cuntinued."He think Shadx killed his sister."He said as Sukra just look at both Agil and Kirito then ask.

"Where am I and who are you too?"She ask as Kirito jusr look at the Kai then said.

"I am Kirito and this is Agil don't you rember he knock out by Mangus?"He ask as she nodded as Kirito then said."You are in his and Kraper guild told me he plans on killing every beta tester in the game."He said as Sukra just look at him as Kraper walk back in and saw they were all awake.

"Good your can see the end of all the beta testers."He said as Kirito glare at him then said.

"You know if you kill them in the game they will die in real life too right?"He ask as Kraper just smiled and said.

"I know ,and do I care see Kirito ...what am I dong?Frostzone did you plant the bombs at the arena?"He ask as a Frezia Clan memebr who look like Ccooler walk in with a smirk and said.

"I planted them along time Shadx macth they had no ideal."He said as Kraper smiled as Mangus walk in and told Kraper Shadox was on his way.

" about the beta tester will all be dead then after we take care of the ones in Art Online next.

* * *

 **With Shadx and Emerald.**

Shadx and Emerald had been flying for along still no site of where Mangus took look down at the thought.

"Why does this keep mom, then Rayane,and now my am I alway loseing the one I care about?"He thought to his self as Emerald spoted a tiny island.

"Shadx I belive we are here."He said as Shadx nodded and they landed.

"Are you sure this is the place?"He ask as Emerald nodded and said.

"Yes I should be a little building somewhere."He said as they look Shadx heard somrthing in his head.

 **"(Shadx you have to has grown mad with power!")** "Said the voise as Shadx look around to see if anyone was there but no one then heard a differnt voise this time it was that of Shdx from Dragon Ball Sshadows.

 **"(Shadx you are near the what Goku said is plans on killing all the betaa tester have Emerald go back and warn everyone about the bombs.")** He said as Shadx nodded and turn to Emerald and said.

"Emerald Ii think you need to go back."He said as Emerald just loo at Shadx and said.

"Why I thought you mint need help."He said as Shadx just look t the ground and said.

"Emerald you may think this is wair but for a while now I been able to heard the voise from the real charcters od Dragon Ball."Hhe said as Emerald just nodded and said.

"I belive you Shadx."He said.

"What..you belive me?He ask as Emerald nodded and said.

"I been doing the same,why do you think I enter the tournament for. guy claiming be Emerald the real into my guild and said something bad was about to happen and I needed to help stop it.:He said as Shadx just look confuse as Emerald spoke."What did he tell you just now?"He ask.

"He told me that Kraper has gone mad and is about to blow up the told me to sind you back to stop him."He said as Emerald nodded and said.

"Find I will go,but be careful in there Shadx I don't want to have to tell Jade your dead."He said as Shadx smiled and then said.

"Why would Jade care?"He ask.

"She your freind anyway Shadx just bet Kraper and get your sister back."He said as he teleaported back.

* * *

 **Back with Kirito**

Kirito watch as Kraper grabe a weaken Ssukura and he saw the smile one his face.

"You know Sukura once this is over I may need some help beating the main boss in both worlds how about you and me let get married and we can become a unbeatle froce."He said as Sukura just spite on just smiled and said."Soon my love you will fill the beta tester are out of the way.I Kraper will become the king of this game and become the saver of all who are trap in this game."He said as Kirito yelled out..

"By kill millions of remind me of someone else I know in Sword Art hated the betas too,but he would have never gone this games have lready claim the life of many."Hhe said as Kraper look over to Kkirito and said.

"He just hve not been moaveted what does a Beater like you care one will kiss you beta will be glade your dead."He said as Kirito just glared at Kraper as Mangus walk in.

"Kraper Shadx is here,should I go up there and meet him?"He ask as Kraper throw Sukra back in the ceil and turn to Mangus and smile.

"Yes and fight him,..you said Mangus was here Frostzone said that Emerald was coming too."He said as Mangus got a seriuse look on his face.

"I heard them talking on the sent Emerald back for some reason."He said as Kraper turn around and look down at the look and made a he said.

"They know!Frostzone get in here!"He ylled as Frostzone walk in said said.

"What is it boss?"He ask as Kraper turn to him and said."Shadx and Emerald knows about the bombs get bck to the arnea and stop Emerald from finding them."He said as Frostzone nodded and teleaported out of you go above and meet with Shadx."Hhe said as he walk back to the ceil and pick up a unconise Sukura and brought her to anther room."Soon Sukura you and I will destory all who get in our way."He said as he place her in bed and walk out.

* * *

 **With Mangus.**

 **Mangus Pov**

I had mad it above ground and found Sshadx just standing there, just looking for a way in.I then hite him with my most powerful Ki he turn around.

* * *

 **Shadx POV**

I had been look for a way in when I felt something hit me.I yelled in pain with was waired being in a video game you can't fell pain,but it was as if I had got hit by something on the outside of the game.I turn around and saw Mangus just standing there smilling at me and then said.

"Shadx I see you soon I will have my regven."He said as Shadx just look at Mangus as Mangus smirk."Soon you and your sister will be dead along with all of the Beta Testers."He said as I just stred at Mangus and said.

"I told you before.I did not kill your sister Mangus it was Cold Jr I tried to save her ,but I could Jr lied to told me if I came he could spare her,but when I should but he killed her.I don't want to fight you."I said as Mangus just grow angyer and said.

"Lier,Kraper told me what told me what you did durnning the Goku boss told me you let that Namekain you let him die."He said as I just look down then said.

"He lie to you Mangus.I tried to give him a senzu bean but he would not take was also a beta was jelause of the beta that battle I ment one of his frineds and I found out that Kraper was not that he told me that Kraper was a Beta Tester in Sword Art was a Player Killer was part of a guild known as the Black Death. "I told him as Mangus he just look over at me as I Mangus began to speck.

"Why would be want to kill all the beta testers then?"He ask as I spoke up.

"I belive he was it not just the btea tester he anyone who he questain him or make him look was known as someone else in Sword name was Jake Storm..."I started to say but I could tell this was going no were as I wcth him chargeing up to super sayain 2.

"I don't belive anything you are saying!Kraper would have not lied about told me he saw told me you let Rayane get let everyone die around you!"He said as he charge at me,but I got out of the way and also went Super Sayain 2.

* * *

 **With Sukura.**

Sukura had came too and walk out of the then look on the comuter and saw her brother, and Mangus fight.

"Shadx."She thought as she watch him use Shadow Kamehamaha on Mangus but he got out of the way.

Sukura wacth as Shadx got hit by a power solar flare makking him blind for a then kick Shadx in the gut making him fall back to the then flew down to Shadx and started could not stand then turn away from the computer and went over to the ceil and found the keys and freed Kirito and Agil.

"

You all right you two?"She ask as she undid the changes.

"Yes thank better get out of here before Kraper get back."Said Kirito as Sukura and Aigle.

The ran out of that room and into a long hall they ran into some goons of Kraper.

"Oh great just what we need."Said Ssukura as she from her Kai Blade and Kirito, and Agil pull out there they charge throw the goons knocking then out one by one until they reach the as they where about to open the door they heard a voise from behind them.

"Going somewhere?"It ask as thye all three turn around and saw Kraper.

"Why are you three leaveing the party is about to began."He said as everyone got there swords ready as he charge up and went super.

"Let us through Kraper we don't want to kill you."Said Sukura as Kraper just lacgh and said.

"You kill me don't make me laght Sukura. No one has been able to take me down not after I lean a go back to your ceil and I will let all of you live."He said as Sukura just look at him then charge.

* * *

 **Back with Shadx**

 **Shadx POV**

Mangus had me to the ground and kicking then shot ki blast at me with lower my HP more.I was now in the red ,and Ii knew Mangus was going to kill me,but then as he was about to make the finael blow when somethig happen.A anther Ki Blast hit Mangus.I look up to see Mangus freind Zazam.

"What!"I heard Mangus yell as he wacth his freind defend me."Zazam what are you doing?!"He yelled as the Marjin spoke up and said.

"Mangus Shadx is not the bad guy save us from Beerus you think he wanted to kill your sister."He said as Mangus just look at his freind and then said.

"But Kraper said."He said as Zazam spoke back up and said.

"Mangus I was a Beta then Ii was a Sayain you really want to kill me?"He ask as Mangus look down and said.

"Why did you not tell me?"He ask as Zazam smiled and said.

"You did not ask pluse you said you hated the Beta testers so I keep quite about Mangus you have to deside Shadx or stop Kraper."He said as Mangus just look down at Shadx then at did not know what to think drop to the ground and the perple arua was he got out a senzu bean and gave it to got up and was ready for then look at Zazam and said.

"I'm sorry both of have to heary and defeat Kraper he planing something not just to kill all the Beta tester in Sword Art Online."He said as Shadx just look at Mangus.

"But how is that posile the two games altogther you can't cross the game."He said as Zazam spoke up and said.

"while you see that not really ture I was looking into the the date when I made the Marjin race and found out games are one big can crossover into each game if you find the right portal."Said Zazam as Mangus nodded then he said.

"He telling the truth that how we kidnap two people from Sword Art Online."He said as Shadx just look at then and then said.

"We have to herry then we may not have time."He said then looking down and thought." **Sukura!"**

* * *

 **Mindwhile in a dark conner somewhere**

"So the boy broke free your your spell Towa.I thought you said he would be the one to kill the Hiro kid."Said a darkfiger with golden armor and and time septer.

"Sorry Time Lord but it seem Hiro has help from the out knew about everything."She said as Time Lord turn to anther person and said.

"Mirra you know what to do.."He said as the andriod nodded and walk out."Soon I will rule over this game and control the next genaraon."He said as it faded to black.

* * *

 **N:"Shadx and cohas found out about Kraper they make it in time to stop him,and will Emerald get to the Arna only to be meet by Shadx ,and co get in the hide out to Find Sukura,Kirito,and Agil he be able to beat Kraper find out next time on Dragon Ball Onile.**

* * *

 **N:"Next time on Ddragon Ball Onlige**

 **Emerald get to the arna only to be meet by Frostzone.**

 **Emerald:"Oh gret it you."**

 **Frostzone:"It been a long time Emerald,."**

 **Shadx and co get in the hideout only to be trap by Kraper.**

 **What will happen find out next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Chapter 15-** **-Kaper Plan/Shadx Fight for Sakura life Part 2**

* * *

 **Me:"Well that was a fun cahpter."  
Beerus:"What do you mean I was not even in it."**

 **Me:"Well it was not about you Lord Beerus."**

 **Beerus:"I'f I'm not in the next on I will destory your computer."**

 **Me:"Pleace don't do that Beerus...Find I will put you in the next rember if you want me to put an OC in this story private message me and tell me about the character and I might put them in the story somewhere.**

 **In game Name-**

 **Real Name-**

 **Rase_With is Ssayain,Half Sayain,Human,Frezia Race,Namekain,Andriod, and Kai,and some time there a Haker who can make a new race with is a Marjin race.**

 **Tell me whee there from**

 **Like this**

 **Hiro is from Japan,but move to New York.**

 **There ages**

 **There Bioes**

 **And what they look like both in game and out."  
**

 **Me:"Please review"**


	16. Chapter 15

**Dinoton101:"Okay welcome back to Dragon Ball go to Shelly to her next interveiw with the one they call Asuna from Sword Art you Shelly.**

 **Shelly:"Thank you Asuna thank you for comeing how are you injoying Sword Art Online so far?"**

 **Asuna:"You got to be kidding do know we are tring to get out right now right?"**

 **Shelly:"Oh I for got but anyway...Oh look at this we have anther person jioning us today it Jade from Dragon Ball Online."She said as Jade walk in and sit down by Asuna."Thank you for comeing."**

 **Jade:"Thank for having me?"She said as she then said."Sorry about pushing you through the wall last time I was here."**

 **Shelly:"I forgotten all about that tell you the anyway so what do you think about what going on in Dragon Ball Online right now?"**

 **Jade:"...Well I hope they save Sakura."She said as Asuna just look around the room.**

 **Shelly:"Okay now let get back to the to you Dinoton."**

 **Dinoton101:"Thank you Shelly now on with the show Ii do not own Dragon Ball or Sword Art I did this would not be on on with the Show.**

* * *

 **N:"Last time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Kirito woke up in a cell along with** **meet the one who kidnap was Kraper the one who blame Shadx for the Death of a player on floor had a Frezia rae go back to the tourament to plant then told Emerald to go back to stop they be able to stop Kraper plans find out this chapter of Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found!  
We can find paradise,  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.  
Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).  
Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.  
I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)  
Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.**

 **We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.  
There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.  
And ride upon the wind  
All we have to do is go!

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found.  
We can find paradise.  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.  
Dragon Soul!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15-** **Kaper Plan/Shadx Fight for Sakura life Part 2**

Emerald rush back as fast as he make it back to the island where the tournament take knew he had to hery back for whoever was planted the bombs get there and kills stop for a min and thought and then put to fingers on his head and teleaported to the island.

Everyone was waiting for Emerald and Shadx to make it back so when they saw Emerald Jack went up to him and ask.

"Where Shadx at?"He ask as Emerald told them what was going on.

"I see so Kraper is planing on killing everyone here.I gest we have to find the person he sent."Said Russit as he and the other heard something behind was Frezia Race smirk as Emerald just look at him.

"Emerald it been a long time."He said as Emerald just glared at him."I see you are must different then from the last time we ment."He said as Emerald kept looking at Frostzone as Frostzone smiled .

"So your working for Kraper?"He ask as Frostzone smirk and said.

"It more of a both want the samething the death of the beta testers."He said as he pulled out the detonater to the bombs as he said."So Emerald are you going to try to stop me?"He ask as Emerald just look at what was in his hand.

"But ….I thought you was going to plant them?"He ask as Frostzone laught and said.

"You really think we would do that we planted them before the with one push of a buttom this island will be blown skyhigh,but I feeling generous you can defeat me in a battle I will leave and everyone will live."He said as Emerald glared at him and then Jack spoke up.

"And if he loses?"He ask as Frostzone turn to he said.

"Emerald jion Kraper guild and you all die."He said as Jack told Emerald good luck and Emerald spoke up.

"Find I will,but you have to keep your promiuse."He said as Frostzone nodded and said he would.

* * *

 **With Shadx.**

Shadx and the rest was almost almost made it out when they was caught of garded by Kraper.

"Going somewhere?"He ask as Shadx got in a defensive stance as Kirito and Agil got there swords ready as Kraper just smirk at them before walking up to Shadx and then he said."So I see you save your friends have you? you want make it out alive."He said as Shadx just look at Kraper and then pulled out his sword ."You think I'm scared of you beater then you can think what are you doing with the one you who kill your sister."Said Kraper as Mangus spoke.

"You have been lying to me this whole time Kraper I know the truth now.I know what you use to be back in Sword Art Online back in the where a player killer your self and you never cared what happen to anyone here."He said as Kraper smiled and said.

"Oh I see you are as smart as I thought,but I gest I can quit this act I was a beta tester in Sword Art Online.I was on of the best players.I even got a nick name they called me the Black Death.I even fought Kirito over there."He said as he point at Kirito.

"If you are a beta tester your self why did you turn everyone on could be helping get us out of the game?"Ask Mangus as Kraper smiled and said.

"Where would the fun be see I got caught hacking in Sword Art and found out what was about to happen.I knew about this Death Game from the start.I found this before I could do anything Ii was lock out of the game and could not play any more then I ound a new game a game made by the same people Dragon Ball I found out it ran on the same sever as Sword conent to each other I knew right then Ii found my way back when the game started I knew I had to make my more.I first went to Pilaf castle.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **"** **So you are the firt player to make it it time to kill you."Said Pilaf as Mai and Shu walk up behind the little inp.**

" **I'm not here to fight."Said Kraper as Pilaf just look at them.**

" **Then you will die!"He said as Kraper move out of the way as the blue imp rush to him but hite the wall.**

 **Llisten I can help you find the Dragon Balls.I already have two people on that."He said as the imp smiled and said.**

" **I am listing."He said as Kraper told him.**

* * *

 **End of Flashback.**

"After that I waited for the right time until I could make my Ommega and Alph reported back to me they told me how Shadx the best player in the beta test had beaten this time is when I had Cold Jr start kidnapping other players I knew if he did it in the town with the Oolong quest.I knew that would draw out after Shadx defeated Cold That when I meet you Mangus.I feeled you head about how Beta tester where the reason for everyone dieing in this after that I head to the meeting right before first boss I called out the beta I had made sure the one leading the fight would I did not have to do must on that seeing Goku had aready did that for I had to do is to blame some for I knew who it you Shadx."He said as Shadx spoke up and said.

"Why what did you get out of it?"Shadx as as Kraper smiled and said.

" I made you hated by most everyone in the the once love player of Dragon Ball Online was force to become a beater while I work on destorying everyone next part of the plan was to make a ulimate warrior to fight againt I had paied off Cold Jr on kick napping Mangus sister and killing after the deed had been done Ii found you and told you about what Shadx had done."He said as Shadx and Mangus glared at Kraper.

"What do I have anything to do with this?"Ask Kirito as Kraper smirk and said.

"Nothing.I just never really like you when I was in Sword Art Online."He said as he walk over to a computer."I almost time now."He said to them with a smile as they wacth the saw Emerald and Frostzone.

* * *

 **Back with Emerald**

Emerald and Frostzone stold across from each Jack walk up and told them to attack first, and he fured a large Ki blast at he miss him making Frostzone smirk and us Death Beam at Emerald wicth hite and lower Emerald fell to the ground and made a crator in the walk to the crator and look down into it and smirk as he jump down into the then over to Emerald with a smirk on his face as Emrald tried to get up,but Frostzone kick in him the gutt making it harder for him to get hp started to Frostzone spoke up.

"Look how far you have fallen it time for you to die."He said as he started to charge up when Eemerald heard a voise in his end.

 **(Emerald get up is you don't you will die.")** It said as Emerald tried to get back on his feet,but Frostzone punch him in the gutt once then in fire a ki blast at Emerald but luckey for him it miss as Emerald got to his feet and started to charge he went his super sayain saw Emerald super sayain from was different from the normal had black hair and red eyes.

"Frostzone you have awoken the legendaiy warrior that slepet inside are not going to kill all these people I will stop you!"He yelled as Frostzone smirk and he said.

"You think your the only one with a super from Emerald let me show you my ture power."He said as He started to charge up and went his golden form."See me in my ture form!Now feel my power!"He yelled as Emerald got ready for anything.

* * *

 **Back with Shadx and co.**

"It seem like Frostzone has unlese his full power your friend will not stand a chance."Said Kraper as he smirk as Shadx spoke up.

"I would not count him out yet."Said Shadx as he wacth Emerald charge at Frostzone and kided a ki blast with hite Frostzone and lowering his smirk at this but then he saw Kraper smileing as they heard a beeping sound."What that?"Ask Shadx as Kraper held a button in his head with he had hite and then said.

"He you really think Frostzone would have it on fact I had it on me the whole time."Said Kraper as Shadx took his fist and and punch Kraper.

"You know what you just did!They are going to die in real life not just the game!"He yelled as Kiriato look like he was also trying to punch Kraper but Saukra bit him to it."You do know if it does blow Frostzone dies too!"He yelled as Kraper smrick as and then said.

"You think I care what happen to weak even in his golden from.I could even beat him."He said as Shadx turn back to the screen.

* * *

 **Back with Emerlad.**

Emerald quickey heard the beeping sounds and he turn to Frostzone.

"You said you would not hurt anyone until our fight was over.!"Yelled Emerald as Frostzone just look at Emerald and said.

"This was not my doing...No wait...that little!"He yelled as He look and saw one of the bombs counting turn back to Emerald."Emerald get everyone out of here Kraper is about to destory the Stadium!:He yelled as Emerald just glared at him and said.

"How do I know your not lying to me!"He yelled as anther player who was black black versonn of Cold Jr walk up and said.

"He telling the truth."He said as Emerald just look at the Frezia race and said nothing."Emerald help me get everyone out and I will tell you what going ,Bee,Hornet get ready."Hhe said as A red,Blue,and Yellow Frezia race came flying out of the crowd and teleaport everyone out was about to leave but he saw Frostzone was staying behind,

"Frostzone heary let get out of here!"He yelled as Frostzone just look at Emerald and said.

"Emerald sorry I did what I did..."He said as Emerald tried to save Frostzone but as the bomb was about to blow someone grabe Emerald pulling him out of there."No!"He yelled as he wacth the stadium blow and he heard Frostzone yell in turn around to see the Frezia race that help save everyone,and said.

"Freezer."He said as the Freiza race nodded."Why did you not let me save Frostzone!"

"He would have not came let get back to the others."He said as Emerald nodded and went with Freezer.

Mindwhile three people where flouting up in the air smirking.

"Time Lord is it time for us to make our move?"Ask Towa as the one name Time Llord smirk and said.

"Yes Towa take Mirra and kill the one they call Shadx or as in his word the one know as Hiro."He said as both Mirra and Towa nodded and teleaported out of there."Soon very soon I will control this game,and I will control the mines of the youth of that world."He said as Time Lord teleaported out of there.

* * *

 **With Shadx**

Kraper smiled as the carma went off,and Shadx glared at Kraper.

"It look like my plan is the only thing is to kill you and take Suakra as my queen."He said as Shadx took out his sword and went Super Sayain 2 but he did not have to do any thing because the roof came falling open fallinf on top of Kraper killing him and two people appear in the was Towa and Mirra.

"Well you must the the one they call Shadx."Said Towa with a smirk as Mirra knock out Saukra,Kirito and Agil leave Shadx the only one standing.

"What do you want!"Demaned Shadx as Mirra smirk and said.

"It not us who want you it our partner."Said Mirra as Shadx remebr what the real Shadx said to him about something was about at the must be then teleaported all of them to the lear of the Time Lord.

Shadx look and saw a man setting on a man wore a Time Patrol battle suit,he had black hair,and Shadx look on his habd and he had a ring with a time man smile at Shadx and then said.

"So you must be Shadx or should I say Hiro.I'm glade you and your friends could make it."He said as Shadx just look at him and said nothing."I see you are not one to know I us to work with someone who look just like your even had the same name as your' yes I rember him well the hero of TokiToki once was a fan of his until I went throught time and found out.I was to become his greatust enemy the Time Lord."He said as Shadx thought this sounded very he rember the greatus enemy of the Flash had the same back story.

"What do you want with me!"Ask Shadx as Time Lord just smirk.

"Your death you are the only thing I want!Your the only thing that stand in my way."He said as Shadx just look at him as Time Lord got up from his fired a ki blast at Shadx,but Shadx got out of the way.

* * *

 **Will Shadx and the other make it out of this and who is Freezer and how does Emerald knows him find out next time on Dragon Ball Online**

 **Next Time on Dragon Ball Online**

 **Time Lord:"Hiro your time is up!"**

 **Shadx:"It not yet!**

 **Emerald:"Yuki what are you doing here!"**

 **Freezer:"It a long story Emerald."**

 **Shadx:"You are not going to win Time Lord!"He yelles and unlock Super Sayin Blue.**

 **Next Time On Dragon Ball Online chapter 16-Shadx out of Time/a new power unlock**

* * *

 **Me:"Well look like anther chapter done."**

 **Beerus:"What but what about the rest of the tournament!"**

 **Me:"Sorry Beerus he let me tell you what I will give you your own chapter again."**

 **Beerus:"I gest so but it better not have Champa."**

 **Me:"..."**

 **Beerus:"It is isn't it! Dinoton!"**

 **I'm out of I run for my life please review and have a good day see you next Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Me:"We are back live from Dragon Ball Online has been a breaking report from the World Tournament stadium has been are live on the secne with Shelly."**

 **Shelly:"It has been caso here at the Wworld Tournament ever sent Shadx left to ind his it has only not worse a few hours ago a Frezia races member appear in the stadium and fought the sayain name as the fight went on a beeping sound could be heard from everywhere the next thing we knew Emerald and Frostone quite fighting and anther rezia and his team teleaported us out of there,but Frostzone stay behind and I am get something from Bbill from soume where where Shadx is."**

 **Bill:"Dinoton we just found out Shadx and co was kidnap by the one call Mirra and is now fighting for his and our life in this person he is fighting is call the Time Lord.I will report more when there is to you Dinoton."**

 **Me:"Thank Bill and Ii have a gest today the one and only Beerus."**

 **Beeurs:"Well I see Time Lord has findelly made his I was with Shadx I would just kill him."**

 **Me:"Beerus you know your not as powerful now as you were in Dragon anyway why did you come here anyway.I was not going to do gest spot today."**

 **Beerus:"I have come today to ask when are you going to get to me in Pokemon Z Battle of the gods."**

 **Me:"You do know I have put you in the Sayain Saga right?"**

 **\Beerus:"Yes but only in a flashback of King Kai's.I want more action.I want to fight the Super Sayain god that sayain Pokemon god."**

 **Me:'Beerus I am going to get back to that story, but I just want to get down with Dragon Ball Online first.''**

 **Beerus:"At least I am in if you need me I leave but first I know you may want me say this so I will for you at 101 does not own Dragon Ball Online ,Pokemon,or even Sword Art Online."**

* * *

 **I acknowledged my cowardly past  
I was scared when I didn't know what was going on  
The me behind my back projects the reality into this moment**

 **This place where I pictured many skies will surely  
make my faint heart distressed**

 **My body jumped high in my dreams  
No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off  
My tiny slumbering feelings will expand  
and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me**

 **I was able to be strong in the dark world  
My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever**

 **I searched for the guiding light  
If I touched it, I'd recall everything  
and it'd give me this precious, irreplaceable moment**

 **I closed my eyes and learned of the world  
It's always so heartwarming yet painful**

 **When my definite, linked wishes added up  
My visible confusion began to move from its place  
Wanting to protect you, the wounds that I bear  
drifted into my deep slumber**

 **The promise went unchanged  
The two of us believed in our bond, yes, distinctly**

 **Please call out my name until your voice reaches me  
I want to feel more of the miracle in that we were able to meet**

 **My body jumped high in my dreams  
No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off  
My tiny slumbering feelings will expand  
and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me**

 **I was able to be strong in the dark world  
My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever**

 **Chatper 16-Shadx out of Time/a new power unlock**

* * *

"Your death you are the only thing I want!Your the only thing that stand in my way."He said as Shadx just look at him as Time Lord got up from his fired a ki blast at Shadx,but Shadx got out of the Lord smirk and rush to Shadx and kick him in the gutt making Shadx fall to the Lord walk over to him and smile and took a sword out and started to drive it into Shadx this time Kirito,and Mangus was starting to wake look around and saw what was happening and he got to his feet and attack Time Lord himself,but at he rush to Time Lord he was stop by Mmirra.

"Going somewhere?"He ask as Mangus going in a ighting stance as Kirito was the next to try to attack but he was stop by Towa .

"Going somewhere?"She also ask while Kirito pulled out his sword.

Shadx tried to get up but Time Lord had pin him to the ground with anther sword in his other arm.

"If only I could make the other Shadx suffer like well Shadx I think I will keep you alive for kind of fun to wacth you suffer."He said as Shadx yelled in pan which he should have not been he was pin on the ground he heard a voise in his head the same voise that he head in his one that belong to the other Shadx.

" **Hiro you can not give are stronger then Lord has a weakness you can defeat belive in you Hiro.I will beheard with you."** He said as Hiro thought to hisself.

" _Shadx right.I can deafeat Time Lord."_ He thought as he started to risae from the ground with the swords on his arm but he was still weak.

"Hiro your time is up!"Said Time Lord as he was about to let lose his final blow to make Hiro past out but Hiro got up and said.

"It not yet!"Yelled Shadx as he started to charge up and went Super Sayain 3.

* * *

 **Mindwhile with Emerald.**

Emerald had stayed with Freezer and his group to get some anweers.

"Yuki what are you doing here?"Ask Emerald as Freezer just smiled and said.

"It a long story Emerald."He said as Emerald just look at him and said.

"Then you better get starter."He said as Freezer just look at him and said.

Freezer sat down and look down and said.

"You see me and my guild have been tracking a guild of Pkers got word they were planning something got word that they where planing on blowing up the stadium we made sure we were there to help out anyway we could."He said as Emerald nodded and then said.

"I see so you knew something like this was going to happen,but what I don't get what does that have to do with you not letting e save Frostzone."He said as Freezer smiled and said.

"If I had let you save would have die did not have time,I had Bee try to save him but be almost did not make it good seeing you again Kuzuryu."He said as Emerald wacth him walk away and he began to think to himslf.

" _Takeo what was you thinking?"_ He thought as he meet back with the other.

* * *

 **Back with Time Lord**

 **Kirito.**

Kirito charge with his sword and tried to stabe Towa but he just smiled and us her stalf and hite Kirito seeding to the other side of the got back up mad ,then charge at Towa using one of his Sword the ram his blade into Towa but it did nothing,but make her smirk.

"You really think that sword could beat me.I am a demon little you can feel the warth of the Demon world!"She yellled as she let lose a large ki blast at Kirito,but Kirito got out of the tried again to stabe her.

* * *

 **Mangus.**

Do you really think you a half monkey can defeat 't make me not really a do you think it was so easy to conrol are a killer to the fact how about you jion Llord you turn back time and save your sister."He said as Mangus just look at him and look down thinking about what he just then smirk and said.

"What would that do?If she live that would mess up time.I love my sister but ….I will not be use anymore!"He yelled as he went Super Sayain Future."Now you will know pain!"He yelled as He and Mirra charge at each push and kick at each other appearing and disappearing then us his most powerful move."Dragon Fist!"He yelled as Shenron him and and he flew righting to Mirra destorying flew other to help Kirito.

* * *

 **Shadx.**

Time Lord smik as he saw Shadxwent Super Sayain 3.

"You think that will deafeat me boy?Don't make me laught even the real Shadx could not beat me in that I think I should just kill you now and get it over with."He said as he started to charge up and he began to tranform.

"What going on?"Shadx ask to himslef as he saw Time Lord start to from he saw was very muslaer,and the ring had turn into a time eyes turn blood red and his face was now that of the villian that Shadx stop from destorying the time nest.

"This is my ture from.I am a Time Lord master of all time and will fall boy!"He ylled as he charge at Shadx and hite him into the the wall with his staff,then he rewinded it and did it again until Shadx HP was in the yellow."You know what this is fun,but I think I should just finsh you."He said as he let a weak Shadx body fell to the floor and cried in pain."Time Easer!"He was about to yell when something hite him in the turn around and saw The other two where now us here Ki blast to stab Time Lord with did do a lot of damge to us his sword and cut Time Lord arm Lord yelled in pain as he was about to turn back time but he did not have then started to charge then noteus in his skills something knew under super sayain said Super Sayain Blue.

"What is this?"Hhe ask himself as he press it and he started to chacen."Your not going to win Dragon Lord!"He yelled as he his hair became blue and a blue arua appeared around him.

"What how did you get that power!"Time Yelled as Shadx got in The Kage Sshin Ryuu." **Kage!"** He yelled as a Shadow arua appeared around him." **Shin!"** He said as the Arua took the shape of a person." **Ryuu!"** He said as the person shape turn into a Dragon and he charge at Time Lord and fire a large ki blast at him wicth also hit Towa hurting Mangus attack a weaken Lord was every weak now,but he was still not down Lord weakley walk over to Shadx and smirk.

"You have no ideal what you have just done boy!''He yelled as he began to change time he took the from of a staff had become part of he asorded Towa and what was left of new from look kind of like what Mirra look like when Time Lord stop him and Towa."This is my final from I am the Time god Mirowa."He said as he stop all of time in the game everywhere but on him and Shadx."Say goodbye to this game world and to your world."He said as he got ready to us his attack Time Breaker with was attack wicth trap target in time and then a ki blast his shot at he did not get to us desided to us the move he wish for in the beta.

" **Ninja!"** He yelled as he mase a hand sign as he vanshie.

"You think you can hind from my Hiro?"He ask as He blast everywhere but he miss everytime.

" **Ryuu!"** Shadx said as like with Kage Shin Ryuu a dragon from around him but in this case Shadx control a Dragon avatar.

"There you are!You think that from will help!"He yelled as he tried to blast him but Shadx us the tail of his Dragon avatar and hite Mirowa into the wall then Shadx said.

"BLAST!"He yelled as a large ki blast shot out of Dragon mouth hitting Mirowa weaking him.

"Wwhat how can this be your not the real Shadx.I will not let you win!"He yelled as he was about to attack but Mangus,and Suakru ,Kirito,Agil,and with Shadx conbine there attack and hite Mirowa making him turn back into Time Lord.

"Hhow can this be!?I am the strongest in all of time and space!I will not be beaten by a group of kid!"He yelled as He took everything he had,but Shadx us Kage Kamahamaha and sent Time Lord out of the game.

Shadx then walk up to Mangus and everyone and told them it time to go.

* * *

 **Time Skip.**

Shadx first drop Suakru and Mangus off where everyone else he took Kirito and Agil back to the portal.

"Hiro it was good to see you again."He said as Shadx just smiled and paded him on the head and said.

"Yes it was good seeing what how about we meet up when these game is over."He said as Kirito just smiled and said.

"That would be great Hiro."He said as Shadx turn to Agil and said.

"Agil can you keep him out of trouble?"He ask the black guy who just smiled.

"I will try but I can't promius you anything."Said Agil as Shadx nodded as he wave goodbye to Kirito and Agil as they walk throw the then teleaported back to everyone else.

* * *

 **Mindwhile in the lair of the last boss.**

A figer in the shadow was wacthing the whole thing and smirk looking at Shadx and Emerald.

" _That take care of Hiro all you have to do is get to the Dragon Lord saga and beat the little brother I hope you servie this game too."_ He said as he got out of his chair and walk out of the room.

 **N:"Was this the main boss?What will happen next Find out next time on Dragon Ball Oniline.**

* * *

 _ **Next Time On Dragon Ball Online.**_

 _ **Lotus:"No...Ryuu."**_

 _ **Shadx:"Did your pet leave anything behind?"**_

 _ **Vex:"Hand over the flower now!"Said the andriod.**_

 _ **Member of the murder guild:"Do you know who that is that the Shadow Sword Fighter Shadx!"**_

 **Next Time on Dragon Ball Onile Chapter 17-The Shadow Sword Fighter.**

* * *

 **Me:"Well that the to this about making this arch so short anyway Beerus Ii hope you like this chapter.**

 **Beerus:"...Why would I!I was no where in it!"**

 **Me:'Come on it had a cool fight in it."**

 **Beerus:"You call that a fight.I could have killed that ex Time Putrolor in a heart beat."**

 **Me(Sweatdrop):"What ever.I gust I have to say see you next chapter and please review.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Me:"Hey I'm was the last chapter I hope you like that the world tourament is over and Time Lord is gone now let go to Shelly in West City on floor 35 it is February 23 2024."**

 **Me:"Shelly what is going on right now right now?"**

 **Shelly:"Well it seen thing are cooling down cent Sshadx stop the plans of Kraper ,and the evil Time look over there ...hey what are those people talking about?"**

 **Vex:"What are you talking about?Why should we have to share these senzu beans with you?Your pet lizard has healing powers you know."Said a andriod who kind of look like a cross between 18 and Bumla.**

 **Lotus:"But you never fight on the frount who are you to talk?You don't even need to use any cryals!"Said a female Sayain.**

 **Vex:"Of course I 're the popular one around .I can't expect the boys to help me when I need it."She said with a smrik.**

 **Guys:"Hey come on it not like that..."They both started to say.**

" **Find!Ii don't care!You want my item,take Ii'm never teaming up with you again!I know ,there is ton of other parties out there who'd love to have me on their side."She said as she left.**

 **Guys:"Lotus!Wait don't go!"They both yelled.**

 **Shelly:"What was that about?...Well anyway back to you Dinton.**

 **Me:"Thank you I do not own Sword Art Online or Dragon Ball now on with the show.**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found!  
We can find paradise,  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.  
Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).  
Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.  
I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)  
Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.**

 **We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.  
There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.**  
 **And ride upon the wind**  
 **All we have to do is go!**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found.  
We can find paradise.  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.  
Dragon Soul!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 The Shadow Sword Fighter One**

Lotus hand her pet dragon had went into a forest near West city and tried to fight Cybermen and Cell jrs by her self but it did not turn out like plan.

She shot as many ki blst as she could but it was not phase dragon flow right in fround of her making a nosie well the Cybermen and Ccell Jrs where behind of them started to attack Lotus and her hp started to go down tried to blast her but she jump out of the her Dragon heal she killed all of them,but what she did not count on was a Bear banit being there.A high level saw her health was not all the way up so she reach for her senzu beans but there was none.

"I don't have any healing items?!"She said as the banit rush to her and hite her into a tree making here hp go in the Banit was about to kill her but her Dragon jump in the way."Ryuu!..Ryuu!Ryuu!"She yelled a has it hp went all the way down at it began to glowing as it died."Ryuu!"She said as The Banit cae up from behind getting really to attack over the body of the dieing pick it up."Ryuu!...Ryuu!She said as it she just sat there stairing as the banit was come up from behind as a feather landed in the Bear Bandit raise it club abd was about to kill Lotus when he brust into just sat there and wacth as She saw the one who kill was Shadx with his black jacket,and holding his sword in his jut started to cry and said "Ryuu."She said as she pick up what was left of her pet."Don't leave me alone."She said as she rasie it to her face and cried."Ryuu!"

Shadx sheth his sword and walk up to Lotus and said.

"What that feather?"He ask.

"It's Parnter."She said as Shadx just look at the poor girl.

"You're a beast tamer?"Said Shadx as he look down and then said."I'm sorry...I wasn't able to save you frind."He said to her.

"No...Ii was being stupid I knew that Bear was in these woods but I still came you for save me"She said as Shadx beat down to her and ask her.

"Does that feather happen to have an item name?"He ask as Lotus cheek the name on it and it read Ryuu she started to cry once more."Don't Ryuu heart is still here you can revive him."He said as Lotus look up at Shadx and said.

"Really?"She ask as Sshadx nodded yes.

"On the south side of Floor 47."Said Shadx."That floor said house a eild dungeon called the Hill of is one of 8 dungeon both Sword Art and Dragon Ball Oonline have.I have heard that the flowers that bloom at the top can revive apet."Said Shadx as Lotus smile and then look down and said.

"Floor 47..."She said as Shadx close his eyes and said.

"If you give me the heart I an go for you...but here the deal the pet ower has to be there for the lowes to bloom."He said as Lotus begain to speck making Shadx eyes open.

"That information is I work hard to raise my level …."She started to say but Shadx cut her off and said.

"I knew you was about to say something like see they can only be revived for three day after death."He said making Lotus look down."Hey here an ideal I'll come with you."Hhe said as he gave her the thing she would armor,and weopen to us."This should help rasie your level so how about it?"He said as Lotus ask.

"Why would you do all this for me?"She ask as Shadx put his hand on his head and said.

"If you proise not to laugh,I'll tell you."He said as Lotus listen.

"I promise."She said as Shadx put his hand over his eyes.

"It's because you remind me of my step sister..."He said wicth made made Lotus lagh with made Shadx turn around.

"I'm said as Shadx just smiled and said.

"That okay."He said as Lotus was about to pay him."You don't have to do see this isn't entirely incompatible with my reason for being here."He said as Lotus smiled and said.

"I'm Lotus."She said

"I'm Shadx."He said as he shock her hand and then he said."We want be with each other for long,but it' nice to meet you."He said as they from a party and walk back to West City.

Shadx and Lotus was just walking along the busy street when they heard a noise behind them.

"Ther'e Lotus!"Said the voise as Shadx and Lotus turn around to see the same people who was with her befor she meet Shadx."You're lat!We were worried!"One of them said.

"Um-um"She statted to say but she could not get a word out.

"Let party up sometime!"Said the other guy."We can go wherever you want.."He said as Lotus back up and then said.

"That very kind of you but..."She said and then turn to Shadx and grabe his arm.

" **What have have I gotten my self into?"** He thought.

"I'll in a party with him for a while."She said as the two guys just look at Shadx."Sorry/"She saidas they just glared at Shadx as they walk away then it dawn on them who that was.

"Did we just meet the Shadx?"One ask as the other did not know what to think.

"Sorry for that."She said still holding on the Shadx arm.

"Fans of you?You must be popular."He siad with a smiled.

"No"She said.

"What?"Ask Shadx as Lotus look down and said.

"They just want me along as a mascot."She said thinking about her pet Dragon."But I got full of myself when they began to call me Dragon Tamer Lotus..."She said as she let go so Shadx arm

"Don't worry."He said as Lotus look up at then place his hand on Lotus head and said."

We will make it in I said I promise."Said Shadx wicth made her smile.

"So where do you live?"Aask Lotus.

"I live in the Cell Saga that's pretty I'll just stay here."Said Shadx.

"Really?"She ask.

"The food is very good around here."Said Llostus as they heard someone behind they both turn around to see Vex.

"Oh,if it isn't Lotus."Said Vex as Lostus just look down."You made it out of the forest."She said walk to her."I'm relived."She said as Shadx bent down to her and ask.

"Iis something wrong?""Hhe ask Lotus turn around to him and said.

"No,nothing."She said as Vex walk up to them.

"Huh?What happen to the lizard?Could something...?She ask acting like she cared.

"Ryuu dieed."Lotus said."But I'm going to bring him back!"Lotus said

"Then your going to the Hill of Memories...?"She as Shadx and Lotus nodded was looking at Vex and saw she was smirking.

" _There something off about this anriod.I wander?"_ Shadx thought as Vex told them that she would like to go with first Lotus was going to turn her down,but Shadx said."I don't see why we are heading there tomarrow."He said as Vex nodded as they went into a inn.

* * *

 **Time Stipe.**

 **With Vex.**

Vex was in her room talk to someone on her conuator.

" **Are you sure they are heading there Vex?And are you sure Lotus is traveling with the Shadx?"** As a voise on the other end.

"Yes we does not even know a thing,but Ii feel like he know something is up...She said as she heard someone comeing and told the person she was talking to got out od be and went and look out the saw Lostus who was out of her she saw something that had her Dragon with her.

" _But I thought?"_ She thought as she saw someone walk up to Lotus with a smirk on his face.

 _Lotus are you shure thi is a good ideal you know who this is right?"_ The figer ask.

" **Yes I do but think what this could mean for us when we take down the great Shadx an avergne all we where all in the same guild after all."** She said as her Dragon change became a smalller verson of Red Sheron. **"** **Isn't that right Vex!"** "She said as she turn to Vex room and knock down the door.

* * *

 **N:What will become of Vex and what is going to happen at the Hill of out next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Next Time on Dragon Ball Online**

 **Vex:"Lotus!..."**

 **Lotus:"Shadx help Vex tring to kill me!"**

 **Shadx:"Sorry Lotus but your lies end now!"  
Next time on Dragon Ball Online**

 **Chapter 18-** **The Shadow Sword Fighter 2**

* * *

 **Me:'Hope you like the chapter please review**


	19. Chapter 18

**Me:"And I'm back and here what happen last came across a little sayain girl name Lotus who lost her pet they made it into town they ran back into a andriod name Vex who Lotus had a run in did not trust Vex but he intvied her along with them to the Feild of Memories. But at Night Vvex was talking to someone about where she was going when he saw Lotus with someone with her pet saw little Lotus was not like she time On Dragon Ball can you say the disclamer for me.I need to get the story really.**

 **Shadx:"Find Dinoton101 does not own Dragon Bball or Sword Art he did why would he be making fanfictions when he could be making a real only person he own is the charaters he made up,but Emerald,and Freezer who are his brother on with the show.**

 **I acknowledged my cowardly past  
I was scared when I didn't know what was going on  
The me behind my back projects the reality into this moment**

 **This place where I pictured many skies will surely  
make my faint heart distressed**

 **My body jumped high in my dreams  
No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off  
My tiny slumbering feelings will expand  
and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me**

 **I was able to be strong in the dark world  
My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever**

 **I searched for the guiding light  
If I touched it, I'd recall everything  
and it'd give me this precious, irreplaceable moment**

 **I closed my eyes and learned of the world  
It's always so heartwarming yet painful**

 **When my definite, linked wishes added up  
My visible confusion began to move from its place  
Wanting to protect you, the wounds that I bear  
drifted into my deep slumber**

 **The promise went unchanged  
The two of us believed in our bond, yes, distinctly**

 **Please call out my name until your voice reaches me  
I want to feel more of the miracle in that we were able to meet**

 **My body jumped high in my dreams  
No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off  
My tiny slumbering feelings will expand  
and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me**

 **I was able to be strong in the dark world  
My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever**

 **Chapter 18-The Shadowe Sword Fighter part 2.**

* * *

"Lotus are you shure we can juust trick Shadx just like that,and what about Vex's?We herad she my be a spy from the frount line"Said one of the members.

"Let me take care of Vex when the time come,and as for Shadx he told me his self I remind him o his little sister so I have him where I want him."She said as one of the men sw Vex's door was creak open.

"Mam I think someone is listening in on our meeting."Said a big sayain.

"Bill,Latus that care of that person."She order as the two open up the door to see Vex was not there.

"Mam she is not there!"One of them said as Lotus just look at them and saw the open window and smirk.

"This is just what we need Vex gone Shadx is history."She said as she went back to her room.

* * *

 **In Shadx room**

 **Shadx Pov**

 **"** Something does not fill right about she does remind me of my sister,but that what scared she ….could she be the one I was hired to bring in...no it ...I gest I have to think about it tomarrow."I thought as I layed in my bed asleep.

* * *

 **With Vex**

 **Nnormal Pov**

Vex had been running sent she was fond out by Lotus and her did not know what to knew she had to complet her mission but she did not want to get kill too.

"Sorry Jade I can't keep Shadx salf."She thought as she took off to fly until she ran into someone she did not exspeck to see.

It was Beerus and Whis.

"Good your here Vex."Said Beerus as Vex just look down."I see your mission was had not gone well."He said with a smirk.

"No I was found out Lotus is even crazyer then we after Shadx."She said as Whis speck up.

"What did you find out about Lotus and her guild?"Hhe ask as Vex spoke up and said.

"They are after Shadx like we thought,they are what left over from Kraper want revgre for what they think Shadx did."She said as Whis close his eyes and then said.

"Vex do you know where Sshadx and Lotus are going?"He ask as Vex said.

"Yes there gooing to the field Feild of memories."She said as Beerus spoke and said.

"Shadx..."He thoguht as he turn around and then turn to and turn around and said."Vex go ahead of them there I have a feeling Shadx knows something is not what it seems."She said to her as Vex nodded and teleaportd away.

* * *

 **With Lostus.**

Lotus was in her room in her bed thinking.

"Soon Sshadx will pay for what he did to our to all those players he and the other beta tester let of his items and money does not hurt is going to be a big day."She thought as she went to sleep.

* * *

 **With Shadx the next morning.**

 **Shadx pov**

I had gotte up and went down stairs where I saw Lotus was ready with a smile on her face.I also smiled and went over to her and ask.

"Are you ready Lotus?"I ask as she nodded and we went off.

* * *

 **With Beerus.**

 **Normal Pov**

"Lord Beerus why did you want this her to spy on that Lotus girl for I could have done it my self."Said Whis as Beerus smirk.

"Whis you forget who I am.I already knew what that girl was all about.I only want to set up a trap to take her and her guild I found Vex and hired all I was the guild leader that hired him to get back on the one who attack the guild."He said with a smirk.

"Lord Beerus you are not a guild leader you know that right?"He ask as Beerus just close his eyes and said.

"I turn into someone else using one of my new stills."He saids as Whis just sweatdrop as they teleaportd out of there.

* * *

 **Back with Shadx and Lostus.**

 **Floor 47 The Feild of Memires.**

Shadx and Lotus had mad it to the field and was walking down the look down and ask.

"Hey Shadx can you tell me what your sister like?"She ask as Shadx smiled and look down."Sorry I know it rude for me to ask you about your real life."She said.

"No that okay she my step sister in away she just like even trick me into playing VR MMOS too."He said."But at first I did not want anything to do with her or my step my sister invited me to play a game she was so fun it was a game call The Grand Line a game where you got to become a Pirate and go looking around fro the One that game I made many friends,but after that I became depress and lock my self away from everyone in my room video one night I heard my farther talking to my step mother about how my sister was sent home for getting into a fight at school,beasue some people at school was making fun of me.I could have never forgiven my self or all the thing my sister had to have to go throught."He said as they was walking until they got to a monster where Sshadx pulled out his sword and killed it."Even now I push her away ,I'm not serpise if she hate me by now,and want to kill me her self."He said as Lotus had a nervse look on her face and

"Has he figer me out?"She fought then she said."I don't think she hate you Shadx.I think she still like you even after all you did."She said as she got attack by a monster,but Shadx stop it.

"Lotus you can drop the act."He said as Lotus just look at him and said.

"What act?"She ask as Shadx just glared at her and said.

"Lotus I know who you where part of Kraper guild."He said as Lotus just smirk and said nothing."How many are here?He ask as Lotus snap her figers and her men came out.

"You are good Shadx."She said as her pet dragon came out of it feather from and then turn into a big Dragon."Your stills must be high if you saw through my lie Shadx."She said as Vex aslo same out and so did Beerus and Whis."Well I see you ….Vex there you are!"She said as Vex smrik and said.

"I see I was right your lizard is still alive and is must bigger then the last time we meet."She said as Beerus came forerd and said.

"Well Lotus!"He said as Lotus just look at Beerus and said nothing."Well Whis what do you think we shoulod be with her kill her,or let her rot away in jail."He said but before Wwhis could say anything Sshadx spoke up.

"We do is not in concrol are you Lotus."He said as he turn around and said."Youc an come out now Dark Buu!"He said as a black verson of marjin buu came out and smirk and he said in a deep and dark voise.

" _ **Well the Shadow Sword Fighter has shown his self at you have fiald this would be mad if he was still alive."**_ He said as Shadx smirk and said.

"Dark Buu I know you never work alone who else is there?"He ask as Dark Buu called out two more people one was a person who look just like Shadx and the other was Cold Jr."Like I thought Shadow Shadx,Kida!"He said as they all smirk and Cold said.

"Shadx it been awhile and it look like you have got a lot what do you think?"He ask as Shadow Sshadx smirk and said.

"He look like he gotten weaker to all I am the stronger one."He said as Dark Buu smirk and said nothing and turn to Lotus and held out his hand and blast away but Shadx got his sword ready and hite it Buu then smirk and aim for the dragon and killed it for real and then turn to see Lotus who did really care for her wacth as she got up and turn to Dark Buu and said.

"This is it!You know what Dark Buu Kraper was crazy just like you! You are not in it for the other players!"She said as she shot a kai blast at Dark Buu but miss.

Dark Bu smik and fired a large ki blast at Lotus once more but some of the members of the geild jump in frount of it and said.

"Dark Buu we are not going to let you hurt her!"They all said as the blast hit them at they turn to then glared as Dark Buu who was laughing at this she then fell down to her knees and started to Shadx then walk up to her and was about to blast her but Shadx got in the way.

"Shadx!"She yelled as Beerus smirk and said.

"Shadow do you really think Shadx is that week look at this heath health bar."He said as Shadow Shadx look at it and saw it had gone back up.

"What but how!?"Hhe said as Shadx smirk and said.

"Game with levels are unfear that Buu your the reason I am and your two friends were just justing use Lotus to get what you want you even hack her nerve gear to change her back to green also are a green player your self arn't you the only reason your icon did not turn a different color was because you only kill the red or orangen players."He said as Dark Buu smirk and said.

" _ **You think you have it all figeder out Shadx don't you.?What are you doing!..."**_ He yelled as Shadx went Super Sayain god and charge at Dark Buu." ** _I am a Green Player if you attack me you will change!"_** He yelled but Shadx took his blade and made Dark Buu drop to his knees and then said.

"I am a solo player it does not really matter to me it I have to play as orange player for a while.."He said as he turn to Shadow Shadx ,and Cold Jr and said."What about you two?"He ask as Cold Jr just smirk and said.

"We will settle this later Shadx but for now know this we will be wacthing you."He said as he vanshie,but Shadow Shadx stayed and smirk.

"Your not going Shadow?"He ask as Shadow Shadx spoke and siad.

"Why should I leave when you are still what you did to me in the beta test!"He yelled as he turn his hair red bad become a Super Sayain god.

"Beerus are you seeing what I am seeing?"Ask Whis as Beerus just look at Shadow Shadx and then said.

"Well I'm not serpirse at this.I have had Marjinn Zazam look into the date in the seem only two players got the god any only one got the next from after that but there something diiffert about Shadows tranfromson."He said as as he saw Shadows hair and eyes changing color eyes was becoming red as his hair and skin was becoming then got a purple arua around him.

"What this is just like at the Mangus but Towa and Mirra but they were taken back to there is the real one."Said Shadx as Shadow Shadx just smirk and said.

" _This is the power beyawn a super sayain is a Dark Super a sayain soul is as dark as a black hole they take on a new become lost to the darkness inside become a lot stronger they will become a dark super let me show you the power of a ture sayain god._ "He said as he walk up to Lotus and was about to kill her,but as when Shadow Shadow was about to kill her with his own sword Shadx block it and sent Shadow's sword flying out of his hand and into the ground. With made Shadow Shadx laugh and he said." _Do you really think that will help?I do not need a weopen to kill everyone here!"_ He yelled as he flow up in the air and yelled out. **KAGE BIG .."** He yelled as Shadx got his attack ready and said.

" **Kage Kame-"He yelled as he got in the stance.**

" **Bang!"** Yelled Shadow Shadx at he was about to fire his blast.

" **Hame-!"** He as he cup his hands togeather.

" **ATTACK!/HA!"** They both yelled as there blast went at eacth then collided in Shadx blast was too it hit Shdax sening him to the ground lower his hp a was now in the Shadx then went over to Sshadx and pick him up by the knck and said.

" _I have been waiting for this day."_ He said as Lotus got up and started to charge hair staried to turn yellow and her hair turn emerlad.

"Well Beerus it seem she has unlock her super sayain from."Said Whis as Shadx smirk as Shadow Shadx throw him to the then got up and said.

"You can't win when I have friends with me."He said as Vex walk over to them and said.

"It time to hell this!Hell Flare!"She yelled as she flow up and shot a powerful blast into Sshadow Shadx, and then beams went Shadow Shadx hp only a little.

"You will pay for what you did!"Yelled Lotus as she let lose her attack." **Dragon Kamehama Flash!"** She yelled as a dragon form around her and she let a blast out of the dragon avatar Shadow Shadx hp again.

" _You think that will did not even do must.I will show you a real attack!"_ He said as he smirk and said." _Shadow Ki Blade!"_ He yelled as a sword like thing form on his hand and he rush at Shadx but Shadx block it with his sword.

"This is it Shadow I am ending it. **Kage Shine Ryuu!** "He yelled as a drago avatar form around him and he shot a large ki blast out of it mouth hiteing Shadow Shadx lowering his hp into the then stop as he wacth Shadow fall to the ground and teleaported out of then turn to Lotus and walk to her and said.

"Sorry what you can bring him back Lotus."He siad as she just look down and said nothing as she walk slowley to where the flower brought the dragon back but when the dragon came back the dragon did not go back to left then fell to the ground and started to then walk up to her and said."Lotus ..."He started to say but Vex went up to her and said.

"Lotus...I'm sorry to say this but I have to take you in."She said as Lotus just look up at her and saw tears falling down Vex's got up and went with Vex and Beerus turn to Shadx and said.

"Good jion Shadx I see you have gotten may even be as strong as a ture sayain now,but there one thing I must warn you found something in the data."He said as Shadx just look at him and then ask.

"What did he fid?"Shadx as as Beerus said.

"This as you and your friends thought we are not just in Dragon Ball Online or Sword Art seem the two games are what I can tell the two game are connected by portales that make it look like two it seems this world is more then it portals are bace on a real plase that are in every Ise of Worlds."He said.

"What that?"He ask as Beerus just look at him and said.

"It is a island now every world that connected every world with eacth seem in this game the portals work the same means both games with have to be beaten before it can end."He said as Shadx nodded.

"Anything else?"Hhe ask as Beerus said yes.

"It seem Time Lord,Mirra,and Towa was not the onely who came into this real Frezia has has already killed his NPC self and has taken over.I am meeting up with rest of the frount line for a meeting about want you there."He said as Shadx nodded and he teleaported out of there with Beerus.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Dragon Lord**

" **So that is the real have just become more interesting."He said as he was looking at his crystal ball**

* * *

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Jade:"I say we use the NPC a beat."**

 **Shadx:"What are you talking about you heard what the game master said at the begaining of the game."**

 **Jade:"Yes the villian not the reallyer NPC.**

 **Shadx:"But this Freiza his not the one from the game it the real one.!"**

 **Jade:'What I was asleep?"I will bye you something to eat."**

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Online Chapter 19 Murder in the Sal Zone**

* * *

 **Me:"Thank for reading and please Vegate what did you think of this chapter.**

 **Vegate:"I hated it."**

 **Me:'How did know you where going to say that."**


	20. Chapter 19

**Me:"Well welcome back to DBO News I'm Dinoton101 bring the lateus news to seem the frount line have clear the Sayain Saga we go to Shelly to see what some of the players have been doing."**

 **Shelly:"Well Dinoton it seem they a gearing up to fight look I can see Shadx and Jade fighting about something."**

* * *

 **With Shadx and Jade**

 **Jade:"I say we lure Frezia into the Namkes village."She said as everyone just look at ,and a few other did not like the sound of this plan but before anyone could say anything Shadx spoke up.**

 **Shadx:"Wait!We can't rember what Takeo Kuzuryu have become like there anime will not come back like normal NPC."Said Said as Jade look right at Shadx and said.**

 **Jade:"Yes the villians of this game,he said nothing about the normal npc did he."She said as Shadx slam his fist into the table and said.**

 **Shadx:"Jade you do know the boss will go after everyone in that village not just the npc,also I have found out Freiza is not like he use to be."He said as he lower his head as Emerald and Russit spoke up and said.**

 **Russit:"What are you talking about?"He ask as Emerald ask the same question.**

 **Shadx:"I have been told Freiza the real Freiza in the game."He said as everyone rolled there eyes and Jade spoke up and said.**

 **Jade:"Let me get this right the real Freiza in the game."Said said smirking.**

 **Shadx:"Let me gest you do belive me,ask Beerus over there he the one that told me this."He said as Beerus spoke up and said.**

 **Beerus:"I know nothing of this if you need me I'm going to take a little cat nap."He said as he went out of the tent and found a bed wicth made Whis sweat drop.**

 **Whis:"I'm am so sorry about Lord Beerus."He said as Jade faseplam and turn back to Shadx.**

 **Jade:"Shadx I find that hard to belive Beerus know anything what is he the real god of Destruction."She said as she started to laugh at a lot of other start laaughing at Shadx to."Shadx it not like Npc are real and have you forgotten you can't die in the towns there call salf zones for a reason."She said as Shadx spoke up once more.**

 **Shadx:"I'm still not cool with it Jade!"He said as Jade just look at Shad and said.**

 **Jade:"I'm running this ?I am 2** **nd** **in commaned of the Shadow will obay me if you like it or not!"She yelled as Shasx rolled his eyes and walk out of the fallowed Shadx.**

* * *

 **Shelly:"Well Dinoton it look like Shadx is not getting along with Jade back with you."**

 **Me:"Thank you Shelly now I do not own Dragon Ball,Sword Art Online if I did why would I be writeing a fanfiction about it when I could make it a real cue the theme song.**

* * *

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found!  
We can find paradise,  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.  
Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).  
Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.  
I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)  
Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.**

 **We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.  
There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.  
And ride upon the wind  
All we have to do is go!

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found.  
We can find paradise.  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.  
Dragon Soul!**

 **Chapter 19 Murder in the One**

* * *

Shadx had went out side and sat down by a tree and Pam Kirito.

" _Hhey Kirto what up?_ "He wroted his friend.

" **Not must just about to take on a boss...oh Asuse yelling at me about not listening.I have to go."** He type as Shadx heard a voise and look up to see Russit who smirk and ask.

"Man what up with you?"He ask as Shadx just look at his friend.

"What?"He ask as Russit just shock his head and said.

"I mean you and two are always at it and not in a good way."He as Shadx got up and said.

"Well I just we just don't click."He said as he thought back to what he told Jade.

* * *

 **Flack back**

" **You can become powerful here on your own but if there ever come a day someone you trust invites you to join a guild don't turn them down."He said.**

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"Well she took my advise,but who know she would join up with the best guild in the game pule be a floor clearing badass."He said as Russit smirk and told Shadx he had to go and told him by.

* * *

 **Mindwhile on Freiza ship.**

"Well it seem they were right the power level here are weaker then the ones in my own is going to be fun."He said looking out the window and then he call Captain Ginyu."Ginyu what can you tell me about these players you and your men can not even bet."He ask as the horn purple man bow to Freiza. And said.

"Lord Frezia they are of the are even more powerful then the one they call Goku."He said as Freiza smirk and said.

"I doubt that."He said as Ginyu nodded and then Freiza spoke up and said."Ginyu you and your team go intot he towns and find anyone willing to work with frount liner my have beat all the other,but they have not meat me yet."He said as Ginyu nodded and left.

"Well this is going to be fun."He said as he smirk as he turn to a cage as he laugh as he heard someone yelling in pain to let itout.

"Let me out do you know who I am!"It said as Freiza smirk and said nothing as he turn back around and look out the window.

* * *

 **Back with Shadx.**

Shadx was laying up in a tree when Jade came out there and and look up and saw what he was doing.

"What are you doing up there!?"Se demanded as Shadx look down and saw Jade.

"Oh it up?"He ask as Jade just rolled her eyes as she pulled out her power pole and knock Shadx out of the tree.

"Awl awwwwwwwwwl!"He said as he het the he pick his self up and just look at Jade.

"Hey what was that for!?"Shadx ask as Jade shook her head and then said.

"Shadx everyone in the Assault Team's working their butts off to clear the dungeon."She said as Shadx smirk."Everyone but you.I find you takeing a nap!Even if you are a solo player,you should take this more seri..."She started to say as Shadx layed down on the gound. And then said.

"But you didn't know this is Namke nicest weather is at its optimal setting."He said as Jade just look at him and said.

"What are you even talking about?"She ask as Shadx smiled and said.

"It'd be a waste to have to go work on a day like this."Said Shadx as Jade just yelled at Shadx.

"Whatever...I can't belive you understand what going on?Everday here is another one lost in the real world."She said as Shadx began to speck.

"Look Jade we are not in the real world now we are not even on Earth right are in the world of Dragon ?Don't the breeze feel good?And the three suns."He said as Jade just look at Shadx and said.

"Shadx come on!The weather's on this floor if always the same here."She said as Shadx told her to lay down on the ground and she did and fel to sleep.

* * *

 **With Captain Ginyu.**

Captain Ginyu was walking around town looking for people to join up with Freiza was only one person he could was a Freiza race that look every formlier to took the player to Frezia ship.

"So why would a NPC want me to fight for him?"Ask the player.

"Well ...I really don't know Frezia been acting kind of different lattey.I know we are ..never mind Lord Frezia we are here."He said as Frezia came out with a frown on his face, and said.

"What is my brother doing here!"He said as Ginyu ask it it was Cooler."No you fool this is Cold!"He said as Cold Jjr said nothing."So you came to the game to did you brother.I will not be out stage by a syopath!"He yelled as Cold spoke up.

"I don't know what you are talking about.I am Kida my charater I play as is Cold Jjr,Ginyu said you need help.I maybe can help.I know the people on the Frount Line.I know what they are planing to do."He said as Frezia smiled as Cold Jr told him.

"I see."He said as Frezia smiled.

* * *

 **Back with Shadx and Jade.**

Three guys was passing by and look over to see Shadx standing guard over Jade as she slept.A guy who look hind of like Vegeta smirk as the one who look like Krillin shook his look like Freiza,

"Oh would you look at that?!Taking a nap in the middle ."Said the one that look like Krillin.

"Some people's sure got it easy."Said the on that look like Vegeta.

"Couple of lazy loser,man."Said the one that look like Frezia as they walk away as Shadx look down at Jade and said.

"I can't belive she fell asleep."He thought as Jade sneeze.

"Achoo!"She sneeze as Shadx told her bless you as she woke up.

"Wha?!"She freak out.

"Good morning!You slept like a rock!"Said Shadx as Jade got up and said.

"You get..one meal."Said said.

"What?"He ask.

"One meal!Oh ,you can ear my we;ll be even Deal?"She ask as Shadx just shook yes as they went into the town.

* * *

 **With Emerald.**

"Emerald you think we are ready to take one Frezia?"He ask as Emerald shook his head no.

"I think Shadx is told me the we are dealing with the real Freiza then we are in big trouble."He said as Sakura spoke up.

"But from what I could tell Towa and Mirra was the real think Me and Shadx ,Kirito,Agil,and Mangus was able to take them even took down that Time Lord guy."Sshe said but Emerald just close his eyes and said.

"..."He said nothing he just look at Sakura and then at Jack.

"Emerald.I know you promuse Sshad you would look after us but we are a lot stronger want to help.!"Said Jack as Sakura nodded

"Find you guys Shadx my kill me you can come when we fight Frezia but try not to get kill,..and i'm look at you Jack."He said as Jack just look at him and said.

"Hey that was one time you use that item on me that Shadx gave you."He said as Ruby and Sapphire walk in.

* * *

 **With Shadx and Jade.**

They had made it into the town and went to get something to everyone was looking at them.

"Hey that's Jade from the Sshadow Fighter."One person said as the person he was with said.

"Really."He said.

"Yeah,they call her the Shadow Assassin."the first person.

"But who that shady looking guy in black?"He ask as they wacth Shadx and Jade.

"Well,anyway..Thank you for tosay."She said as Shadx look up from his food.

"Why?"He ask as he ate some of his raman.

"For keeping an eye one me."She said as Shadx said.

"Oh sure."He said.

"The town are supposed to be safe Zones,and unless you've agreed to a spar,a player can't attack you or kill when you are..."She started to say when Shadx said.

"I know asleep you are vulnerble."He said as Jjade nodded."Yeah,Now we have player killer who can cheat the Spar are normally suppose to be a test of strength,not a fight to the even is you spar in a safe zone,your HP is stil gonna go down based on the damage you take."He said as he ate some more of his food.

"All a sleep Pker has to do with is mainipulate a sleeping player's fingers to click the okay spar begain like normal,but the sleep Pker's do all the knows how many time that has happen."She said as Sshadx spoke up and said.

"Also you have the hackers who have figer out a way to kill someone who is in the safe zone with being in a that Dark Buu guy I told you about."He said as Jade nodded

"But anyway ...thank you. Shadx"She said as Sshadx was about to you something when they heard a scream .

So Shadx and Jade ran to see what happen.

They saw a andriod hanging from a rope with a knife in his chest.

"Hurry!Pull it out!"Shadx yelled as Jade said.

"I'll cut him down as she use destruto disk and cut the Andriod Andriod started to fall on the ground Shadx rush to catch him.

"Got it!Help's on the way!"He yelled as he saw the body vannshies."Man!"Shadx said the weopen that stabe him hit the ground."... _No wait the only way he could have die in a salf zone is je was beaten in a means..."_ He thought as he turn to Jade and said to everyone."Everyone ,look for the player with a winner icon!"He yelled as Jade check but she found no one.

"Shadx there on one here,the room's empty!"Jade said as Shadx down thinking about how this could had happen.

" _What could have happen here?There no way someone could just kill someone in the salf zone like that."_ He thought as he ask out lound."How could this happen?"He ask as Jade just look at Shadx and said.

"Well there's always the was a spar and the other guy impaled the victiom with a sword of Ki Blade."...She said as Shadx just shook his head and stop her before she said anything else.

"No we never found the player with the winner icon."Shadx said as he look around.

"It had to be a 's the safe zone and a player died.A Sspar is the only thing it could've been,or maybe not..."She said as Shadx said.

"What?"Ask Shadx.

"There is one more thing it could be."She said as Shadx just look at her.

"What?"He ask as Jade pick up the weopen and look at the data in it."I was right."She said as

Shadx just look at her and said.

"What where you right about?"Ask Shadx as Jade just look at Sshadx and said.

"A hacker did you have delt with thse kind of you know who could have done this?"She ask as Shadx thought back.

"Well there is Dark Buu,but he in jail,then the Marjin Zazam,but he does not kill only person I know..but no it could not be him."He said as Jade ask.

"Who do you think it is Shadx."She ask as Shadx look down and said.

"There only one person I know who could have kill a person in a safezone like this...well two you know that would be Cold Jr Kida,and the other guy he goes by the name DReaper."He said as Jade just look at him and ask.

"You mean the Reaper?I thought he was just a legeand?"She ask as Shadx shook his head and said.

"No I'm afeared is as real as you and me.I have meet him during the beta test and when I went to save has a weopen that could kill people even before this death game even knew this game was coming."He said as Jade eyes widen and ask.

"Yoiu think we are dealing with this Reaper guy?"Sshe ask as Sshadx look at the bladr and said.

"No,but I think I know a guy who can help us..."He started to say as Jade look and saw all of the suns where going down.

"Shadx what going on?"She ask as Shadx look around and saw a space ship flying over the city.

Then a voise call out of it.

" **People of Dragon Bball Online I am your knew you obay me I will not kill ayone.I am Lord as of now I am the one you will obay."** Hhe said as Shadx just look at the shipAs two people can out of the ship the first person was Cold next was the one Shadx did not want to run into was the Reaper.

Shadx then heard a scream it turn out it was a member of the Z ran to see what was going saw a young girl who was kill by look and saw no one then look back at Reaper who smirk under his girl look to be a glared at Cold and Reaper.

Jade and Shadx did not know what to do.

* * *

 **What is going to happen what does Freiza want to the players will Shadx ever get a brack fight out next chapter of Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Next chapter**

 **Reaper:"Shadx we meet again."**

 **Shadx:"Reaper!"**

 **Frezia" everyone one will die!"**

 **Shadx:"FREZIA!Cold!Reaper!"**

 **Frezia:"I call this my Golden from."**

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Online Chapter 20-Murder in the safe zone part 2 Shadx Vs Frezia.**

* * *

 **Me:"Well hope you like this chapter."**

 **Vegeta:"Dinoton it was the worst chapter I have ever read."**

 **Me:"Hey."**

 **Goku:"I like it."**

 **Vegeta:"You would."**

 **Me:"Hey we are not going to fight!Now please review ad see you next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Me:"I'm back Shelly what is going on in town?"**

 **Shelly:"It seem that Frezia has just should up from out of no it does not the one from the are all going to now go to the seen.**

 **Frezia:** ** _"P_** ** _eople of Dragon Bball Online I am your knew you obay me I will not kill ayone.I am Lord as of now I am the one you will obay."_** **He said as Shadx just look at the shipAs two people can out of the ship the first person was Cold next was the one Shadx did not want to run into was the Reaper.**

 **Shadx then heard a scream it turn out it was a member of the Z ran to see what was going saw a young girl who was kill by look and saw no one then look back at Reaper who smirk under his girl look to be a glared at Cold and Reaper.**

 **Shelly:"Well it look like we are I bug does not ow Sword Art Online or Dragon Ball or anything that he did not come up with now on with the chapter.**

 **acknowledged my cowardly past  
I was scared when I didn't know what was going on  
The me behind my back projects the reality into this moment**

 **This place where I pictured many skies will surely  
make my faint heart distressed**

 **My body jumped high in my dreams  
No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off  
My tiny slumbering feelings will expand  
and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me**

 **I was able to be strong in the dark world  
My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever**

 **I searched for the guiding light  
If I touched it, I'd recall everything  
and it'd give me this precious, irreplaceable moment**

 **I closed my eyes and learned of the world  
It's always so heartwarming yet painful**

 **When my definite, linked wishes added up  
My visible confusion began to move from its place  
Wanting to protect you, the wounds that I bear  
drifted into my deep slumber**

 **The promise went unchanged  
The two of us believed in our bond, yes, distinctly**

 **Please call out my name until your voice reaches me  
I want to feel more of the miracle in that we were able to meet**

 **My body jumped high in my dreams  
No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off  
My tiny slumbering feelings will expand  
and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me**

 **I was able to be strong in the dark world  
My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever.**

 **Dragon Ball Online Chapter 20-Murder in the safe zone part 2 Shadx Vs Frezia.**

* * *

The Reaper and Cold walk up to Shadx and Jade and was the first one to speck.

"Shadx it been awhile hasn't."He said as he look over to Jade who just glared at him."I see you are still alive Frezia want to meet the both of you."He said as Shadx just told him he would not then smirk under his mask as he took out his blade and went over to anther was a Sayain .Who look like the one Cold Jr had killed before the just look at the Reaper in fear as he thought he was wacthing the death of Rayan yelled out.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" He yelled as he was throw into a flash back.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Shadx had made it to dead man saw no one was there,only the smell of the battle then he heard someone behind him.**

" **So you made it Hiro."Said Cold Jr as he smirk.**

" **Where Rayne?"Demaded Shadx.**

 **Cold Jr smiled and took pionted over to a saw a person tied up to saw who it was no longer in the clouth she once a slave just look at Cold Jr and then to could tell she was almost could tell she had been beaten.**

" **What did you do!You said you would not hurt her!"Said Shadx as Cold just walk past Shadx and smirk.**

" **I said I could not kill her.I never said Ii would not beat her,or even make her my all that what your race are slave to us Frezia Clan I grow bourd of this I going to in joy what I do next."He said as Shadx saw him smirk and hold up to fingers and pointed them at Rayne.**

" **You would not how about our fight is between me and you."Said Shadx as Cold Jr just aim and tried to jump in the way of the blast but something grab his tell.**

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO!He yelled as the blast Hit Rayne killing her,but before she died she said.**

" **Shadx..."She said then she vanshies Shadx did not know what to just keep looking at the places where Rayne once had then narrowed his eyes and turn around to Cold Jr.**

 **End of Flashback.**

* * *

Shadx just wacth as the Rayne look alike fell to the ground and vanshies from sight.

"Not again.I can not lose her again."He keept saying while Jade tryed to snap him out of it.

Reaper then turn to Shadx and said.

" _How many more will you let die many will have to die because your are you and her will be comming with us or more will die by my hand ,or Cold Jr's."_ He said as Jade was still trying to snap Shadx out of it and then look up at said.

"What does Frezia want with us?"She ask as Cold Jr look at Jade and said.

"Hhw wish to meet the two strongest players in the 2nd in command od the Shadow Fighters,and Shadx the Shadow Sword Fighter."He said as Jade look down at Shadx who was now in then put her hand on Shadx and then said.

"Will you hurt anyone else with we go?"She ask as Reaper then replied.

" one will will be hurt if you two come with us back to Llord Freiza ship."He said as Shadx got back up and said nothing he did not have look said it all,he wipe the tears off his face and then turn to all the people around then said.

"Find take us."He said as they were place in changes and brought before Freiza.

* * *

 **Ship.**

Shadx was lead into a this space ship of Friza then into the cirle likehall way in one room he saw the Gyinu Force they walk on they came upon a room with two amor solders where in,and in the middle of them was Freiza older brother just look at Shadx and Jade and smirk as they walk past the they came to Frezia they saw him setting in his hover turn around and then said.

"Well you have come.I am ..."He started to say but then Shadx spoke up and said.

"I know who you are what do you want with us?"He ask as Frezia smiled and got out of his set and walk over to Shadx and said.

"Well I must say I am inpress you almost look like the real Shadx.I heard you are as strong as you must me Jade.I see...I want you two to jion the Freiza force.I heard you Sshadx were once part of a goup just like were one of there best soder.I am odering to jion in my ranks and be my 2nd in never have to go back to being Hiro ever again."He said as Jade spoke up.

"Why would he want to jion you!Your just a NPC your not even real."She said as Frezia then started to laugh at that statment.

"My dear girl I think you are mistaken me for my fool of an contorpart."He he as Jade just look at him and said.

"What are you talking of this are just fact if we kill you would just come back."She said as Frezia smirk and then said.

"'I'm afaird you are wrong my is must more then a death game now.I am not the only one the creator of this game created a Ise of the Worlds here it gave access all he said that the villains in this game would be like the real met see girl this game has brought with it the real villians of my world."He said as Jade just look at him and roll her eyes as Shadx spoke up.

"Jade dont say anything else."He said as he turn to Frezia and just glared at the moster with made Frezia look at both of them until Shadx spoke."So Beerus was would you want me to jion you if I look like the real Shadx?"He ask as Frezia smiled and said.

"Well do you see Hiro out of all the players here I have only found a few who being you,Colder,Reaper,Jade,Emerald,and Rusit,but only you have proven to be the strongest out of all of mean two thing you coud make a powerful ally to me boy,or fow I would have to kill,and I woud not want to kill someone who is as powerful as your all be a better freinad then a enimey."He said as Shadx just look at Frezia and said nothing."Now what will it be Hiro will you and Jade jion the Frezia force or will you face my Wrath?"He ask as Reaper spoke up.

" _Lord Frezia has aks you a qustien now anwster him!"_ He oder as Cold Jr was hopping they could just Kill Shadx as he spoke up.

"You think you could get me to jion you just like that?"He ask as Frezia was like he knew Shadx would say something like that.

"Well my dear sayain.I thought you may say something like that."As he lookat at Cold Jr who nodded and then press a button and it shot a lazer from the ship hitting the town kill alot of wacth at he heard the crieds of the people in the town he then turn to Frezia.

"Hhow dare you!"He said the Frezia as he smiled as Shadx drop to his knees and said nothing.

"I see is that take the sayain and his freind to the hold ceils then let see if he deside or wacth as we kill more people."He said as Reaper nodded and drag Shadx up to his feet and grad Jade and took them the the holding ceil and lock away.

* * *

 **Meainwhile on anther floor. In the tower of the Dragon Lord.**

"This is not can not die before he get to the last floor maybe I should give him something that will give him a fight chace."He thought as he look behind him and smiled at a woman in a tank that look like a Sayain."Yes she will do."He said as he look in the screem.

* * *

 **Back with Shadx.**

Jade look down at Shadx from her ceil as he just sat there looking at the wall thinking what just happen.

"Why is this happing again?First Suesshi,then Rayne ,and now many has died and it all becasue of me."He said as he heard the vosie in his head again.

" **Hiro get up and stop felling sorry for your self."It said as Hiro shook his head and said nothing"Look Hiro ..."He started to say when he Jade speking.**

"Shadx..."She said as he turn around to see Jade and said nothing."You have to snap out of need you.I need are the only one who can defeat Frezia."She said as Shadx turn around and said.

"Wwhat good am I to time..."He started to say but Jade interupeted him.

"I do not want to hear it can not fell sorry for your self!Thing might look bad right now but it is not your were not the one who trap everyone in this was not your falt that everyone was killed."She said as Shadx just look at her as the realShadx appaer outside the did not know what was going on as the sayain brock down both ceils said.

" **We don't have must two need to get out of here!"** Hhe said as Hiro noded and grabe Jade then ran as fast as they could fallowing the real Shadx until they got out real Shadx then told them to get help in town.

"Wwhy can't you help?Your strong could bet Freiza."Said Hhiro as the real Shadx look down and saw he was fadeing and then said.

" **Ssory kids I do not have must need to find someone to help you fight Frezia and his frount line will not stand a chanse if they fight him."** He said as he was about to say something else but then he vanshies.

Jade wacth as the real Shadx disapper and then turn to Shadx and said.

"You think the everyone will be ready to take on Frezia?"She ask as Shadx look down and said no.

"They been training to fight the NPC one not the real thing.I think we need a few other people."He said as they heard someone running away from a angry mode of look and they saw what look to be a sayain with short like armor and his tail flowing was also carrying what like like a magazien or some kind of the look of was a Manga it read Naruto they then heard him trying to speck japaness tell them that he did not steal the money from they could not just rolled his eye as he turn back to Jade who just look at the Syaaina and then back at Shadx.

"Well?"She ask.

"What?"He ask as She point at the sayain.

"Are we going to save him or not?"She as as Shadx faseplam.

"I rather can take care of his self."Shadx as as Jade ask him if he knew him."Yes I know the guy I meet him in the beta test trust me you will get annoyed by him."He said as Jade just look at the guy who was now in a dust cloud witht he other people.

"Shadx are we going to not try to help him?"She ask as Shadx rolled his eyes and was about to say no but Jade had already flow over to the dust cloud and stop the fight.

Tirenup look over at Jade with a big smiled and said.

"Arigatuo."He said bowing to her."I am Tirenup nice to meet you and you are"He ask as Jade just smiled and said.

"I'm ade nice to meet you."She said as Tirenup got on one knee and said.

"Thank you Jade Chun.I will protect you with all of my might for what you have done for is my nija way!"He yelled as Shadx just rolled his eyes and went over to hi and said.

:"Tirenup for the last time your not in Naruto Online this is Dragon Ball Online."He said as Tirenup as him as smiled and ran over to hi and said.

"It is my old rivil from the beta test Sshadx Senpi,or am Ii your Senpi see how you are just still a teenager and I am in my 20s?"Hhe said as Shadx just roll his then turn back to Jade and ask."My Jade let me repay you for saveing mme buy so something to eat?"Hhe said as Shadx smirk as Jade akwardly smiled and said okay as Shadx smirk as they all three walk to the nearus was a raman stand.

"Welcome to Capsle Raman I am Dock what will it be?"He ask as Shadx rolled his eyes and oer 50 bowls of Raman.

"Okay comeing right up and ..Tirenup let me gest 50 bowls of Miso Pork Raman?"He ask as Tirenup nodded and said

"Hi Dock San."He said as Dock ran to get the food.

"So Shadx San what bring you to the Frezia Saga?Are you leading the front liner to fight the boss?"Hhe aks as Shadx look down and said then Jade look over at Tirenup and said.

'We where at fist but now something has happen that you would not belive."She said as Tirenup Smiled and said.

"Try me Jade Chun."Tirenup said as Shadx close his eyes and said.

"Well if you want to know the NPC bosses are not what we need to be worrying death game has become a lot more dangerust."He said as Tirenaup nodded and said.

"Let me gest the real Villians are here?"He ask as Shadx just scared at him and ask him how he knew.

"Before you gust got here this guy told me about kind of look like you Sshadx san."He said as there food got there and they began to eat."Shadx you got to let me help you guys with this.I'm alot stronger then I was in the Beta test.I want hold you back.I have wacth all my freinds die.I can't take it no fact the person that died from the Z fighters was a freind of fact I was marrie to the Kai who in real life in the look just like my was my everything.I even have a pleow of her in my house on this floor.I made that look like the Serpirem Kai of Time."He said as Jade back up Shadx then stold up and said.

"You say your stonger and you want to save everyone Tirenup?"He ask as Tirenup shook yes Shadx then said.

"Then help me with find the others and tell them it time to face the Lord Beerus what going on."He said as Tirenup smiled and said he would and ran off as Shadx saw him run with his arms behind him making both Shadx and Jade sweatdrop as he ran right into the wall.

Shadx then turn to Jade and said.

"Jade I think it time to train."He said a Jade nodded as they teleaported to Master Roshis Island.

"Shadx my boy welcome back...and who is this you brought with you?"He ask as he got earts in his Jade just rolled her eyes and shot a ki blast at him,but she mist the old man as Roshi smirk and then turn to Shadx and ask.

"What can I do for you?"He ask as Shadx said.

"We need your training master."He said as Roshi turn to him and said.

"I'm sorry Shadx you have got grow my level is to high saw with your girl freind here."He said as they both blush and said were not toghter."Sure but sorry Shadx."He said as Shadx said he unstould and he thought about it and he teleaported to them to where Beerus was turn out he was staying with they got there they found a sleeping Beerus sleeping on a pelow of Bumla and by him was a pelow of Sakura behind him and they saw Tirenup trying to wake up Beerus.

"Tirenup what witht he house?"Ask Jade as Tirenup look up and saw Shadx and Jade in his house and smiled.

"Oh you like?I hack everything in here..Even that life size pelow of my Wifu the Serpirem Kai of Time."He said as he point and blush.

"Okay what a wirdo?"Thought Jade as Shadx just sweatdrop. As Whis teleaport in with food which Beerus smileted and woke then turn to Shadx and Jade.

"Shadx Jade what are you doing here?Is it time to fight Frezia already?"He ask as Shadx nodded and ask if he could train them like he train Vegeta and Goku in the just look at the two and smiled."Are you sure you want this kind of training?"Hhe ask as Sshadx and Jade nodded yes which made Whis smiled and said okay he then told them to meet him on a training they teleaported away.

* * *

 **Training feild**

Shadx and Jade land in a large feild as Whis and Beerus teleaped then ask why he had to come.

"Lord Beerus would you have like to sayed at the house with Tireup?"He ask as Beerus eyes wide and said.

"No!"He yelled as Whis smile and then turn To Sshadx and Jade.

"Now you two are you ready to me what you are about to go throw is going to be may be a sayain in here,but in your world you are human,and not like the humans from mine and Beerus unavise."He said as Shadx and Jade nodded yes and got in fighting poseons to get ready to fight Whis and Beerus.

Beerus just smirk and got ready until they saw a dust clound rushing to as it got closer they saw it was ha fallow them.

Beerus faseplam and said.

"Whis can I please just kill this guy?"He ask as Whis smiled and said no."Why not I 'm sure no one will miss has a pellow of Bulma in the also said he also try to talk like ...I don't know what!"He said as Shadx faseplam and walk up to Tirenpu and said.

"Tireput what are you doing here?"He ask as Tirenup smiled and said.

"I came to help you Shadx san."He said as Shadx said.

" You would just get your slef killed.I may not like you but I am not haveing your blood on my hand Tirenpu.I already have alot on my hands I am not adding your."He said as Tirenup just look down with tears comeing out of his eyes and said.

"Shadx I know why you don't like me.I treat this like a game, but to tell you the truth this is how I cope with I did not I would have die by by a monster to anther player but I would have taken my own life."He said as Shadx just look at him."You see in my real life I don't have that many only thing I have is Anime and fact I love Anime so must I move to Jjapan to feel like I that only made thing were no subtittles anywhere so I had no way of reading things.I tryed to make freind but they all just made fun of seem I would not fite in anywhere..."He started to say but Jade ut her hand on his should which made hearts appear in his eye.

"Tirenup you settle down and listen to what we tell you you can help, ."Said Shadx as he turn back to Whis and said."Whis it look like we have on other person jioning us for this training.

* * *

 **Mindwhile with Emerald.**

Emerald,Saukura,Jack,Saphire,and Rudy was getting ready for the boss fight. When they got the news about Frezia being the real thing.

"So you think that Tirenup guy was telling the truth?"Ask Jack as Emerald close his eyes and said.

"I have no dout that we are dealing with the real Frezia after all rember Time Lord was real and so were Towa and Mirra."He said as Ruby nodded and Saukura said.

"You think my brother is going to be okay?"She ask as Emerald smiled and said.

"If I know Shadx he is going to be fine.I would be worried about I'm right Frezia has recurit player killer."Said Emerald as the other just look down still worring about Shadx.

"Hiro please be okay."She said to herself as Emerald told everyone it time to move out.

* * *

 **With Rusit**

Rusit was in his shop when he got a messges from some did only had run tino said it was time to fight Frezia make sure you are ready.

"Well I gest Shadx convise them not to go through with there plans.I better get ready."He thought as he close up the shop and rust out side and flow off.

* * *

 **With Mangus and Marjin Zazam.**

"Why did you have to steal that food again Zazam?"Hhe ask as the majin smiled and said nothing."Really...Never m9nd that someone just messge me."He said as he read it.

" _Shadx and Jade said it time to fight Freazia.I told them I would tell everyone and I ever go back on my is my Ninja way."_ It said as Mangus just look at it and he read who it was from and just sweatdrop.

"What did it say?"Ask Zazam as Mangus look at his freind and said.

"It saying It time to fight Frezia."He said and before Zazam could ask who it was from Mangus said it best you did not know."We beter got moving."He said as they rush out of the house and flow off.

* * *

 **With Frostbite and his guild.**

Frostbite was doing pater work when someone rush into his office and said.

"Sir we got a message you may want to read."He sai das he sould Frostbite the message.

"I see get everyone ready if Shadx was fight about this is no normal boss."He said as the person nodded and left the room.

* * *

 **With Shadx,Jade,and Tirenup.**

It had been hours sent Whis agreed to train Shadx and was on the ground breathing was Jade it seen Tirenup was the only one who was okay.

"Shadx San what are you doing on the ground?"He ask as Shadx just look at Tirenup and started to get back up."Man this if fun just like on Dragon Ball next Whis sensei."Whis just look at the boy and then to Shadx and thought.

" _Well this boy is different isn't he."_ He said as he then look at Shadx and then thought. _"_ _Hiro is about ready,If only have move time."_ "Hhe thought as he look over to Beerus and then sweatdrop and went over to him and woke him up.

"Whis why did yyou have to wake me upI was have a nice dream."He ask as Whis told him it almost time."I see let see what they got then."Hhe said as Whis then turn to Sshadx and everyone.

"You have done well going up againt now it time the the last part of our I want you to fight Beerus like you did last time."He said as Shadx just look at Beerus as Beerus spoke up.

"I want you to give it all you got Shadx. Do not hold back,because if you do I will kill you."He said as Jade spoke up.

"What but I thought this was only training!You can't do that!'She yelled as Beerus spoke up and said.

"Do you think Frezia will hold have to be willing to kill him you don't you will knows this don't you?"Beerus as as Shadx nodded and got in a fighting chase.

"Come at me Lord Beerus."He said as Beerus smirk as they charge at one anther.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

 **Frezia Ship.**

"Sir we have not found Shadx and Jade yet we look everywhere."Said Cold Jr as Frezia just look out the window and smirk,then turning to Cold and said.

"This is not good this my be fun they are growing an army to fight don't you have any allies who would be willing to help us?"He ask as Reaper nodded and and messge them."Now Cold when the battle startes I want you to fight Shadx.I saw the way you two look at each was with will be the one wto kill him."He said as Cold Jjr smirk as they heard a voise behind them.

"I would not be so sure about that!You will never beat my Shadx like that!"It said as Cold eyes widen and turn around to see who it was.

"No it imposeble youre dead!"He said as the voise came out of the Shadow to revile it was the girl that Cold had killed it was look like he had just seen a smiled and then ask.

"And who are you my dure sayain girl,and how did you get into my ship?"He ask as Rayne smirk and said turn to Rreaper and said."Reaper can you take care of this girl we have a war to prepaire for."He said as the Reaper then charge up and charge for Reaper and fired a ki blast that hite Reaper on the fell back to the then went over to Reaper and grabe him by the neck and startd to chock he past then turn to Cold Jr and ga ve a evil grin.

Cold Jr then smirk and said.

"I don't know how your alive,but it want matter for long I will finsh you off..."He started to say but she vanshies out of the ship and the next thing he the ship was being attack.

Frezia then walk back in and told Cold Jr to get outside that they were under Cold flew out of the ship.

And saw Shadx,and Jade killing all the evil NPC.

* * *

 **With Shadx and Jade.**

Shadx and Jade where fighting where through army of Frezia solders when they almost made it to the look around and saw Emerald and his guild fighting againt the Gynu Force,Jade look and saw Tirenup who had team up with then saw Frostbite and his geild fighting some of Freiza was not looking and the next thing he knew a ki blast hite him on the face and sent hi falling to the look to were the ki blast came from and saw it was Cold Jr was just just standing there with Frezia who was in his golden from.

"Kida!"Said Shadx as he tired to get up but Cold Jr flow down and with a smik on his then look at walk right up to her and chop the back of her kneck and She fell to the ground and was knock out.

"Ja..Jade!"He said as Cold smirk as Frezia walk up.

"You could have jion up with me Shadx,but now all of your freinds will die and it all your thought."He said as Cold Jr look to Frezia to see what he want him to do."Cold kill them all!"He oder as Cold Jr smirk but before he could go anything Shadx started to get up with his hair starting to change color from black to blue."What this ..nio I have seeb this before."He said as Shadx pulled a senzu bean out of his poket and made her eat woke up and was now at full next thing they new the flying Nimbus apper from out of no where and a bowl staff appear.

"What is this?"Ask Cold Jr as as Jade smik as Shadx look over at Frezia who was smiling.

"Well Shadx I see you and your freinds will not give up so easly as I thought.I gest I have no chose."He said as he powered up and he he began to yell and he turn golden."I call this my Golden From Cold change of plans I will take care of this monkey you take care of the girl!"He said as Cold nodded and charge at Jade who hite him with her bow staff sinding him into the ship.

* * *

 **Shadx and Frezia.**

Shadx just glared at Frezia who was smirking at him.

"Shadx you can't win you maybe in that from,but your are not even a real sayain. You have no chase to bet me you monkey!"He said as Shadx smirk and got in a fight stance and started to chant.

" **Kage-"** Hhe started to say but Frezia saw what was coming and punch Shadx right in the gut sending him flying.

"I know all of your onve Hiro after all.I have fought the real Shadx.I know everything you can have no chase."Said Freiza as Shadx was about to get up but Frezia kied a ki blast at Shadx making where he could not get then charge at Shadx and then kicking him in the gut sending him into a giant hp was every low Shadx eye site was getting blurey. Then he head something in his said

" _Hiro you have a more powerful from to then super sayain players do not have this a hand full has called super sayain four."_ It said as Shadx noties who the voise was was from the real thought.

" _Super Sayain 4,more powerful but that from ...But I gest Shadx would know seeing he from that world."_ He thought as the look at his skills and indeed it said Super Sayain did not know how long until Freiza was over read it."I see here it goes."Hhe said as he equiped the skill and he bgan to hair got longer and he grew red fur on his lose his jacket and then said." **You are about to meet your doom Frezia!** "He said as he charge at Golden Frezia and punch him right in the gut sending flying across the then lew into a moutain Shadx then flew right to hi and shot 100 ki blasts at Frezia sending flying again this time into his own Ship then vanshies .Which woke up Cold Jr and look at the battle and he saw a badlly beat up Frezia and then look at saw fear in Frezia eyes and he was about to back up when he heard a vosie in his head.

" **You chose to be me. So destory this verson of Shadx ,and I will reward him fear the name of Cold."** It said as Cold Jr did not know what to think as he help Frezia up and they both flow to Shadx and Jade who was now by him.

"Hiro!"SCold Jr yelled as Fezia smirk."Your new from will not stop us!I will destory you!Here and in the eal wold!"He yelled as Shadx just look at Cold Jr and said and Rustit was done fighting and jion Shadx and were now both in super had also jion up with Jake and Sakura rush to just smirk at this and said.

"You think this will be anoth to stop us."He ask as they heard a nosie from behind all turn to find Beerus and Whis had appear from no Beerus what are you doing here?"He ask as Beerus smirk.

"Lord Beerus you think we should let them fight it out or stop it our sleve?"He ask as Beerus smirk and sias.

"I would say let them handle these two but They have woke me up from my nap."He said as Cold Jr knew what was coming so he got out of there to live to fight anther had also awoke got out of was the only one was about to us Sphere od Destersion but Frezia stop then whact as Frezia was about to use Super Nova so Shadx use one of his biggest attack.

Kage Shin Dragon Avatar blasted it shadow like Kamehameha wavie at Fezia which hite Frezia dead was about to rush Shadx when Shadx pulled out his sword and cut Frezia in half killing him.

* * *

 **Timeskip.**

 **With Shadx and Jade and Tirenpu.**

Very one had left after they defeat Tirenup and Jade who stay behind to talk to Shadx.

"Well thank you Shadx san for letting me help witht he fght."He said as Shadx just smiled and said.

"You did well I hope you find some elese to be with.I know how you fell."He said looking down as Tirenup smiled and told him thank you and he then flew away.

Shadx then turn to Jade and said.

"So even Tirnup got married in here who knew."He said as Jade nodded and said nothing As Shadx thought about Rayne,He then look at Jade as the sun shine on her."So you must have alot of guys ask you to marrieed you?"He ask as Jade smirk and said.

"You got that right Shadx but I turn them all down they were not the right people."She said.

Shadx started to say something when men from the in polise outfit should up and was pointing guns at Shadx.

"Shadx don't move!""One of them oder.

"What the meaning of this?"Ask Both Shadx and Jade as a man dress in a long trech cout and spick hair and a red tie and a cut on his face speck out of the shadows.

"Men guns down I here to speck to the one they call Shadx."Said the man who look to be a human.

"Who are you why are your men pointing guns at me?"Ask Shadx as Jade just wacth as the man spoke.

"I am Dick Gumshoe and you are Shadx are underarest."He said as he put handcuff on Shadx and Shadx nodded and they then yelled out and said.

"Shadx I will find a way to get you out!"Jade yelled out as Tirenup was pasting by and saw them.

* * *

 **N:"What will happen next what will become of Shadx find out next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Online**

 **Shadx:"Do you even know what you are doing?"**

 **Tirenup:"Yes I do I won every case."**

 **Shadx:"That good."**

 **Tirenpu:"Yep I won every case on Phoenix Wright Ace Attomey?"**

 **Shadx:"What?**

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Online Chapter 21 Tirenup Ace Attomey**

* * *

 **Me:"Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you like the next review.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Me:"And where back we are live from the court room with what going on?"**

 **In the jail."**

 **Shelly:"We are live now Shadx the hero of this game have been taken into Police was belive to have killed the guild master of the Dragon was said Shadx right before Shadx fought Frezia he was seen at the Dragon Blade Guild and with his sword he muder the Sayain and leader of the Dragon still do not know what happen now back to you Dinoton101."**

 **Me:"Well I hope Shadx can make it out of this I wander who his Lawer going to be...you got to be kidding.I hope Shadx will be okay.I do not own Dragon Ball or Sword Art Online or anything in some of the characters I made on with the show.**

* * *

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found!  
We can find paradise,  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.  
Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).  
Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.  
I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)  
Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.**

 **We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.  
There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!**  
 **Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.**  
 **And ride upon the wind**  
 **All we have to do is go!**

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found.  
We can find paradise.  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.  
Dragon Soul!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21-** **Tirenup Ace Attomey Day One**

 **Flashback**

 **With Jade.**

 **Tirenup was walking home when he saw Shadx being taken sa Jade yelleing saying she would help him.**

" **Jade Chan what going on where are they takening Shadx?"He ask as Jade look up at Tirenpu and told him.**

" **They are taken Shadx in custody for mudar!"Shes said as Tirenup just look at her as He up a hand on her shoulder and said.**

" **Who does he have defending him?He ask as Jade just look up at him and said.**

" **I don't know they just took him away not to long ago."Jade said as Tirenup just look at Jade and then look down and ask."'Tirenup I know you really don't know me but can ...?"She started to ask but ws stop by Tirenup and said.**

" **Say no more Jade Chan I will save Shadx San.I owe him that must ask what he did for me in the beta test."He said as Jade told him thank you and he was off to the Jail.**

 **End of Flash back.**

* * *

 **With Tirenup**

Tirenup had made it back to West City and ask around what came up on a reported who told him that Shadx had killed the leader of the Dragon Blades.

"Are you sure it was Shadx?How do you know it was him?"Tirenup ask as the reporter told him the key wtniess saw him leaveing the it and then said."At what time did this happen?"He ask.

"Well I belive right before the battle with Frezia,but all I have right said as Tirenup said thank you and left.

"This does not seem could Shadx have done this if he was with us training?"He thought at he walk to the polices stasion.

* * *

 **In a unknon placse.**

It was a dark place a unknow person in the shadows was smirking as he thought about framing Shadx.

"Hiro is about to get what he all he did help with the muder of Kraper,and all those players."He thought as he came out of the shadows. To revile a kind of look like Zammous from Dragon Ball smiled as he look at all the weopen he had taken from the Beta tester he had then got a call from his guild telling him it was time for him to testafie againt made this Kai smile as h got on his computer and change into a walk out of there.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **"** **So let me get this strack you want me to frame Shadx the best player in Ddagon Ball so bad it could get him put to death by other players."The Kai as he smirk.**

" **know about you hack still that aloud you to become anyone you want you to kill the leader of the Dragon Blades as turn into a sayain and testafie againt Shadx and turn everyone againt him."A person in the shadows said.**

" **I hate the guy as must as anyone but why don't you just kill Shadx and get it over with?This is a PK guild after all?"He ask as a person came out of the Shadows to revial it was a Andriod.**

" **Let just say he got some of my freinds killed."He said as The Kai just look at this Andriod who look like he had a beating.**

" **I the beater got to you about the rest of you guys?"He ask as all of them came out.**

 **One was Shadow Shadx who had exsape from was Omage,Dark Buu who aslo exspae ,there was the guy who look like Krillian,and the last was a guy who kind of look like Goku who smiled then spoke.**

" **Let just say we all had a run in with the we don't want people notiesing us just yet."He said as the Kai nodded as he teleaported out og there.**

 **When he got to the guild HQ he found no one but the guild master was there.A female Sayain name Corn. The Kkai name Kai then tranform into Shadx and went into the the guild.**

 **And found turn to Kai and smiled and siad.**

 **'Sshadx what bring you here?"Sshe ask as Kkai smirk and siad nothing.**

" **Is there something I can do for you?"Ask Corn as Kai began to speck.**

" **Yes there is Corn I need your we talk in anther room?"He ask as Corn nodded yes.**

 **She lead him into a back room where he then turn to her and said.**

" **Thank you Corn what I want you ask can help me by dying!"He yelled as he fire a Shadow like Kai blast but miss.**

 **Corn saw what was going on and fire one at Kai,but also then grabe something hanging on the wall wicth was a grabe it and turn it into Shadx swod and when Corn was not looking stabe HP went down really did not have time to do anything as she started to smirk as he turn into a member of the Dragon Blade as some rush into the the back room and ask?"What going on back here ...if that Corn stufe you are holding?"He ask as Kai turn to the person and said.**

" **Shadx has just murder Corn."He said as he held up the sword and showed it to the person .**

" **Are ylou sure Sshadx did this?"He ask as Kai nodded and then said.**

" **I saw it my self he came into teh guild ask Corn for help and she took him to this room.I did not know what to think at first but I heaid him say that he was going to take over the guild and if she does not give it over he would kill first she put up a fight but then he pulled out his sword and killed her."He said with tears flowning down his eyes.**

 **End of flash back.**

* * *

 **With Tirenup**

Tirenup had got to meet to Shadx while he was in thought it was nice of him to come see him but he ask.

"Why are you here?"

"Shadx sun I know you could not have munder where training at that time with me,and Jade."He said as Shadx close his eyes and said nothing."Come one Shadx why want you just talk to me?I know you did not do it because of what happen to you that one was not your falut Shadx get over it."He said as Shadx open his eyes and frown and then said.

"Get over it Tirenup.I would if it was not my falt all of those people died. I could have stop them going into that dougen but we went when Bbeerus killed them there Leader jump off the bridge and the last thing he said to me was. Was." **You're are a Beater you had no right to be with us!"** That what he told me before jumping to his after that I lost the love was falt I know in a way it is my all die because Ii was same with and I were freind in the beta,but now with this beta wicth hunt going is salfer for them to just take me down."He said as Tirenup got up and slame his hand into the table and said.

"Shadx Sun Ii am not going to let you die.I will take your case."He yelled as tears flown out of his just sweat drop and ask.

"Tirenup so you are a lawayer in the real world?"He ask as Tirenup smiled and said as his teeth shine.

"You can say can also say I am a Ace Attoriny."He said as Shadx smiled and said as Tirenup told him nt to would help him and then the gareds came out and told Titrnup there time was up so Tirenup left. He then thought how to save Shadx as he walk outside of the polise HQ and went to the scene of the crime.

* * *

 **Dragon Blade HQ**

Tirenup had teleaported to Dragon Blade HQ and fould the new leader talking to soe guy in a red suit and had white hair.

"Now tell me what happen what Ii heard Shadx ask Corn for help and they went to the back and he killed her am Ii corect?"He ask as Fred nodded as they look over to see white hair man smirk and walk over to Tirenup and siad."Well Tirenup what bring you here?The weakest player here?"He ask as Tirenup just glared at this man and then said.

"Well I'm trying to find out who really killed Corn.I know for a fact Shadx san did not kill Corn."He said as the man smirk and then said.

"Well then what about this sword and this video of Shadx here."He ask as Tirenup look at sword an saw it did indeed look like Shadx he ask to see the viseo and saw it did look like Shadx has kill did not look good for Shadx. Tirenup look over the video to see anything ease but there was just made Shadx look like the then thought what could have happen and then went to the courthouse for the trail.

* * *

 **Courthouse Day One of the Trail of Dragon Ball Online Vs Shadx.**

Jade,Shadx,and Tirenup was waiting to be called into the courtroom Shadx look down as Emerald and his geild walk in,and Frostbite and his guild walk in to be there for wacth as Tirenup was getting ready for the was looking over the video again and then walk over to him and ask.

"Hey Tirenup I have a questain?"He ask as Tirenup look up and ask what."Well are you shure you want to do this?Do you even know what you are doing?"He ask as Tirneup smirk and said.

"Yep.I won all the case I have been in."He said as Shadx look happen.\

That good..."He started to say when Shadx then head Tirenup said.

"Yyep I won all of them one Phoenix Wright."He said as Sshadx fell down and then said.

"Let me get this right you won all of those case on a video game?"He ask with a sweatdrop."Why did you not tell me this eailer?He ask as Tirenup smirk and said.

"Well you did not ask Shadx let go it court time."Said Tirenup as they enter the court room.

* * *

 **In the Court rooom.**

Shadx look around and saw the court was the judge to his right was the proster stand and to the left was the defeatens stand then he was told to set in the middle.

The judge then came to his beacth and ask.

"Is the defense ready?"He ask as Tirenup said.

"Yes my honor the defense is ready!"Yelled Tienup making Shadx sweat drop and Shadx look over to the other side of the room where the guy with the red suit and white hair had thought he had seen him before but he could not rember judge then to to the man and as.

"Are you ready?"He ask as he nodded yes and began to speck as Shadx weath this man work.

"We are here not just because of Corn who Shadx in deed myder in cold blood,but also for the other death case by his I know there are other out there in this game who are as bad as his man,but at lease they did try to has Shadx done,let me tell in the beta he was a known Pker he care for no one but his guild.I can prove that Shadx did infact kill Corn,and other like her."He said as Shadx just listen as Tirenup spoke up.

"Come on you have no pruth of anything beside the video,but I look at the time on the could have not been there seeing he was training with Whis,me,Beerus,and Jade."He said as The man smiled and should a video of Shadx us a clouning like move to make more of his self.

"You see Shadx can be in more then one place at a if I can my honor I like to call my first witness."He said as the Judge nodd and told to bring in the Sayain who said he saw the whole thing.

"Thank you for comeing in Kai."Hhe said as Kai smiled and said.

"Thank for having me ."He said as Ryuu told thim to tell the story once again how he told it to everone else."Okay but I really don't like to tell this again but if I have here it is."He said as he begun his tail.

* * *

 **Witness Testaminy**

" _Here what I saw.I came into the guild a day before big Frezia boss fight and saw Shadx talking to seem like they had talk to each other for hours until Shadx said he nedded Corn help for lead him into teh back room.I knew something was off seeing how she never went back I fallow then I heard fighting and was about to race back there to help but something hite me over the head and I pass I woke up Corn was dead_."He said as Tirenup had listen to every world that Kai had told him he knew there was somthing not adding up.

The judge look convies baout this but he turn over to Tirenup and said it your time to cross examination.

* * *

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

"So you where saying you got hite and in head and you woke up to see Corn dead am I right?"He ask as Kai smirk and said.

"Yes why do I need to tell the story once again?"He ask as Tirenup said not and gt to the point.

"I just kind of funny that you said you saw her dead hen we all know when a person dies in Dragon Ball Online there avatar vanshie leaveing nothing behide."He said as Kai just smirk and said.

"Well you think you are some Phoenix Wright do you.I woke up before she disaparied from the sean of the crime."He said makeing Shadx thought this guy good.

"Well then how about the part where you said the mudar happen a day befor the big boss battle with Frezia."He ask as Ryuu spoke up.

"I like to point it out that we already stated that Sshadx can be in more then one place at could have had made a clone of hiself and had it sayed behind and then went on to kill Corn."He said wicth made Tirenup slam his head on the desk."Kai right you are no Phuenix Wright now can we get this going?"He ask as Tirenup pick his head up and said.

"Okay now tell me the story once again will you?"He ask as Kai smirk and began his story.

* * *

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 _Here what I saw.I came into the guild a day before big Frezia boss fight and saw Shadx talking to seem like they had talk to each other for hours until Shadx said he nedded Corn help for lead him into teh back room.I knew something was off seeing how she never went back I fallow then I heard fighting and was about to race back there to help but something hite me over the head and I pass I woke up Corn was dead but had not vanshie yet.I then saw Shadx drop his sword and left it behind."_

"Something in his stroy does not fell the Sword I found at the sence of the it was not Shadx sword that it. **"** He thought as he yelled." **OBJECTION!"** He yelled as he pull out the sword in quest and said."Does this look like Shadx sword to who know Shadx know his sword is a one of a kind sword made from metors and dragon sword you said killed Corn in fact did not even look like Shadx;s sword it was a two edge sword unlike Shadx sword wicth is a Katana that a sword with only one edge."He said as Kai smiled and said.

"That my be ture but we all know Shadx has us other swords in the past his might have been a new one."He said making Tirenup ask Kai about he told the police a every differnt story."I don't know what you are talking about!"He said as Tirenup smiled and said as he pulled out a pice of papter and read.

 **'Okay this is what I took Corn to the back room and there he ask for help.I then heard him say Ii need you help by you then had a fight but Shadx was to must and stabe her with his sword and he wacth as she slowy started to fade."** Tirneup read and then turn over to Kai and said."That is the story you told the first time but I also heard anther story from someone from your guild when I invaseagating.I heard that you just had should up from out of no where when Corn died.I say Shadx was not kill in fact I belive the ture killer is in this every room at we speck."He yelled like Rock Lee form Naruto Ryuu smirk and he ask.

"Who do you think killed Corn then Tirnenup tell us all."He said as Tirenup smiled and yelled as he pointed to Kai and wind flew at Kai knocking him out of his got up and slam his desk and yelled.

"You got to be kidding me!I came here to get justise for my freind and now your blameing me for killing her!"He yelled as the Judge called a rease until the next day.

"At lease I bought us some more time had to be something to prove you were not the killer."Said Tirenup as Shadx ask.

"Why do you think Kai the killer for?"Hhe ask as Tirenup smiled and said.

"Well in Phuenix Wright most of the time the witness is the killer."He said making Shadx fall back.

* * *

 **In a serct chamber.**

"So you think you can defeat Shadx do you.I would think will be the one to fight I may send the leader of the Shadx fighters to the court room."Said a shadowly figer in the room.

* * *

 **Will Kai get away with killing was the firge in the dark,and will Beerus ever leave me alone about puting him anther chaper find out next time on Dragon Bball Online.**

 **Next Time On Dragon Ball Online**

 **The court is back in**

 **Ryuu:"I call Whis to the stand."**

 **Tirenup:"Hey look it Whis hey man!"**

 **Shadx:"Will you quite please"**

 **Whis:'Now let was with us with all that time,and yes Shadx can make clones but he would have not been anle to leave a clone with and Beerus would have known.**

 **Beerus:"Not again!Where is my food!"**

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Oonline**

 **Chapter 22 - Tirenup Ace Attomey Day 2/Beeurs and the food Thife.**

* * *

 **Shelly:"Yell it look like Shadx may have not kill Corn after it time to have a special welcome Might Gai form Naruto."** Gai walk out and site down as smiled.

 **Gai:"Hhey where Dinoton at?"**

 **Shelly:"He could not make it so I' here now tell me what do you think of what happen so far?"**

 **Gai:"What did you say I was not listeing."**

 **Shelly:"I said...Never mind so now tell me what with you and your me it look like he does not think of you as his rivil at all."  
**

 **Gai:"That is not ture me and Kakashi rivils for years.I have won some and he has just too cool to say it out lound."**

 **Shally:"Okay nyway I have really one big qustain for you?How to you fix a human shape hole in your wall?"**

 **Gai look over to see the hole and smile and then run.**

 **Shelly:"I gest this hole is staying that all for now Dinoton want you to review this we will jion you next time here on Dragon Ball Online**


	23. Chapter 22

**Me:"And I'm back and here at the court house with Shelly to bring you up to date with on the story of Trail of Shadx vs the people of Dragon Ball Online.** **Tirenup has just stated that Kai was the one that killed he right let report to Shelly to see what going on Shelly what happen in the Court room?"**

 **Shelly:"It does not look good for not bying that Kai did listen in what they have to say.**

 **DAY TWO**

 **Ryuu:"What give you the right to say Kai is the it was one of his very close freinds!"**

 **Tirenup:"I know on Phueix Wright it alway the witness who is the muder!"**

 **Kai:"I can't belive this is happening to me.I just lost a frind and you are blameing me for her death!"**

 **Judge:"Where are you getting at ?"**

 **Tirenup:"I am just saying I talk to alot of people from that guild and most of them told me they never saw you until the day of the muder."**

 **Kai:"So what I was alway away on quest so I was never at the guild f that all I will make my leave."He said as he was dismise and Ryuu smirk and said.**

 **Ryuu:"As you see Kai could have not killed Corn seeing he was away on a quest now let call the next witness."He said as a figer walk was a man dress in clouths that was the same color as Jade was a gray hair man that look around in his late had yellow hair that spick he walk into the court room everyone was serpires when he walk in and said.**

 **Firger:"Shadx did nothing!"He yelled as everyone turn and saw the leader of the Shadow Fighters Naruto.**

 **Ryuu:"Master Naruto!"**

 **Tirenup:"What! I can't belive it!He look as powerful as they said."**

 **Judge:"Why are you here?"**

 **Naruto:"I came to tell you what really happen that fact I saw the whole thing."**

 **Ryuu:"Then I call Naruto the leader of the Shadow Fighter to the stand."**

 **Shelly:"I wandor what going to Happen and why do I see Lord Beerus running after hacker well only time will tell. Back to you Dinoton."**

 **Me:"Okay. I do not own Dragon Ball or Sword Art Online now on with the show.**

 **acknowledged my cowardly past  
I was scared when I didn't know what was going on  
The me behind my back projects the reality into this moment**

 **This place where I pictured many skies will surely  
make my faint heart distressed**

 **My body jumped high in my dreams  
No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off  
My tiny slumbering feelings will expand  
and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me**

 **I was able to be strong in the dark world  
My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever**

 **I searched for the guiding light  
If I touched it, I'd recall everything  
and it'd give me this precious, irreplaceable moment**

 **I closed my eyes and learned of the world  
It's always so heartwarming yet painful**

 **When my definite, linked wishes added up  
My visible confusion began to move from its place  
Wanting to protect you, the wounds that I bear  
drifted into my deep slumber**

 **The promise went unchanged  
The two of us believed in our bond, yes, distinctly**

 **Please call out my name until your voice reaches me  
I want to feel more of the miracle in that we were able to meet**

 **My body jumped high in my dreams  
No matter what worries it's covered in, I'll shake them off  
My tiny slumbering feelings will expand  
and I'll notice how weak I am, if you're with me**

 **I was able to be strong in the dark world  
My heart that dreams for a long time will keep at it, yes, forever.**

 **Chapter 22-Tirenup Ace Attomey Day 2/Beeurs and the food Thife.**

* * *

 **Beerus Pov**

I beat you are wander why I am changeing after a Marjin it all started before Whis went to speck at a trail for had sat down for lunch when I ask why Wwhis was going to some boreing trail.

 **Flash back.**

 **"** **I told you Lord Bbeerus our freind Shadx is being put on trail for a crime he did not you sure you do not want to come Lord know he was with us when this happen."He told me but I just rolled my eyes.**

" **I think I past Whis I heard of a nice food place around here."I said as Wwhis nodded and he walk off as I walk to the food place I herad of.**

 **When I got there and order my got now my nerves when I have to wait on my waitd that seem like hours and then I learn my oder was talken my a Marjian race.I got up in a rage and ask if the Marjin was still in this places, but they told me she left.I then thought so this time it a I rush out of the place but not before destorying it killing all those I am still the god of Destruction after all. I then ask every one I could find about if they had seen a female people had said they saw her running with food into a build near the court house.**

 **So I went there and saw her given my food to the one person I was hopeing I would not run into .**

" **Well look who it is."He said to me as he smirk."So you got stuck in this game also did you?"He ask me making me wanted to punch him.**

" **What are you doing here Chappa!?"I loundly ask.**

" **The same as you I gess came to this world to check out there game about got some how got pulled into the game it self.I must say you look depowered."He said to me and then he said.**

" **Let me gest you got in this game the same way as everyone else throw that VR thingy?"He said as he got a smirk oon his face as I just said nothing but belive me I wanted to as the Marjin ask if she could go now."Yyes my deer and thank for the food."He said as she left and turn back to me.**

" **What how do you still have your power in here ChappaWhen I got here I turn into a Kai along with Whis."I said as Chappa just smirk and said.**

" **That the thing like I said how I got here was by being suke in like how Frezia got here.I am really like you or any of these players."He said as I just look at him and said nothing as the Female Marjin came back in and told Lor d Chappa that someone was here to see him.**

" **Thank you Taffy.I will handle this while you talk to Beerus."He said as he went to check on who was there.**

 **Ii turn to Taffy and she told me why she was she had mad Chappa mad and bedge him not to kill Chappa had made her his slave. Beerus just look at the girl and then ask why she took his all she had to say that she did not that it was anther Margain that she knew from her old guild that did then told me were to find I left and found him at the court you know what happen.**

 **End Of Flashback.**

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

"I been chaceing this guy waht seem like hours and still have not cought only Ii had my godelly powers."He thought as the Marjin turn and around and said with a Kid trunk like voise.

"Still behind me you noob I just you are to slow.'He said as Beerus growed and fired a ki blast at the blue Marjin."Did I make you if you are going to be that way I gest I have no chose."He said as he stop and started to charge up.

* * *

 **In the Court Room**

 **"** So your the Naruto the strongest player in the game and leader of the Shadow Fighter?"Ask Ryuu as Tireup look like he wanted to just out of his set and ask Naruto for a adograpth.

"Yes I like I said I saw everything what happen."He said as Ryuu just look at the man and said.

"Really you saw everything and how did you?"He ask as Naruto smiled and said.

"I just so happen to be in the guild that day algo with my bodygared Dra."He said as he point at teh dragon like also seem to be a hacker."I was there after Corn ask me to stop by.I then saw a person who look like Shadx take Corn in the part did happen.I fallow them and saw the fack Shadx pull one of the guild own sword off the wall and turn into Sshadx sword. Then Killing he walk out of the room and turn into the person you see then left the room and told everyone he saw Shadx killing Corn."He said as Ryuu smirk and said.

"What is your proof that you where there.I talk to everyone there and they said nothinbg about you."He said as Naruto smiled and said.

"They would have not seen of my skills give me the power to go into the shadows where Ii can not be of my guild has this power.I did not want to be seen this day.I was only there to see what Corn wanted and then I was going to leave ."He said as Ryuu frown and went to set Naruto spoke back up and said."I can also tell you something else you want to get out of this game alive Ii would not kill is the only way out of this game and you all know it.I mybe the strongest player here,also he freinds with Beerus the god of Destruction."He said as Ryuu smirk and so did Kai.

"Really Shadx is freind with a fictional character?"He ask as everyone let out a laught but then Naruto smiled and said.

"You do not belive fact there a fictional character in this very room as he speck Whis you can come out now."Hhe said as Whis walk out of a room and smiled as Tireup smiled also as he wacth Whis walk to Naruto an dbegan specking but the jugde did not look happy about this and said.

"What is the meaning of this?The witness can not call there own witnesses."He said as Tireup spoke up.

"Naruto did not really call fact before Naruto san walk in I was going to call Whis to the stand."He said as Whis swish places with Ryuu spoke up.

"So you want me to belive your the real Whis from Dragon Ball Super?"He ask as Whis said.

"Not really you human will not belive anything unless you see it befor your eyes."He said as Ryuu just look at Whis and then Whis said."But anyway I can confren that everything that Master Naruto said is truse Kai is a hacker who turn into Shadx and killed fact he was pay by a group to do this dead."Hhe said as Kai got a neruse look on his face and then look at Ryuu who had that same look.

"What you too!First Tirenup ,that Naruto and now you! Naruto was never there and you were not too.I was the only on there!"He yelled as Trenup stould up and said.

"You were the only one there?"Hhe ask as Kai look at him anygery and said.

"Yes I was the only one Corn in the back room!I saw everything.I saw Shadx kill Corn with my own fact he also hit here with his own attack called Shadow Fist Blast.A attack that shot a black ki blast out of your fist and it impaled the person."He said as Tirenup smiled and yelled.

" **OBJECTION!** "Hhe yelled as a blast of wind came from his hand and hite Kai and Ryuu.

"What is the meaning of this Tirenup?"Ask the Judge and Tirenup said.

"Shadx as no attack called the Shadow Fist Blast.I can tell you the attack he are Soalor Flare,Kage Kamehamaha,Kage Shin Ryuu,Terra Destoryer,He even has on with his sword but he has no attack that let him inmpaled people with his would he?"He said as Ryuu then said.

"He could have learn a new move or made a wish witht he Dragon Balls wfor a new move."He said as Shadx said.

"I can tell you I did learn a new move but it was not that is a move that can only be learn if you are a fact the only person I know who has that move is Cold Jr but he never use it anymore."He said as Kai turn to Ryuu and ask what were they going to smirk and said nothing as Naruto began to speck again from the box.

"I also learn something else if I my your honor?"He ask as the juged nodded and Naruto walk up and siad."The reason Shadx was frame was to get him out of the the Pkers could kill alot more life and were this game would never also have hated Shadx sent the beta I belive that they are working for one person from out side our world out side this who want to control this game and everone in it."He said as Ryuu and Kai just look at Naruto and said nothing."I belive they are working for the man who man who made this world Takeo Kuzuryu!"He yelled as Ryuu began to laught and said.

"Why would I work for a man like that and am I being accused of being a muder now?"He ask as Naruto smiled and said.

"I did not say you were the one of the killers.I just said you who for Takeo are probolly one of this lawyers back in the real world?"Am I right?"He ask.

"How did you..."He ask as Tireup began to speck.

"Master Whis is everything Naruto saying ture?"He ask as he bowed as Whis smiled and said.

"Yes it is fact jugde if you let me I have a skill that alound to see the hiden truth."He ask as the judge Whis took out his staff and a light came from it revealing that the had turn Kai back into a then began to smile as he and Ryuu then began to yell.

Shadx then turn to Tirenup and said."Get everyone out of here!"Tirenup nodd as he rush out along with everyone else as Sshadx stay behind.

* * *

 **With Beerus**

 **Beerus POV**

I was still changing that blue Marjjin who stoled my food.I had chanse him down to a old Namek I had him connered.

"I have you were I want you now you blue fool!You will pay for stealing from me!"I said as the Blue Marjin just smrick,and pointed behind me to revile more people were was a female pink Marjjin,then there was a red Namke,and last there was a yellow hair sayain with googles on his blue Marjjin had lead me into a I just smirk as I started to charge up.

"What are you smirking have you srounded give us everything you have!"Oder the red Namke but I said said.

"Sphere of Destrson!"And killing everyone of them."That is for taking my food."I said and then flow off.

* * *

 **N:"What is with Kai and Ryuu and how does Naruto know so must about Ryuu life and will Beerus ever stop killing people find out next chapter of Dragon Ball Online.**

 **N:"Next Time On Dragon Ball Online**

 **Ryuu:"You shall all die!"**

 **Kai:"Fill the wrath of the Shaadow Blades!He yelled as they started to tranfrom**

 **Shadx:"This is looking bad.**

 **Tireup:"I got this!**

 **Naruto:"Shadx I have something to ask you?"**

 **Shadx:"Next time on Ddragon Ball Online Chapter 23-The Show Down Ryuu,and Kai vs Shadx and Tirenup.**

* * *

 **Me:"And that is it for that chapter hope you all like it,and if you don't that okay I hope you all come back next time please review well bye."**


	24. Chapter 23

**Me:"Hey it me again and it time for anther chapter Shelly what is going down at the court house?"**

 **Shelly:"Well Dinoton Ryuu and Kai are tranforming everyone is running from the court house oh no there looking my way!"**

 **Kai:"Shelly of Dragon** **Ball News you are about to wintess the breath of a new from.!"**

 **Ryuu:"So everyone will die!"**

 **Shelly:"Okay I better get out of here before Ii..."**

 **Ryuu:"Your going no were none of you are!"He yelled grabeing screen turn black.**

 **Me:"Shelly do you hear me?...Well while I try to find out what going on I will just let you read by the way I do not own Dragon Ball or Sword Art Online. Now on with the show!"**

* * *

 **Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, there's so much to be found!  
We can find paradise,  
All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.  
Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy).  
Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.  
I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)  
Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.**

 **We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.  
There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.**

Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!  
Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.  
And ride upon the wind  
All we have to do is go!

* * *

 **Chapter 23-The Show Down Ryuu,and Kai vs Shadx and Tirenup.**

 **Shadx pov**

I wacth as Ryuu grabe Shelly and was about to breack her neck.I did not know what to do until I saw someone charge in the building with only his underwear on and punch Ryuu in the it did not do it did make Ryu drop Shelly and he went after the underpants guy who was now daceig,and yelling somethig about a..I really don;t I knew he would not hold Ryuu off that I wacth as Kai was finsh now look kind of like a cross between Cell and Supreme then look over a me and smirk as he told Ryuu to leave the underwear guy was time they got what they came death of both the charge for me but Ii got out of the way and rush out of the building ad got as many people out as I could,but not I could not everyone made it out.I wacth as Kai us his attack and blow up the court room killing 1,000 of 100 eope mad it out alive.I look at Kai as he smirk at me.

"Well Shadx more live you ruin to add your bring more death then anyone in this time for someone to put a end to you here and now!"He said as I I begain to yell and started to trancefrom.

''Ryuu!Kai! You will pay for what you have done!"I yelled as my hair turn yellow and my eyes turn green.

"What we have Shadx it was all are the one who killed everyoe are the one who let everyoe are the one who let your girlfreind are the one who let the Namke guy die on the first it time to do everyone a favor and just kill you.!"Yelled Ryuu as he charge at me with a sword but I got out of the fire a ki blast at Ryuu who smirk when it hit him."Do you think that will hurt me 't make me laugh."He said as he fire back and it hit me.I tried to get up but Kai flew down at my then smirk as he pick me up by my gi collar and rase me up in the air ad said.

"Now Shadx it is time to put a end to you once and for all. You will never beat this will never free everyoe who trap in people from here and Sword Art will be trap for all time and there is nothing you can do about it!"He told me as he was about to blast my head off but someting happen.A Kai blast came from behind and hit him in the back of the him drop me he then felt something hit him in his neck.I turn and look and saw someone I did not really know what to was someone I thought was dead.

Ryuu also turn and look and saw a person who should have been was a female Shadx had fell in love with.

"No!"It can't be!"I said as tears started to fall down my fase.

"Leave Shadx alone now!"She said as Ryuu smirk at her and said.

"I don't know how you are still alive Rayne Cold Jr said you had said that he killed you!"He yelled as Rayne smirk and said nothing as she walk up to the body of Kai and pick it up.

"Ryuu I would not Kai he still alive for leave or you will be short one member."She said as Ryuu smirk.I knew something was up but I could not figer it then walk up to me and told me to take a senu bean.I then took the bean and then ate was healed,I then walk up to Ryuu.

"What did you mean Ryuu said she was dead?...No wait!"I said as Ryuu smirk and said.

"So you figer it out. Yes sent this game begain there has been a group working againt anyone who tring to beat this is made up by people who want this game to go who life were the worst in the real who want to live like they were from Dragon Ball all this first this group was a Pker geild who work for Kraper,but after Shadx killed him we were left with out no one to lead of people tried but they could bring us toghter like Kraper we came across a man who said he work for someone who could give us what we tookk the chance now ..."He started to say when he saw I and Rayne was about to charge him."Well look what you did you got me two are going no were!"He said as he began to transfrom into something.I wacth as he pick up Kai as he fuse into then turn into a dragon like creator."Behold Shadx!W are no longer Kai or are Rakai the the dragon demon."It said as Rayne spoke up and said.

"I was told you two could do this."She said as I just look at I wacth a she pulled out a gaint sword and carge at the monster so I did the same. Rakai lacgh as he got ready for his attack but Rayne did not give him a chaces throw her sword into the air and then shot a large ki blast into the air making it hite the then spite into 100 swords of all then started to fall to the ground right on Rakia lowering his HP into the yellow.I then us Kage Kamehamaha on Rakai but it then turn to me and smirk as he started to heal.

"Yyou think your little attacks will hurt Shadx your time is up!"He said as he started his attack again but he was stop with a salor flare from someone."My eyes!"Hhe yelled as he was then tripe by someone.I look to see who had help us and was Tirenup.

"Shadx you can now attack him!"He said as I got ready for my attack but I did not cought on anther person being was the one they call ...well I really don't rember what they call him.

"Well Shadx we meet again."He told me as I just look at him,and ask.

"Do I know you?"I ask as the person just look at me and said nothing.

"Shadx you know this guy?"Ask Tirenup and I told him no.

"Death what are you doing here!"Yelled Rakai as the one they call Death smrik and said.

"You were takeing to leader sent me to finsh thing along."He said as Raikai just look at him as Shadx.

" Death your name is Death and you know me!"He yelled as Death look over to him and smirk and said.

"We meet during the beta I went by anther name may know me as Luke Storm the lighing Death."He said as Shadx and Tirnup just look at him and said.

* * *

 **Normal Prov**

"What?...Still don't rember you..."He said as Death smiled and said.

"Well maybe this will rmind you fought me during the beta took my spot in Frostbite ."He said as Shadx said.

"Really that why you hate me?Man that almost as bad as the only reason Brolly hateing Goku for making him cry."Shadx said as Death just look at Shadx as Tirenup said.

"Yes you are right Shadx is as bad as Brolly."He said as Death turn his eyes to Tirenup and smirk and said.

"Brolly am I you are forgetting he was call a legeand for a let finsh him off and then get back to headquters."He said as Rakai nodded and got in a fighting stances as Shadx and the other did the same.

Rayne charge at Rakai as he got ready to block but she she fired a kai blast at him and made him fall to his knees.

* * *

 **Shadx POV**

Tirenup and I was standing face to face with Death as he was began to charge up. I look at Tirenup and he nodded as we both rush to pulled out a shalf and shot a beam out of it,but it mist them and Shadx puches Death in the face and Tirenup blast a ki blast at Death send him flying into Rakia.

"Shadx San I think we may have beat him!"He yelled as Shadx told him it not over yet as Death and Rakai got a smirk as I wacth as he help Death also smirk as I saw them doing something.

"Raikai it is time."He said as Rakai nodded and they both did the fusen dacse and became Rakai the Death now look like a large monster with a rode and wings came out from behind face now look like a skeleton.

" **Behold** **Shadx,and all who are seeing are no longer Death,or those other are the god of Death Rakai and you soon will fell our wrath!'** He said charge at me and pulled out a giant sworld and was about to run it thourgh me if it had not been for Sai,and Tirenup useing there best attack and sending the so call death god back.

I then pulled out my sword and feeled it with my Ki and set a blast at the Death god wings behind him cutting them Death god yelled in pain as I smirk and as Rayne and Tirenup came up form behind and and kicked them in the back and sending him into the wall of the court house.

Rakai tried to get up but every time he tried I would kick him back down.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Rakai the Death god smirk as he look at Shadx and the other as he got back up and said.

"We are not done Beater!We will not have you survriveing this fight!"He yelled as Rayne roll her eyes and pulled out a sword and ran it right into the Death turn then back to normal all three of them.

Ryuu,Kai and Death all just look at Shadx, Rayne,and Tirenup walking over to them as Kai spoke up.

"Go ahead do to us what you did to others beater!Kill us and get it over to us what you did to Kraper!Go ahead just kill us!"He yelled as Shadx just look down at all three of them and frown at them as Ryuu was now on his knees and Death of Raynelook like she was about to finsh them Shadx stop her as he spoke up.

"I did not kill was killed by an outside force.I had nothing to do with I fought him during that time but I did not kill was the other way around he tried to kill me and anyone who got in his way."He said as Kai poke up as Sshadx started to walk away and said.

"Why should we belive you Kraper fought for the normal players who were not beta tester!"Kai said as Shadx turn back around.

"Kraper was a Beta Test."Shadx as as all three of them just look at Shadx not beliveing him."Shadx was given a chanse to test Sword Art Online ,but was kick from the game when he was cought hacking the when Dragon Ball Online came out he made a new acount to enter Dragon Ball Online, and play the part of someone who cared for the then when he jion the guild that had the same ideal as him ,he then rose in rank and soon fought the guild master and won and became guild master."He said as the three said.

"We know how he became our guild master!"They all three said as Shadx then started to tell them how he had kidnapp people from both Sword Art Onlne and his sister and had plan not only kill the beta but anyone who got in his way."That not true!"Yelled all three but Shadx then wacth as they started to get up and run a away but they where stop by the guild master Naruto.

"Where do you three think your going we are not done with you!"He said as he the three just look Naruto as he was getting ready for his attack.

"Naruto what are you doing?!"Yelled Shadx as Naruto just look at Shadx and said.

"Shadx they have taken many life they don't deserve to live."He said as Shadx spoke up and said.

"What?!Lord Naruto!"Yelled Shadx as he watches the leader of the Shadow Fighters almost kill the three Player killers but was stop by Shadx blade.

"Shadx what are you doing? You should be glade I'm going frame you for the death of the Corn.!"He said as Shadx just look at the man and then said.

"Yes I want them to pay for they did but not if it meaning killing them"He said as Naruto sword hite Shadx sword again.

"I see but Shadx think about this if they will do this in here what make you think they want in real life.I would be doing the world a favor killing them."He said as Shadx swung his blade as sparks flow.

"I get what you are getting at Naruto but if we fall to their level are not as like you said they need to pay but not like this."Said said as Naruto smirk and put his blade then turn to polies and told them to take them away and then turn to smiled an said.

"Shadx your right I don't know what came over me."He said as Shadx just nodded and started to walk always when Rayne walk over to then nodded to her as she came closer to her as she then told Shadx to meet her later they need to talk .Shadx nodded as Jade came running up to Shadx when she saw Rayne and ask,

"Is that who I think it is?"She ask as Shadx said yes. As he walks away from Jade watch Shadx fly off she could not get the feeling out of her head that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

 **Meanwhile somewhere else**

The Dragon Lord was walking until he got to a portal that lead to Sword Art Online and walk into the guild of Knight of the Blood was spotted by one of the guard

"Who goes there state your name and why you are here!?" He said as Ddragon Lord said he here to see Heathcliff that he is an old friend of guard did not know what to think at first until he got a message telling him to let the weird man Llord thank the man and he went into the guild hall and meet with Heathcliff behind close door.

"What are you doing here I thought you said you did not need anything from me!?" Ask Heathcliff as Dragon Lord pulled off his mask reaveling him to be Takeo Kuzuryu.

"Something has come up."He said as Heathcliff nodded as Kuzuryu then said."I think it time to reavel the both Sword Art Online and Dragon Ball Online are one game."He said as Heathcliff just look at him and ask why."The players are crossing over more and more each day as it already know but there something else that happening in Dragon Ball Online."He said.

"What is it? "Ask Heathcliff.

"It seem the real villains from Dragon are appearing in the game.I don't know how but It only a matter a time before they crossover into Sword Art Online and your sword men and women will not be ready."He said as Heathcliff just look down and said nothing and that was going through his head was this.

"This is really too hard to he right then my dream is on the line."He thought as he look Kuzuryu and then said."You really think they had a better chance to beat them if they really know?"He ask as Kuzuryu nodded said and then said.

"Most aready in Sword Art Online they know. Even that kid that goes by the name been over to Dragon Ball Online."He said as Heathcliff nodded and told him he'll do it.

* * *

 **N:"Shadx name has been cleared and he a free man but what will happen next time find out next chapter of Dragon** **Ball Online**

* * *

 **Next time on Dragon Ball Online.**

 **SShadx:"Rayne what is it you want to talk to me about?"**

 **Rayne:"Something going on in this that I learn while the main boss had me heald as his prisoner."**

 **Shadx:"What is it?"**

 **Rayne:"I really don't remember,but it something bad….But** **I'm just glad to be back with you."**

 **Shadx:"Me too."**

 **Jade:"Shadx get away from her she not who she seem!"**

 **Shadx:?"**

 **Next Time On Dragon Dall Online**

 **Chapter 24 Jade vs Rayne**

* * *

 **Me:"Well there you have it what will happen next only time will tell."**

 **Please review.**


End file.
